I Love You You Love Him He Loves Me
by onecouldn'tsee
Summary: There's a new girl in Mystic Falls.  Isn't that how all stories start out?  As Grace tries to make her way around she ruffles more than a few feathers...   Tyler/OC Jeremy/OC Tyler/Jeremy  That's right, it's gonna get interesting.
1. Yes I'm New, Now Stop Staring

_It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her, the angles are all wrong now, she's ripping wings off of butterflies, keep your feet on the ground, when your head's in the clouds._

My eyelids drifted open even though my alarm clock was blaring. Oh God. Please no. But there was no avoiding it. First day of school. In a new town. I'd never been the new girl before. All of my instincts were screaming that I wouldn't be very good at it. Of course, I wasn't very good at anything. I slapped my alarm clock before pressing both hands over my eyes. I did not want to get out of bed. I very desperately did not want to get out of bed. Maybe I could play sick? I was so nervous that my stomach started eating itself? That probably wouldn't fly very far. A howler monkey bit me last night? Yeah. That'll work. I rolled my eyes. There was a gentle knock at the door.  
"Yeah?" I questioned.  
"You don't want to be late."  
"Yeah, I'm going Uncle Dustin." I listened as he padded back down the hall. Morning people. They can all go to hell. There was no reason for this torture. Especially not the day that I had laid before me. But then I had to remind myself. It wasn't so bad. I had been through worse. This was my way _out_ of worse. I sighed heavily before sitting up. I climbed out of bed and pulled clothes from the nearest box in rapid succession. I was not giving myself any time to chicken out. In the adjoining bathroom I got ready with the same amount of frantic energy. I could feel my heart beating against my chest and let my hand rest there for just a second before yanking on some shoes and going out the door. I took my bag off the hook in the entryway and grabbed keys out of the bowl on the small table there. My uncle leaned against the doorway, watching me while drinking coffee.  
"You're going to be fine Grace." I blew out a sigh.  
"There's no way you can know that."  
"You're a brilliant, amazing girl, and now you will finally get everything that you deserve. Let the past be the past." I managed a tiny smile.  
"Thanks." I half waved before moving out the door.

It was a small town. Aren't they always? Next I'll be saying that I miss the sun and my mom and wah wah wah. I felt utterly predictable and boring as I pulled into the school, but that soon vanished. People stared and I didn't blame them. It wasn't me. It was the car. What can I say? It was my dad's. Other than his choice in women, he had good taste. He had had good taste I reminded myself. Damn. I hadn't meant to think of that. I let my hands rest on the steering wheel for a while before actually getting out of the car. I could do this. I could do this. My stomach performed a small, sickening flip. I had to do this. Yes, that was better. Even if I tried to run, I had nowhere to go. Fantastic.  
"Dude, check that out," someone said. I turned towards the voice automatically. Two guys wearing letter jackets stood at the back of my car, staring openly.  
"That's gotta be like a…" He drifted off and I rolled my eyes.  
"It's a '67."  
"Yeah I know," he lied, punching his friend when he laughed.  
"Sweet car," his friend said before they drifted off.  
"Thanks," I called out. Five seconds here and I was already making friends. Ha. I wished. I blew out yet another sigh and made my way to the main entrance. "I'm new," I said, in response to the secretary's questioning glance. "Grace Shays." She nodded and sifted through a stack of papers.  
"Here we are. There's your schedule, locker information, and a map. If you get lost don't hesitate to ask okay honey?" I bit my lip to stop snarky words from piling out of my mouth. This day was going to be mortifying enough. The thought was reinforced when I actually looked at the map. Oh my damn. I was so getting lost.

Luckily, I could go to class without searching out my locker first. I'd do that at the end of the day I decided. When there were less people around. It was a pretty basic schedule. History, English, Pre-Calculus (gag me), Chemistry (ugh), Lunch, Art, and then a free period. At least my mornings would be my favorite classes. Was that a sign? Could things actually, maybe, be good here? I had a hope. It was a vague, dim hope. But still. I couldn't walk around being an emo all the time. That would just get boring. I ducked into the history room and took a desk against the wall where the windows were. It would give me something to look at and I wouldn't be surrounded by people. It was weird but sometimes I got claustrophobic. Especially when I didn't know anyone. Like now. Time seemed to slow down for the last five minutes before class yet people still somehow drifted in. Not all the desks were full, not like my last school. At my last school you were lucky to get a desk. Look at me, reminiscing again. How quaint.  
"Hey '67." The voice pulled me out of my thoughts. One of the jocks from before slid into the desk in front of me, someone else taking the seat next to him. He was the nice, non-idiot one I remembered. He turned towards me. "So, you're new here huh?" I nodded, swallowing over the lump in my throat. Yep, that's me the social butterfly.  
"Grace," I said after a few moments. He smiled, the skin around his blue eyes crinkling.  
"I'm Matt," he said after another moment. "You should see her car man; it might be even cooler than yours." The guy sitting there just chuckled.  
"No one's car is cooler than mine." He turned towards me then and my breathing stopped all together. Life was not fair. More than that, it was a cruel unfortunate bitch. No one should be allowed to look like he looked. It should be illegal. It just wasn't fair to the rest of us. The boy sitting there was possibly the most amazing person I'd ever seen. Seriously. I had to work to keep my jaw from dropping on to the desk top. His closely cropped black hair framed his strong features. His eyes were brown and so warm I actually wanted to try and drown in them. He smirked and shoved Matt playfully. There was the most perfect mole on his cheek. Oh God. I was completely screwed. The bell rang then, finally jarring me out of my pathetic fawning. Silence fell over the room as the teacher, Mr. Saltzman, took attendance. I paid strict attention to one name in particular. Tyler Lockwood. I held onto the name as if it was a life preserver. Maybe it was. It was the only thing keeping me from drowning in how dismal I was.

Needless to say, I paid zero attention in history. I couldn't help it. Every time he moved my eyes were drawn there, a moth to a flame. A very, very hot flame. I wanted to cry and hug myself at the same time. Life here was going to be more difficult than I thought. The thought was only reinforced when Matt turned to me as the bell rang.  
"So, do you know where you're going?" God. Why did the do gooder have to show up when I actually needed his help? Not to mention I'd already decided that I was in love with his friend.  
"Yeah, no," I let out. Matt held out his hand as Tyler shifted impatiently.  
"Let me see your schedule." He turned to Tyler after a moment. "She's got English next, you're headed that way right?" Tyler glanced to me and then back at Matt. I may be love struck but they were clearly having a conversation I could not understand. Matt just smiled and slapped my schedule on Tyler's chest.  
"Uhm, I'm sure I can-"  
"Don't be ridiculous," Matt cut in, smiling at me again, "Tyler will walk you. Right Ty?" Tyler rolled his eyes and my soul died a bit. Or it threw up; at this point I couldn't really tell. My entire body flushed with heat. Someone really needed to create the super power of disappearing on the spot that would really come in handy.  
"Yeah," Tyler drawled, "of course."  
"See ya '67," Matt said before following the flow of people out of the classroom.  
"I'm sure you could just point me in the right direction," I mumbled, tugging at the edge of the paper he still held pressed against his chest.  
"Uh, what was it again?"  
"What was what?" I questioned, my finger accidentally brushing against fabric.  
"Your name," Tyler said, flicking the paper towards me and grimacing. I flinched backwards.  
"Grace," I mumbled, horrified to hear my voice shake. I took the paper and shoved it into my bag.  
"Right, nice to meet you." His tone said, 'You're something I stepped in on the sidewalk. And this is my favorite pair of shoes.'  
"Yeah," I agreed. What else could I say? I mean really. Hello, you're super hot and if you asked me into the janitor's closet I'm pretty sure I'd say yes even though we just met and you apparently can't stand me and can I lick your face? I did not just have that thought. My cheeks burned at an unnatural temperature. I edged around him and made my way to the door. I didn't care if I ended up in a locker; I just had to get out of there.

_A/N: I promised myself I wasn't going to do this. We all see how long that lasted. Anyways…it's starting off slow cause I really have no idea where it's going. I'm sure most of you get the basic picture though. Hopefully, this will be an amazing triangle. We shall see. Questions? Comments? Leave me something!_


	2. Tyler to the Rescue?

_Hey Miss Sobriety do you remember me, or how to say my name? Do you remember when we were friends? Yeah all the way back then. You crushed the confidence but you never taught it how to stay. And if I learned one thing it's that you always have a price to pay. I've heard one man's trash is another man's treasure._

_TYLER_

I stood there for a few seconds after she scurried out. Then I blew out a breath and went after her. God damn Matt. Turning at the door I sighed again. She was going the wrong way. I couldn't even hope that she was going to make it without me. It wasn't that I hated her immediately or anything. Admittedly the car thing bothered me, but that was Matt messing with me. He knew I was hung over. Sometimes the guy could really be a dick. Though it was only where I was concerned.  
"Grace, wait up!" I called out. Her shoulders hunched and she went even faster. So, in the span of about forty five seconds I had made her hate me. Smooth moves Lockwood. Where was that famous charm when I actually needed it? Probably at home, in my toilet. I had to jog down the hallway to catch her. Yeah, this was how I wanted to start my morning. I grabbed the strap of her bag to pull her to a stop. "You're going the wrong way," I murmured as someone pushed me into her. She let out a small sound, almost like a 'meep.' Who actually did that? She turned and I dropped my hand to let her. There was no room in the hallway; we were very nearly chest to chest. A slight hint of heat ran through me. Knock it off Lockwood. She's brand new; keep it in your pants for five freaking seconds.  
"Okay, so which way?" I tilted my head behind us.  
"I'm sorry about…" I half waved a hand towards the history room. "I'm trying to be less of a dick. I'm just not very good at it yet." She blushed and looked down. "So…what kind of car do you drive?" Yeah. That was a safe conversation right? I was truly pathetic this morning. Obviously.  
"It's a '67 Dodge Challenger." I let out a slight whistle. Down boy. Down. "What about you?"  
"Oh it's just a vintage mustang," I let out. That's right, play it off. Be less of a dick. I was really tired of being referred to as one anyways.

We walked along in silence and it occurred to me that she was struggling with what to say. Without meaning to I focused my hearing on her heartbeat. It pounded furiously in my own head, drowning out my pulse. I wanted to tell her to calm down. How exactly was I supposed to play that off? Here's your classroom ps I'm a werewolf and I'm hung over so while my senses are going bonkers your heartbeat is NOT helping my headache. Yeah. She'd be cool with that. She said something that I completely missed and I had to work very hard to not think about her heartbeat. "Sorry, what was that?"  
"Oh, um," she blushed again, "it's just that seems like an obvious choice?" I bit my lip as my hands clenched. She. Was. Not. Dissing. My. Car. Calm down. Calm down. I stopped breathing just so I wouldn't growl. Okay Lockwood, just play it cool. You're almost there just calm down. I breathed slowly through my nose, careful to stay perfectly silent. The scent of vanilla and mint mixed together hit me so strong I coughed. Thanks hangover. Really, thank you. Once I'd thinned it out a bit it actually made my mouth water. Damn it. Biting people was so not my territory. As if fate was really flipping me the bird today we passed Stefan on the thought. It occurred to me then that I'd let the conversation lapse into silence. That would probably be considered a dick move.  
"Well, I like it so you know. It works." I shook my head mentally. As if I was giving her a reason to like me right now.  
"Oh yeah, no, totally," she muttered rapidly, "of course. I mean mine is just my dad's anyways. _Was_ my dad's," she sighed, "so yeah. It's not really even my taste at all. Is that 217? Okay thanks, gotta go." Well that was that. I would just avoid her. She couldn't hate me if she didn't see me, right? I waved at her retreating back before shaking my head again. I was at a total loss as to how anyone could ever think that I was cool. Then again, they hadn't just seen that. I wished I hadn't seen that. More than anything, I wished I could totally blame the hangover.

But no. Fate was getting the blame today as well. My English classroom was right across the hall. Clearly, someone up there didn't like me. Not that I already didn't know that, I mean come on. Werewolf. Jesus. I really wanted to know why this was happening. Beautiful new girl who already hates me, and my car, my pencil snapped in my grip. Damn it. I swept the fragments to the floor, hoping no one noticed. And I had the thought that I could look past that. I could. But she hated me. And I wasn't good at being the good guy. I was about as good at it as I was being friends with Jeremy. I wanted to. I tried to. But it just didn't seem to work out. Great start to senior year. Wasn't this year supposed to be…epic or something? Definitely not headed that way right now. Then again, maybe life was already epic enough. I spent the rest of the period pretending to pay attention and wondering about the new girl. She referred to her dad in the past tense I remembered. Was he gone? Had she lost him recently? Like me? What was the reason for the move? Where had she moved from? I sighed to myself. Course, none of these questions had occurred earlier. No. I'd just been pissed about the car thing. The bell rang and I dashed out the door, leaning against the wall next to 217. It was senior year I told myself. My last chance to be a good guy. I was going to leave this town with a good impression of me. I was. I made a resolution to get closer to Jeremy too. I had always had the feeling that we could be friends, even with the whole Vicki thing. Well now she was gone. And he was one of the few people who knew about me. I could be completely open with him if nothing else. Grace was the last one out of the room, tucking a notebook into her bag.  
"Hey, you've got pre-calc next right?" She literally jumped, dropping her notebook in the same motion. I bent and grabbed it while she was still staring at me like a fish out of water. Shock was better than hate, right? I held it out but she made no move to take it. Hooking a finger in her bag I slipped it in and waved my hand in front of her face. "Grace? Pre-calc? It's this way." She just nodded silently. We were a few feet down the hall when she finally spoke.  
"You don't have to help me you know." There was an edge to her voice. Resentment? It was perfectly possible. I shrugged.  
"I'm headed that way," I lied.

This time around I was determined to make conversation.  
"So," awkward pause, "where'd you move from?"  
"Maine."  
"Really? Sounds…cold." Oh dear God. I was passing pathetic faster than the speed of light.  
"Um. Yeah."  
"So earlier, I uh, couldn't help but notice that you said the car _was_ your dad's." She was silent for the longest time and I'd already killed myself seven times in my head before she answered.  
"He," she took a deep breath, "he um, he," her breath caught when I touched her arm.  
"I lost my dad last spring," I said simply. She gave me the most heartbreaking smile I think I've ever seen.  
"I'm sorry," she said. I nodded.  
"Me too." Time to move to a safer topic. "So what do you like to do in your free time?"  
"Well, I'm pretty much a nerd." She slapped a hand to her forehead, "I did _not_ just say that." I couldn't help but chuckle. "What I mean to say is that I like to read, listen to music, sometimes I even doodle aimlessly." She sighed. "What about you?" Here we go.  
"Well I play football, basketball, and baseball here at school. When I'm not doing that I'm probably working out or studying. Every once in a while I get the chance to sketch."  
"Wow. So you're like one of those overachievers?"  
"It's not really a choice."  
"I kinda know what that's like," she murmured. Before she had the chance to elaborate we arrived at the room. "Thanks for walking me," she said, waving with a small smile. Normally I spent free periods in the art room. However, if I went to the cafeteria instead I could be back in time. Maybe this being a good guy thing wouldn't be as hard as I thought. I scratched the thought when my free period was over. Grace was coming out the door with Stefan. Automatically my hackles were up. I already didn't like the guy. Not to mention the whole vampire thing mixed with the goody two shoes. It was just wrong. And I was trying to be the good guy. He was on my territory. I barely caught myself. Since when was Grace my territory? Stefan stopped short and I could already see him backpedaling mentally. He was always on eggshells around me. Not that I minded. Especially if it worked in my favor, like now.  
"Stefan," I murmured coolly, "I see you've met Grace."  
"You're taking care of her?" The shock was insulting. I gripped my book bag strap harder and nodded once. "I'll go meet Elena then, it was nice talking to you Grace." She nodded, smiling after him. Damn vampire charm.  
"He was nice," she said. Fuck that. I could be nice. I could. Really.  
"Yeah." Better to just agree. Running after him and slamming his unnaturally hard head into a locker was not a good guy move. Though it might dent that perfectly gelled hair. I smirked to myself. "So how's your first day?"  
"Ick. Other than pre-calc it's fine. I can totally see myself failing that class. On the bright side, Stefan gave me a cheat sheet on how to get to all of my classes, so you don't have to chaperone me anymore." Damn vampire. I let myself shrug. There was plenty of time.  
"Alright. It really hasn't been a problem though."  
"Okay," she said as her heart stuttered. I narrowed my eyes. She didn't believe me? Why did I care? Shit. This good guy thing came with caring and sharing didn't it?


	3. French Fry Warfare

_And everyone's got their problems and no one knows how to solve them. And our chances here are few and far between. Living up to nothing I always dreamed of something._

_EVERYONE_

Grace blew out a sigh. It was weird walking down the hall alone. Part of her wished that she hadn't told Tyler she could make it on her own. But it was in the interest of self preservation. She felt like she was treading water, where Tyler wasn't concerned. But now it was time for lunch. Her hands clenched at her sides. Where would she sit? Where was Stefan when she needed him? Or how about Matt? At this point, she might even take Matt's stupid friend. She swore to herself then that she would not take it for granted the next time she saw a friendly face. No one magically appeared. Of course, it was just her luck. Grace made her way through the cafeteria line alone and paused on the edge of the tables. She could do this. She could. Just look for a table that was mostly empty and sit down. Yeah. That was the plan. It was simple. It would work. She began cutting through the tables, tray carefully in hand.  
"Hey '67! Over here!" She froze before smiling. Grace hadn't broken her promise; she was grateful, intensely, completely grateful.  
"Hey," she murmured, going to the edge of the table. Matt's hand was twined with a blonde's. Stefan and a brunette sat at the table as well as a boy with his head ducked down.  
"Grace this is Caroline, Stefan, Elena, and Jeremy." She nodded before taking the empty seat on the other side of Elena.

Jeremy looked up as his name was called, a knee-jerk reaction. His plastic spoon dropped from nerveless fingers. The most beautiful girl smiled before sitting next to his sister. _Grace_. His eyes traced over her long wavy hair and her caramel skin, over her full lips and up to her green eyes.  
"It's nice to meet all of you," she said with a nod. "And it's nice to see you again Matt, Stefan." Jeremy had never been jealous of either guy at the table, until now. He ducked his head back down, finally realizing he was staring. That's all he needed, for her to think he was completely insane. He moved the food on his tray around, appetite gone.  
"So where did you move from?" Caroline questioned jump starting the conversation.  
"Oh just Maine. It was a lot different."  
"I'll bet," Elena said.  
"Sounds cold," Jeremy muttered. He looked up when the remark was met with silence. His cheeks burned. Grace just smiled as she watched him.  
"Yeah, sometimes it was."  
"Hopefully you'll find the climate here more to your liking," Stefan said, saving him.  
"Hopefully," Grace said, finally moving her eyes off of Jeremy.  
"Why did you move?" Matt questioned. Grace twisted her straw wrapper between two fingers.  
"It's sort of…complicated. I moved here with my uncle. Things have never been the greatest with my mom and after my dad died a few years ago, they just kept getting worse." She shrugged, looking down at the wrapper. "So I'm here," she said, forcing a smile onto her face. No one said anything. Jeremy wanted desperately to break the silence, to distract her, but his lips were empty.

Tyler was glad that he'd decided to cut out of class early the moment he entered the cafeteria. Matt and the group were at their normal table, and Grace was there as well. She was looking down and he moved faster on instinct. He tugged Jeremy's hood over his head as he passed.  
"Scoot over," he said to Matt, taking the seat across from Grace. "What's up?" he questioned, looking around the table. Jeremy just glared at him as he pulled his hood back down, Caroline and Matt shared a glance, Stefan nodded once in his direction and Elena was busy glancing between him and her brother. Grace was still looking down. "Great party last night huh?" Almost as if he'd opened a window everyone at the table breathed a slight sigh of relief. A new subject. Something they could really talk about.  
"I'm surprised you actually remember it," Matt chuckled. "You were knocking them back so fast I thought you'd drown." Tyler frowned.  
"That is just," he paused when Grace shot him a smile, "a gross exaggeration."  
"You nearly threw up on my Marc Jacobs," Caroline cut in, flipping hair over her shoulder.  
"Another exaggeration," Tyler announced. It wasn't really. It was a good thing that Caroline could move quickly. "At least I was there."  
"Some people like to sleep," Elena said with a dry tone. Tyler shrugged.  
"I slept."  
"Oh really? How long?" He shrugged again.  
"An hour? Two? I wasn't counting."  
"You have to take into account that Tyler doesn't need much sleep Elena. He doesn't use as much brain power as the rest of us." Tyler sucked in a deep breath, trying not to see red. He was going to be good. He wasn't going to reach past Matt and Caroline and strangle Jeremy. Instead he stole a fry off Matt's tray and flung it at Jeremy, hitting him right between the eyes. Jeremy retaliated quickly and soon enough an all out war was happening at their table.

Grace chuckled, which turned into a laugh. Soon enough she had her hand covering her mouth.  
"Cease fire," she finally said, waving her napkin over the middle of the table. Both boys stopped immediately. Tyler crossed his arms and Jeremy shot him one more glare but they stopped nonetheless.  
"Such children," Caroline snipped, pulling a fry from her shoulder.  
"Those were my fries," Matt said sadly. Tyler didn't apologize and neither did Jeremy.  
"Are they always like this?" Grace questioned.  
"Most of the time…yeah," Elena sighed. "What can I say? My little brother gets competitive; you should see him playing video games."  
"Elena!" Jeremy muttered, crossing his arms and unconsciously echoing Tyler's position. Elena just rolled her eyes.  
"I bet I could take him," Tyler said thoughtfully.  
"Yeah you wish Lockwood."  
"Oh yeah? Bring it Gilbert!" Elena wrapped her arms around Stefan and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
"Thank you for being you," she sighed. He just smiled.  
"Same," Caroline said, hugging Matt quickly. Tyler and Jeremy continued to argue. Neither of them noticed Elena and Matt sharing a glance before looking to the two with worried expressions. Their eyes fell on Grace at the same moment and she smiled slightly.  
"What?" she questioned. Matt just shook his head.  
"Nothing," Elena said. How could they explain? Grace had stumbled in and re-ignited a feud they'd thought was over. They just had to hope it didn't end up the same way.

When the bell rang everyone stood and there were vague goodbyes. Jeremy was not happy to see Tyler still standing at Grace's side. This couldn't be happening. Not again. There was no reason for him to stay and if he went over there, he and Tyler would just fight again. He would just have to hope for an opportunity. He gathered his bag and left the cafeteria, his mind on Grace the whole way.

Tyler couldn't seem to keep his mind off Grace. She was making him insanely curious. He felt like they had a lot in common. He wanted to explore it more.  
"You okay?" he asked as they began to walk.  
"Yeah, you?" She smiled as she said it. "How do you have time for all the achieving _and_ vomiting?"  
"I don't party very often. It was the end of summer, come on!" He wanted to ask about when he'd arrived at the table but if Grace wanted to keep things light he'd keep things light. She just laughed. He shook his head and smiled. He might be in over his head on this one.

_A/N: So I think for this story I'm going to try and switch between characters and first and third person. I feel like it's the best way I can tell this story. Anyways, please leave a review *puppy eyes* they really keep me going…_


	4. Isn't Lovestruck the Same as Fucked Up?

_You looked at me as you walked in the room, like the red sea you split me open._

_GRACE_

I couldn't believe it. Somehow, over the day Tyler was actually being nice to me? Really nice actually. He'd walked me to most of my classes and distracting everyone at the table was just a godsend. I never liked to talk about my mother, specifically because I would never seem to find the words. The only downside was that I was now even more head over heels than I was this morning. I didn't even care that he had the reputation of a party boy. Which was a pretty big stretch for me. Then again I knew he played three sports which was intense, and he said he didn't party often, which I believed. Basically I'd talked myself out of being upset with the one negative quality so far. Though the scene at the table was a little…unusual. Elena's little brother was adorable, to be sure. It seemed like he and Tyler were constantly fighting. I had the feeling I'd only seen the tip of the ice berg where they were concerned.  
"So this is you?" Tyler questioned, stopping at the door. I glanced into the mostly empty room.  
"Yeah. This is it. Thanks again Tyler." He rolled his eyes and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.  
"See ya Grace." I nodded before going in and taking a seat. I pulled out my notebook and ran the pen over the page aimlessly, watching the line of blue as I tried to not think about Tyler. I added a few stars and cubes as I waited for the class to start. I looked towards the door as the bell rang, just in time to see Tyler duck in. I watched with wide eyes as he took the seat next to me. "I forgot. I have this class too," he said casually. I couldn't find the words to reply.

The instructor took attendance and passed blank paper down the rows.  
"I want you to draw something that means something to you." I tried desperately not to notice Tyler next to me but it was impossible. And he said he liked to sketch which implied skill. Whereas I had none. God damn it. I wondered if I could draw myself as a splat after I jumped off the nearest cliff. Not to mention, I really had no clue what to draw. The limited ability wasn't helping. Just relax, I ordered myself. Tyler was just being nice to me. There was no reason to be nervous. It wasn't like he liked me or anything. I snorted to myself at the thought. As a rule, people that looked like Tyler did not like people that looked like me. This wasn't a movie. He was just trying to be a better person and I was in the line of fire. If it hadn't been for Matt he wouldn't even know my name. Yeah. Yeah. I shook my head slightly. I could get through this. I started moving my pencil without thinking.  
"What are you drawing?" Tyler asked. I looked down at the paper.  
"Oh, um, the moon I guess." I glanced at him just in time to see him frown. Was it that bad? God, I'd only drawn a circle. "What about you?" Just stop looking at my paper, stop looking at my paper. Tyler already had an outline of a tree.  
"I used to climb it as a kid," he said gruffly. We lapsed back into silence and I went back to work on my pathetic drawing. _I love you to the moon and back._ My father used to say it all the time. I shaded a spot of Maria.  
"You've got some raw talent Ms. Shays." I jerked to see the instructor over my shoulder. She was getting paid to say that.  
"Um, thanks," I mumbled.  
"Maybe Mr. Lockwood will take you under his wing." Yeah, if he wanted me to clean under there.

I couldn't help the feeling that I'd done something wrong. Maybe Tyler had just run out of his non-dick patience? Tyler didn't look over at me; he just kept working on his drawing as I stole glances at him. Maybe he'd decided that I was through my first day and his good deed was done. Not like I could blame him. I tried to stop thinking about it. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I went back over everything in my head. I mean, I made that comment about his car but I was not in control of my mouth at that point. And it was true…mostly. Mustangs were just the cool car that everyone automatically thought of. I preferred mine. So not the point. The bell rang while I was still working on my sketch. Tyler stood and gathered his things, still not looking at me.  
"I've got practice," he murmured, "I'll see ya."  
"I like your tree," I said, vaguely motioning to the paper before thinking about stabbing myself with my pencil. Tyler just shrugged.  
"It's okay." He dropped it into the trash can by the door and disappeared without another word. I went and got it without really thinking it over. It was too good to just throw away, surely.  
"Shouldn't you be getting to class Ms. Shays?"  
"Oh, um," I went back to my seat, sliding Tyler's drawing under mine, "I've got a free period actually." She nodded while piling her own things.  
"Feel free to stay and work then. I've got a few other students that will probably come in."  
"Oh," I nodded slightly, "okay."  
"I look forward to seeing your work this semester." I blushed.  
"Thanks. I look forward to learning this semester." That much was true. I wanted to be better. She smiled slightly before leaving. I sat back down. Empty room…it was kind of cool actually. At least I didn't have to be embarrassed. I settled back into the chair, half wondering if anyone was going to show up. Part of me was disappointed that Tyler had practice and part of me was grateful. I didn't want to have a crush on him. My history of crushes has never worked out in my favor. It's better if I just nip it in the bud. Like that's even possible. It would help if I could actually convince myself of anything negative about the boy. But I was all rosy glasses and ooh la la today apparently. I wish the fact that chances of him liking me were slim to zero had any effect. It'd never stopped me before. Damn my heart. Or teenage hormones. Whatever it was exactly that did this to me. Whatever it was, damn it to hell. I didn't need this complication. Things were supposed to be simpler here. Should have known. Bad luck has a nasty habit of following me around.

_A/N: I will most definitely be getting to the Jyler. I promise. And when I do, you guys will probably see an M rating all over again. These dirty, dirty ideas will not leave me alone! There will be plenty of loving going around; you'll just have to stay tuned…_


	5. Hello Opportunity

_So come here and never leave this place, perfection of your face, slows me down. Slows me down. So fall down I need you to trust me, go easy don't rush me. Help me out. Why don't you help me out?_

_JEREMY_

Free period. Finally, thank God. At least I didn't have to pretend to pay attention. Needless to say, my thoughts were on Grace…and Tyler. I made a beeline for the art room. Not that I had anything to work on. It didn't matter. At least it was somewhere I could relax. The one place that I was at home on school grounds was the art room. It was my territory. I knew Tyler spent some of his time there as well; it was sort of unavoidable since Ms. Carson had a huge crush on his work. It didn't matter. He wasn't there when I was there. _That_ was what mattered. I paused in the doorway. Someone was already there. I felt a brief stab of disappointment. It was only one person. Setting my bag on one of the back tables I looked up as she spoke.  
"It's Jeremy, right?" She watched me with a small smile. I smiled automatically.  
"Hey Grace. I didn't know you were into art." My stomach twisted as I said the words. Hello opportunity.  
"You either. You just missed Tyler," she said, smile widening slightly. I chuckled. The jealousy was quickly outweighed by the euphoric feeling of seeing her again.  
"Yeah…sorry you had to see that." She just shrugged.  
"It's okay. Anything to take the attention off of me is good. I hate being the new girl."  
"It can't be easy," I said as I pulled out my sketchbook. She shrugged again. I took out my ipod as well, sitting it on the dock system.  
"We can play music in here?"  
"Yeah, Ms. Carson is pretty awesome like that. She's all about the creative flow."  
"That's her name." I smiled.  
"Yeah."

Suddenly I was nervous. What if she didn't like my music? What if she did? A slight thrill went through me. Only one way to find out. I pressed play before taking the seat next to her.  
"No judging my sketches though," she said, covering it with both hands. I held up both hands.  
"Who do you think I am, Picasso?"  
"Yeah well I just had to sit next to Tyler all last period and he just…puts me to shame," she shook her head slightly.  
"He's good," I murmured. That much was true. I was loath to admit it. But it was true. "In any case, there shall be no judgment from me." She laughed and I lost myself in it.  
"Thanks." The Marilyn Manson song that had been playing drifted to a close and another song started. I tapped my pencil to the beat as I thought about whether I should start sketching or keep talking. _I look around around look it over… _"Wait, wait, wait," Grace said, dropping her pencil suddenly, "stop everything."  
"What?" She looked to the speakers and back to me.  
"Marianas Trench?" she questioned, her mouth quirking. _Step one step two step three repeat… _  
"You know Marianas Trench?" I returned.  
"Are you kidding?" She got up and turned the music louder. "If I could marry a band it would be Marianas Trench." She sat down again but turned towards me rather than sketching. My sketchbook stayed closed. We talked music for a long time. She got more perfect with each passing second. While Grace tended to stay away from some of my favorite hardcore artists we agreed on more than we disagreed on. "Alright," she finally sighed, "our ipods should just get married." I laughed in response. Was I the only one feeling this connection? Impossible.  
"Anytime."

It was sick but I was glad that she was shy. Most of the time I was too. I wasn't sure how I knew, but I was competing with Tyler all over again. He wasn't shy. And while he'd been a better guy recently he was still an attention whore. Hopefully his need for the spotlight would put her off. And then I'd be waiting. Or I could just make a move first. No, I couldn't. Could I? I sighed to myself as she tucked hair behind her ear. The more time I spent with her, the more stunning she got. That was the normal progression of things though.  
"So, first impressions. What do you think?"  
"Oh well. I mean, Matt's really nice and so is Stefan. Caroline seems a bit…picky but cool. Elena seems cool too." She paused and sighed, "I don't really know about Tyler," she admitted. "This morning he was kind of…but then the rest of the day he's been really awesome. He walked me to like all of my classes. Even though I'm pretty sure it made him late. But then he was kind of…off in art again. I don't know. I mean. I don't think he likes me. I think he was just trying to do a good deed?" I didn't say anything as I worked through the jealous anger. He'd been with her all day? Damn. I wanted to tell her that he was a dick and she should stay away but that would be wrong. I sighed mentally. He'd been making an effort lately. Not to mention if I told her something and no one backed it up, including Tyler, it would only make me look bad. I chose my words carefully.  
"I think that if he didn't like you he wouldn't have done that. Tyler has been trying lately to be a better person but I don't think that was his only reason. I don't think you need to worry about it. If he doesn't like you he'll probably just start avoiding you, which I really doubt is going to happen." Even though I really, really wish it would.  
"Really?" she questioned quietly, smiling doubtfully. I just nodded. Someone had done some serious work on her I realized. It wasn't just that she was shy. She honestly thought that she wasn't worth the time. The realization made me angry.  
"I think everybody likes you too. I know I do," I shrugged slightly, as if it wasn't a big deal, "I think you'll be a great addition to our group."  
"Thanks Jeremy," she breathed. Another thrill went through me as she said my name. I was so fucked.

It didn't take me long to decide that I was okay with being fucked. It was pleasant in a twisted way. I hadn't felt this in a long time. My heart racing along towards oblivion, this…heat, the way my heart caught on invisible hooks when our eyes met, it was exquisite torture. Along with all of the other forms of torture I'd encountered in my life, it was one of the best. The bell rang and Grace began gathering her things. She slid two sketches into a folder.  
"Those are good," I murmured.  
"You said no judgment," she shot back, narrowing her eyes, "and one of them isn't even mine so," she stuck her tongue out to finish the sentence.  
"Whose is it?"  
"Tyler's, he didn't want it," she shrugged. I could swear I felt the earth shift beneath my feet. She _liked _him. Fuck. She liked him. I didn't like it anymore. Still…we had a connection. Didn't we? God, how desperate was I? She stood and slipped her purse onto her shoulder as I tried to deal with my own personal apocalypse. "I'll see you later Jeremy," she said, her cheeks the slightest shade of pink. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Once again, Tyler Lockwood gets the girl. While I stand pathetically in the background. I snatched my ipod off the dock and barely stopped myself from hurling it across the room. I needed to get to gym. God damn my fucking life. I couldn't let history repeat itself. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I wasn't lying down without a fight this time. I wondered if it would always be like this for Tyler and me, locked in a duel with each other. All I knew was that with Grace on the line I was not backing down.

_A/N: I'm loving this. I'm also glad that Grace is starting to win you guys over. She won't get in the way…too much. Oh yeah, and I know it's highly unlikely that Jeremy listens to Marianas Trench…just let me live in that tiny fantasy of my own okay?_


	6. We're Men  We'll Handle This Like Men

_We have a situation here, it's clear, it's here. Dead space. The only thing that's left to fear is too late, to ever start again. _

_TYLER_

Hitting the punching bag wasn't enough. It didn't hit back. I needed more of a distraction. I'd already been at it for an hour and a half, practice being in the weight room for the day. But it didn't help that I had to monitor how hard I was hitting the bag so I didn't split it. Which led me back to the problem in the first place. I was not human. I wanted to be. I wished that I could pretend I was. But as soon as Grace said _moon _I was back in that dank little cellar, chained to the walls. The gym class let out and I stayed in the weight room, hitting over and over again. I exhaled on each punch. Soon the sounds were all I could think about. _'Thud, shh, thud, shh, thud, shh, thud, thud, shh, thud, shh.' _  
"Hey," I glanced up in surprise, my hand hitting the bag one last time. Jeremy stood there in a dark shirt and green gym shorts. He twisted the hem of his shirt in one hand.  
"What's up Gilbert?" He paused, taking a step forward before rocking back. He dropped his hand and sighed.  
"I just, wanted to talk for a second."  
"Okay," I paced back to the mat in the corner of the room, "wanna wrestle while we do that?" Jeremy laughed slightly.  
"Yeah, like there's any point to that."  
"Come on Gilbert, I need a distraction, don't be such a chick." I picked at the tape on my hands as I said it.  
"I don't like getting into things that I know I won't win."  
"No pressure. Just for fun, come on. I'll even go easy on you." He laughed again, finally stepping forward.  
"You have to."

We paced around each other. I swiped a hand out, laughing as he dodged out of the way.  
"So what'd you want to talk about?"  
"Uh," he dodged again, "maybe we should talk _after_." I arched an eyebrow before shrugging.  
"Okay." He rushed me unexpectedly, taking my legs right out from under me. He jumped up before I could grab him. I got up slowly, laughing again. I didn't expect to actually have fun doing this. It was kind of…nice.  
"Come on Lockwood, show me what you got."  
"You shouldn't tease me Gilbert. I don't like being teased." He wisely kept his mouth shut and I wrapped him in a headlock. Jeremy struggled but I held him easily. Supernatural strength did have its advantages every so often.  
"Not fair," he muttered, "you're cheating."  
"I'm just using my natural abilities." He sighed before chuckling once.  
"Alright, uncle. I tap out. Whatever." I released him.  
"You're pretty good," I said, resting my hands on my hips.  
"Yeah well, I've had some practice." He smirked. Ripping the tape off my hands I balled it up and tossed it into the trashcan.  
"You want to walk and talk?" He nodded and we headed for the locker room.  
"I don't want things to go back to the way they used to be. Between us I mean." I nodded.  
"Okay. I think I can handle that." He just frowned. I opened the door and let him pass through first. "Why do I feel like there's something you're not telling me?" He sat on a bench heavily and ran his hands through his hair. I yanked my shirt off and let it drop to the floor. I had all this nervous energy now. While I would classify things between us as okay that didn't mean we would just drop in on each other and chat.

He sighed out a breath and I waited. I wanted a shower and I didn't think Jeremy would appreciate me stripping naked while he was trying to talk.  
"Grace," he sighed. I felt my stomach clench. Please don't tell me he's about to say what I think he's about to say. He finally met my eyes. "I like her," he said simply. Shit. I let myself sink on the bench next to him.  
"You already know what I'm going to say," I muttered, covering my eyes for a moment.  
"Yeah," he let out slowly. "I kind of figured that." I turned to him, swinging one leg over the bench.  
"So what do we do?"  
"You're asking me?" he questioned on a laugh.  
"Well I," I sighed, "I don't want to go back to the way things were either." He smiled ever so slightly.  
"At least we can agree on that."  
"Our tastes have coincided before." Jeremy stiffened and I echoed it in response. Damn it, I knew Vicki was a sore subject. "Sorry," I muttered. He shook his head.  
"It's not your fault Tyler. I don't want to fight about it. But I can't just walk away either."  
"I feel the same," I said on a nod. "So as of right now, she's fair game." After a moment he nodded in agreement. "I'm not holding back," I let out, smirking.  
"I'm not either."  
"After a week we make our moves. If she agrees to a date it's over." I held out my hand and Jeremy shook it once.  
"I'm glad we can handle this like mature adults." I smiled again.  
"I said nothing about being mature."  
"Do your worst Lockwood, I already know her favorite bands."  
"Well then, I'll just have to step up my game. You're on." Jeremy smiled before climbing off the bench and disappearing in search of his own locker. Maybe this would be fun too.

I grabbed a towel and headed for the showers. Part of me couldn't believe I'd agreed to this crazy deal. It was necessary though, wasn't it? Was it? God we don't even know this girl. I wanted to. I let myself sigh as the warm water slid over my skin; I had a week to find out. It didn't have to be serious. It didn't have to be anything. But it _could _be. That was the important part and I knew it. I couldn't really describe it, not even to myself. There was something about her. I felt like maybe if she was okay and if I was okay then maybe we could be together. Even someone as damaged as me. She'd been through things, I knew that. If she'd found a way past it, maybe she could show me too. She had to be more stable than I was. And it was more than that at the exact same time. She was beautiful and charming. She wasn't even half bad at sketching. She just needed to pick better subject matter. Dipping my head into the spray I let the water surround me. For a few moments I could focus on that and not everything else that was going on. I needed sleep, I realized it warily. And it would be a long, long time before I drank again. I hadn't thought that the hangover would affect the wolf side of me…but it did. Guess I should have seen that coming. It was part of me. I finished washing and dried before dressing. Time to go home. Tomorrow was a new day and all that. Tomorrow was day 1. I was more excited than I'd been an hour ago and if I was being completely honest, it wasn't just the idea of Grace. Maybe I wasn't ready to admit the rest of it. I thought about it for another second. No, I definitely wasn't ready.

_A/N: I know you're out there. I know you're reading this. Leave me a review…_


	7. I Have Enough Issues for a Subscription

_But you weren't there, right when I needed you the most. And now I dream about it, and how it's too bad, it's too bad._

_GRACE_

I headed home after my free period, beating Uncle Dustin by more than an hour. I flopped on the couch, not bothering to turn the TV on. My first day had blindsided me. I'd met an entire group of great people _and_ two amazing guys. Sure Tyler was immediate infatuation but I felt like with Jeremy I had a legitimate connection. I couldn't believe our tastes in music were so similar. I'd never met anyone like him. Now I was torn. It was sort of delicious though. I mean, I couldn't think of two better guys to be crushing on. If I was going to be all jittery and caught up, which I couldn't control, I might as well try to enjoy it. Right? Maybe I just _wanted_ it to make sense to me. I mean, having a crush on two different guys at the same time doesn't make me a bad person right? No. Of course not. It's not like I can help it. They're both awesome in different ways. And did I mention super attractive? I mean come on, I'm only human here. This was hardly my fault. But I was setting myself up for disappointment. Part of me already knew it; maybe it was most of me. Maybe I'd pull myself back later. Right now it was kind of nice. If I was obsessing over them I couldn't very well be obsessing over me, now could I? Jeremy's eyes… Tyler's lips… Both of their, everything… Like I could pick either of them apart piece by piece. Dear God. I laid my hands over my eyes. The front door opened and I ran a hand though my hair before sitting up.  
"Hey, how was your first day?" Uncle Dustin questioned, smiling.  
"It was…informative." He held up a box.  
"I brought pizza." I smiled easily.  
"Thanks."  
"Meet anyone interesting?"  
"Uhm," I hesitated and took a breath, "yeah actually. A really nice group of people."  
"Look at that," he walked into the kitchen, "you're already flourishing."  
"Well, we'll see."  
"Have faith Grace. Sometimes things work out." I pursed my lips, wondering if I should ask exactly how having a crush on two different guys who, oh yeah, didn't like each other could possibly work out. Probably not. I shook my head and followed him.

It was easier than I would have thought. Accepting it. Normally with crushes I would fight it and tell myself not to be stupid. But I was too caught up in both of them to do it now. Whether that was a good thing or not would need more time. I made it through dinner without mentioning either Tyler or Jeremy. That was a miracle in and of itself. Uncle Dustin didn't mention my frequent zoning out sessions and I didn't realize until later that I was doing it. In that way it sort of worked out. I was putting our plates and glasses in the dishwasher when he said the words that I should have seen coming. The words I dreaded with every fiber of my being. "Your mom called."  
"That's nice," I murmured dryly. He sighed, tossing the pizza box in the trashcan.  
"You should talk to her."  
"No."  
"Grace, just give her a chance."  
"_No. _I'm not ready."  
"You know, there's a lot of her in you." I slammed the dishwasher closed.  
"You know that's the worst thing to say to me," I let out, clenching my hands on my hips.  
"Grace," he sighed, shaking his head.  
"I don't want to talk anymore," I murmured. I was going to cry, I could feel it. I didn't need to do that when anyone else was around.

I managed to keep my self pity to a minimum. A few tears and then I put my headphones in and blasted music so loud I wouldn't have heard an atomic bomb drop on my head. Music is therapy. Anyone who says otherwise needs more of it. Once I'd relaxed a bit I turned the music down and changed into my pajamas. I was wary of sleep but I knew it would take a while for me to get there and the morning always came early. I settled back on my pillows and pulled the covers to my chin. Sighing deeply I closed my eyes. _You will not dream about her. You will not dream about her. You are past this. You will not dream about her. _If only it were that easy. I should have known better. I knew I was dreaming, but the realization did not help me. I was standing in the front yard. The lights were on in several windows, someone was home. The door opened and my breath caught. My father. Alive, smiling, and wearing his favorite jacket. I opened my lips but no words came out. My voice suddenly did not work anymore. I wanted to tell him, I had to tell him, don't go. Don't go. You won't ever come back if you go now. Don't go. You'll die. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move, but I could cry. His gaze passed over me for the most fleeting second, but he still got in the car. I screamed into the silence. It did no good. I woke suddenly. I did not move, gasping slightly as my eyes opened as wide as they could go. My heart was racing. I lay silently until it resumed its normal pace. Only then did I turn my head. It was nearly five in the morning. I allowed a small groan. Going back to sleep now would just make it worse in so many ways. I disentangled myself from the sheets and got out of bed.

The morning blurred into one mass of 'Dear God' and 'Why me?' More than anything I wanted to play hooky and stay home. But it was only the second day. That wouldn't exactly set a good record. So in the end, I sucked it up and decided to go to school. With a smile I realized I would get to see Tyler and Jeremy again today. That was all it took to shake off the last vestiges of the nightmare. These crushes could really come in handy. Not that I explained that to my uncle. His eyebrows questioned me silently and I ignored it. He was getting the silent treatment until I got over last night. That could take a while. I knew that I was similar to my mother in many ways. Reminding me of it was not going to win him any points. He knew that. I wondered why exactly he did it. But then I supposed getting caught between your sister and your niece couldn't be easy. Still, it wasn't like he could just force me into it. It wasn't easy on me either. Families were not supposed to be like this. But where exactly had I gotten that idea anyways? Who said my family was supposed to be any way other than how it was? Clearly Disney needs to make more movies about dysfunctional families. Bambi doesn't count. I sighed at the image in the mirror before pulling my hair back. Today was definitely not a day to deal with it. Suddenly I was eager to get to school. Clearly I needed a hot male distraction. Honestly either would do.

_A/N: Oh you guys, my Jyler heart is so broken right now. I have no clue if this will cause a delay or not. Stupid show…why can't they do things right?_


	8. Check It

_Well did I say it out loud? Did you see all the signs? Did you wonder if something was not right? Did you know it was me? Did you?_

_EVERYONE_

Day 1

Grace made her way down the hall quickly. Part of her doubted that Tyler was already in class this early but she didn't really have anything better to do. She didn't have to wait long. Little did she know Tyler hadn't been able to wait any longer either. He offered her one of the cups of coffee in his hands with a small smile.  
"I didn't know how you took it, I hope it's okay."  
"Are you kidding?" Grace gasped, wrapping both hands around the warm cup. "You're my savior. How did you know I had trouble sleeping?"  
"Guess it was just good timing," Tyler murmured.  
"Are you always this early?" she questioned, taking a sip. Tyler laughed.  
"No. I went for a run earlier. Ran out of things to do."  
"Same, well," she wrinkled her nose, "except for the running part." The teacher came in then; he took one look in the room, backed out and came back in.  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I just had to do a double take. Did hell freeze over while I was asleep?"  
"No," Tyler allowed, glowering slightly, "it was just a freak accident." Mr. Saltzman smiled.  
"Good to know I suppose." He set his bag on the desk before leaning against the corner and turning towards them. "So, Ms. Shays, how do you like Mystic Falls so far?"

Tyler watched Grace as she talked to Alaric, trying not to be pissed off. He'd come in early just so he could talk to her. And yeah, he was sucking up. Good thing she liked coffee. She did look tired. He wondered what had kept her awake. Suddenly she was waving a hand in front of his face.  
"Hm?" he asked, looking around.  
"I just asked how you were doing," Alaric responded, clearly amused. Tyler shrugged. He wondered for a second if Alaric was asking about him or the beasty side of him.  
"I'm alright."  
"Good," Alaric said. Tyler could tell he meant it and smiled slightly in response. It had been really awkward, the first time they'd talked about it. But now that was gone and Tyler was sort of glad that someone else knew. It took some of the weight off his shoulders.

Jeremy grumbled in his head as he made his way to the history room, Alaric's phone in his pocket. Why couldn't Elena drop it off? He supposed it didn't matter. And she had already been half out the door when Jenna noticed it. Damn his tendency to sleep in for as long as possible. It wasn't really a big deal. He stopped in the doorway of the history room, nearly doing the same thing Alaric had done. Tyler was already at school? But the reason was obvious. And he'd even brought Grace coffee. Damn it. At some point, he'd gotten slick. Jeremy hadn't been expecting that. Sitting in the desk next to her he looked way too comfortable. Jeremy ignored the urge to throw Alaric's phone at Tyler's head. He might miss and hit Grace. Not to mention, Alaric wouldn't be happy about it. He walked in the room instead.  
"Hey," he said, speaking to Alaric, "you left this this morning," he offered the phone before letting himself glance to Tyler and Grace.  
"Oh, thanks Jeremy." Jeremy wasn't paying attention to Alaric anymore. His gaze was totally on Tyler. The reason for it was all in Tyler's smirk. The message was clear. _Check the scoreboard Gilbert. _

Tyler Jeremy  
1 0

Grace couldn't believe her luck. Not only had Tyler arrived early and brought coffee but now she got to see Jeremy too. For once she was sending positive thoughts in fate's direction. She smiled when he finally looked at her and he smiled in return. Her heart flipped a bit.  
"Hey, how are you this morning?" he questioned, frowning ever so slightly as he crossed the room.  
"Eh, I'm alright."  
"You look tired," he murmured. She let herself shrug.  
"Bad dreams."  
"You want to talk about it?" She shook her head immediately.  
"Thanks for offering though."  
"It's no problem." Students began drifting in. Grace nodded at Matt as he took the seat on the other side of Tyler.

Tyler's morning had officially gone straight to hell. He couldn't believe it. First Alaric. Then Gilbert. And now Matt was doing his best to talk his ear off. Couldn't he tell that Tyler was eavesdropping on the conversation going on to his left? Tyler thought he was making it pretty obvious. The glare he shot Matt's way did no good. Matt just kept blathering on. Tyler was about to reach out and put Matt's face through the desk when Alaric spoke again.  
"Shouldn't you be getting to class Jeremy?" Jeremy heaved a sigh and Tyler managed another small smirk.  
"Yeah, I should be going. See you later Grace."  
"Okay," she agreed happily, "it was good talking to you Jer." The smirk fell off Tyler's face. Since when were nicknames introduced?

Jeremy turned towards the door, making sure to catch Tyler's eye as he did. It was his turn to smile triumphantly. _Game on. _

Tyler Jeremy  
1 1

Grace sat, smiling to herself as Tyler talked to Matt. This was already going better than expected. She didn't even mind when class started before she got the chance to talk to Tyler again.  
"Alright guys. History. I know. Boo hiss, why do we have to learn this it's so boring you don't know what the hell you're talking about… So on and so forth. What I want you guys to take away from this course is that history does matter. First project, due Friday. Personal histories of everyone in this room. You'll be paired up by drawing numbers and learn about the other person, you will present them to the class." An audible groan ran through the room. He walked up and down the rows of desks, passing out slips of paper. Grace unfolded hers to see an 8 scribbled there. She smiled when Tyler held up his own scrap, another 8 there as well. "I suggest you start now," Mr. Saltzman said, leaning against the edge of his desk.

And just like that Tyler's morning turned itself back around. He smiled as he scooted his desk closer to Grace's.  
"So," he murmured, "what do I need to know about you? Tell me everything."

_A/N: So I'm kind of curious... Have you guys picked sides? Which ship are you rooting for? _


	9. Toeing the Line

_I could give you everything, but would that be what you want? I could be enough for you, and give you anything I've got. I could see inside your head, and make you come undone. I could show you love again, if you would only turn around, hear the sound of my heart beating for you._

_TYLER_

I couldn't stop tracing her lips as she spoke. She had me hypnotized and she didn't even know it. Maybe that was the best part. For the first time, I really truly realized it, I had it bad.  
"So Ty, what about you?" My chest tightened for a moment and I shook my head.  
"No no, we're still on you. All I know is that you're middle name is Michelle and your favorite color is orange. That's not much of a history." She dipped her head briefly before smiling a tiny smile.  
"Maybe I don't like my history."  
"Yeah," I agreed, "I don't like mine either."  
"Well why exactly do I have to go first?" I splayed my hands, half shrugging,  
"Ladies first." Her lips twitched and she shook her head a fraction of an inch.  
"You suck."  
"That hurts Grace, that really hurts."  
"Cry me a river." I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "What exactly does personal history even mean? Who your parents are? Where you're from? When you were born?"  
"Just tell me what you want to tell me. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to talk about." She shot me a grateful smile. The bell rang before she could say anything.  
"So when are we getting together to finish this?" she questioned.  
"How's tomorrow?" She shrugged.  
"I don't have any plans." I would have suggested today, but I didn't want to scare her off. I had to pace myself.

I walked her to English just like the day before. It was a comfortable quiet. We stopped at the door.  
"So I should probably get your number," I said, "for the project. You know."  
"Of course," she murmured. Sliding my phone from my pocket I laid it in her outstretched hand. She handed it back to me after a minute. "See ya." I put it back in my pocket and crossed the hall. My phone buzzed as I sat down. I pulled it out when the teacher's back was turned.  
'Text from IDriveaKickassCar' I had to smile. Stealing one more glance at the teacher I opened the text.  
'Boo'  
'Do I want to know what I am in your phone?'  
'No'  
'Tell me'  
'Eh I don't wanna'  
'Come on…'  
'Okay…fine it's PonyBoy' I couldn't decide whether to be upset or amused.  
'You're so wrong'  
'Made sense to me'  
'Shouldn't you be paying attention?'  
'Shouldn't you?' Yeah okay, so she might have had a point there.  
'It's only the second day'  
'Oh so that only applies to you then?'  
'Maybe' She didn't respond. I wondered if she'd been caught. Eventually I stopped checking my phone and started listening to the teacher again.

The rest of the class dragged by slowly. It was the second day and we were still talking about classroom policies. When the bell finally rang I sighed in relief. Grace met me at the door, smile apologetic.  
"I almost got my phone taken away."  
"It's no problem."  
"It has all my music on it; if something ever happened to it it would truly be tragic." She pouted slightly as she said the words.  
"Definitely not worth the risk," I murmured, "I prefer talking to you anyways," I offered with a smile. She blushed. The tint to her cheeks did more to me than I'd like to admit. I took a deep breath and made sure that I was in control of myself before I spoke again. "So English didn't bore you to death?"  
"Elch," she let out, "we're going to have to read Wuthering Heights later."  
"Don't girls love that book?" I know I'd heard the title before and I was thinking it was from a girl.  
"It's only because it's Bella's favorite book," she muttered, rolling her eyes.  
"Bella who?" She shot me a brilliant smile and I suddenly didn't care that I didn't have any clue what we were talking about.  
"In any case," she continued, "I can't stand it."  
"You've already read it? Now who's the overachiever?"  
"Well," she frowned slightly and shook her head, as if banishing a thought, "I made the mistake of taking honors English my sophomore year. In way over my head on that one, I barely made it out alive actually. The point of the matter is, I read it then."  
"Why didn't you like it?"  
"A couple of reasons, for one, both main characters were stuck in terrible situations that they couldn't get out of. That's just depressing. And any fiction with grave desecration is just…wrong. Well, except Supernatural." I chuckled as we stopped at the door.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about."

She let out a slight laugh as her eyes widened.  
"I can't believe you don't watch Supernatural."  
"I don't really watch TV," I admitted slowly.  
"For shame. Though, you're probably too busy overachieving to watch TV huh?"  
"You're going to give me a complex."  
"I never said it was a good thing," she said, arching both eyebrows. She was teasing me. And I didn't mind. "Maybe I'll educate you in the fine art of Winchester sometime."  
"If I have the time," I agreed with a smile. I already knew I would make the time. She smiled again, glancing down before meeting my eyes.  
"I should go in. You should go to class."  
"Okay," I agreed, unmoving.  
"I'm serious," she murmured, shoving me lightly. I let myself stumble backwards before smiling and turning down the hall. I headed for the main office to see if I could get my lunch period switched. I couldn't exactly leave Jeremy at the table with Grace alone now could I? I couldn't cut out of class everyday early either.  
"Tyler," Mrs. Adams said affectionately, sliding her glasses off her nose, "what brings you in today?" I put on my best people pleasing smile. The one I'd learned from my father.  
"Hi Mrs. Adams. How are you?" I purposely avoided answering. Something told me she'd need just a little buttering up first. I know…this isn't a good guy move. Stefan probably wouldn't be caught dead doing this. Or would that be caught alive? Not the point. In any case. I'm in competition. All's fair in love and war. This definitely qualifies as war.  
"I'm fine," she said, "how about you?" I let my shoulders lift and drop.  
"Eh, I'm alright I guess." I sighed and glanced to the floor for a second. "I was actually kind of hoping," pause to scratch the back of my neck and show hesitation, "that I could get my schedule shifted around a bit. It would just really help if I could move calculus a period earlier…I'm just used to having lunch then and it's really hard for me to focus."  
"Let's take a look at your schedule." She put her glasses back on and moved to her computer. "Well, it looks like you have a free period right before sixth period. Right now too?" I nodded. "I suppose we can make this happen then." I forced myself to keep my smile small.  
"Really? Thank you so much Mrs. Adams." Not for the first time I was happy about my lighter schedule this year. She printed off my new schedule.  
"Just take this with you Tyler."  
"Okay, thanks again Mrs. Adams."  
"It's no problem dear, now get out of here and enjoy the rest of your free period." Only when I was leaving the office did I let my smile break into a full grin. Mission accomplished. I couldn't wait to see Jeremy's face.


	10. Them vs You vs Me

_It's been a long time coming, and the table's turned around, cause one of us is going, one of us is going down. I'm not running, it's a little different now, cause one of us is going, one of us is going down._

_JEREMY_

I hurried to the cafeteria. I wanted to be there first. At least I knew Tyler wouldn't be there. Coming in halfway through the period signaled that he didn't have it free every day. Sucking up could only get you so far. No way was he getting it off all the time. Stefan and Elena were already there.  
"Hey Jer," Elena said. "What's up?" I just shrugged. I sat across from them, hoping that Grace would sit next to me when she got here.  
"Why, what's up with you?"  
"Nothing much…I'm surprised Grace isn't with you." Shit.  
"Is it that obvious?" I questioned quietly.  
"I know you well," she said, flipping hair over her shoulder. "Should I be worried Jer?" I scowled.  
"Why would you be worried?"  
"Speaking of Grace," Stefan said, cutting us off. I turned to see Grace coming in with Caroline and Matt on either side. Caroline had her arm looped through Grace's. Shit. Caroline guided Grace right around to the opposite side of the table, sandwiching her between herself and Elena while smiling. I was tempted to kick the vampire under the table. I had my ring. I'd be fine. Matt just sat beside me, obviously knowing better than to challenge his girlfriend.  
"Sorry man," Matt murmured, "they're already talking shopping. Looks like you're sunk."  
"Does everyone know?" I hissed back. He chuckled.  
"It's not like you and Tyler made the effort to hide it. You'll be lucky if she's still oblivious." I was tempted to make a remark about it being ironic that Matt was calling someone else oblivious when his nickname had been Fucking Oblivious Matt for the longest time. At least he knew now. I let my eyes roll.

Someone dropped next to me and wrapped their arm around my neck. _Oh hell no. _  
"Hey Jer," Tyler breathed in my ear. I fought the urge to shiver and tried to shove him off. He held tight, laughing.  
"Get off me," I gritted out. This day was just not going right at all. He made a strangled sound suddenly, somewhere between a grunt and a whimper, and dropped his arm. He shot a glare Stefan's way and I in turn shot him a smile. Stefan just tilted his head towards Elena. "Didn't know you had this period free Tyler," I let out, straightening my shirt.  
"I got my schedule straightened out, thanks for the concern though." Smug bastard.  
"Yeah well, things just got interesting around here."  
"Hm?"  
"Everyone knows." Tyler went still and slowly looked over at me. He glanced to the rest of the table before shrugging.  
"I can handle it."  
"Oh my God," Caroline shrieked, "you haven't been to the grill yet? We have to go, tonight. Girls' night out. You can meet Bonnie."  
"Um, okay," Grace agreed after a moment.  
"She's like a viper," I breathed. Tyler laughed unexpectedly.  
"And Grace is in her sights," he agreed.  
"I'm gonna go grab food," I announced, as Grace began to look increasingly uncomfortable.  
"Me too," she piped up, extracting herself from Elena and Caroline.  
"Babe, can you get me a water?" Caroline questioned, looking pointedly at Matt.  
"You already have one."  
"It tastes stale," she growled, narrowing her eyes.  
"Fresh water," he said, sliding out of the table, "coming right up." Tyler stood too, not that I hadn't been expecting him to. "You can relax '67," Matt said, falling into step next to Grace, "she means well. She just doesn't know how intense she can be sometimes…" She let out a small laugh as they walked, leaving Tyler and I next to each other.  
"Damn," Tyler let out.  
"Apparently they're all against us."  
"You going to the grill tonight?" he questioned. I glanced to him before looking back at Grace.  
"You know it."

The rest of the lunch period everyone at the table worked to keep both Tyler and I out of the conversation. If Grace noticed, she didn't say anything. Tyler started flicking peas at Stefan's head and I was tempted to join him but settled for watching instead. Every pea that hit Stefan's face was rewarded with a swift kick under the table. Nonetheless, Tyler kept at it. He could be amazingly stubborn when he wanted to. Eventually Elena joined in the kicking as well. Somehow Matt, Caroline, and Grace remained engaged in a conversation as it was happening. Tyler ran out of peas and settled for rubbing his leg, arm brushing my thigh as he did.  
"Get off me," I muttered, pushing him.  
"Yeah, pretend you don't like it Gilbert." My cheeks heated at the accusation and my jaw dropped slightly. Using all my strength, while he was still leaning and off balance, I shoved him off the bench. The look on his face was priceless. I didn't even mind that silence had finally fallen over the table.  
"Let me help you Tyler," Stefan offered, holding out a hand. Tyler took it after a moment; Stefan effortlessly flipped Tyler's half empty tray onto Tyler as he pulled him up. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. The more I tried to contain it, the louder it got. Tyler brushed himself off, sitting next to me. Elena and Matt laughed too, Stefan looked downright delighted, even Grace and Caroline were smiling. "I'm sorry," Stefan uttered smoothly, "of course." Tyler let out a rumbling growl in response. I finally quieted down, wiping tears from my eyes. I let out a couple chuckles as Tyler visibly worked to calm down.  
"So like I was saying," Caroline announced, "that's why you don't wear polka-dots on the Fourth of July."  
"Yeah," Matt agreed, "I can see that."  
"Oh yeah," Grace joined in, "totally." I had no idea what the hell they were talking about, but I found myself nodding anyways. The bell rang. Tyler turned towards me as everyone started getting up.  
"Clearly," he breathed, "we have work to do."  
"You got a plan?"  
"That's what tonight's for Gilbert. Meet me at six. The grill."

Stefan and Elena stayed on Grace duty so Tyler settled for a wave before leaving. I made sure to meet her eyes and smile before turning to go as well. I had to wonder not only exactly how Tyler and I were now allied while working against each other but how he planned to take on two vampires and their prospective boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh yeah…and Bonnie. Couldn't wait to add the witch to the mix. Interesting…yeah. That's how I'd describe things. Perhaps it was more of a fucking mess. Apparently without even knowing it, Grace had hit the power button on the giant blender we all lived in. Tyler and I…were working together. All the while knowing we couldn't trust a damn thing the other said. Yeah. _Interesting. _Nothing to do now but wait. I didn't much like the fact but at least I'd get to see Grace again, one on one, before it was time to plan.

_A/N: Oh yeah, shit just got real. I can't believe how much fun I am having with this fic. So, so much fun. If anyone was wondering what Grace looks like I picture the amazingly stunning actress Shay Mitchell (just with green eyes). Anyways, I really love next chapter, I may even post it early. That's for me to know and you to…_


	11. Exhaustion Makes Me Exhausted

_So pretty, so smart. Such a waste of a young heart. What a pity, what a sham. What's the matter with you man? Don't you see it's wrong? Can't you get it right? Out of mind and out of sight._

_GRACE_

To say the least I was confused. Yesterday everyone had been nice and things seemed okay. Today…it was like a war zone. It was a polite war at least. What a thought to have. I shook my head to myself. Tyler beat me to the art room, probably because Elena was dragging her feet practically the whole way. I didn't want to be rude so I said nothing. I threw myself into the seat next to him unceremoniously.  
"Did I like, do something wrong?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, that's not how they always act, is it?" He looked down and chewed on his lip for a moment before answering.  
"Uh, no. Not really. Caroline's just excitable."  
"And what was up with you and Jeremy anyway?" He still didn't look at me.  
"You saw that huh?"  
"I'm pretty sure China saw that." I wasn't going to admit that Caroline's lecture on fashion had nearly made me cry and I'd been watching him and Jeremy almost the entire lunch period just for entertainment. "Not to mention," I continued, "that was a perfectly good waste of peas." His cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink. I was tempted to laugh. Very, very tempted.  
"I was bored," he admitted. I couldn't stop myself, I laughed.  
"What did Stefan ever do to you?" I asked when I caught my breath. He rolled his eyes slightly and finally looked at me, giving a tiny smirk. My stomach flipped in response.  
"It's a long story." _Whatever you say oh perfectly sculpted lips. _

Class started and we set to work on a still life of a sphere. It was a while before I realized that he'd completely avoided the question about Jeremy. Was there something going on? They obviously had a history. And there was definitely…something between them. I wondered if Jeremy would say anything. Probably not. I had a feeling that whatever _it _was, it ran deep. But maybe I was just imagining things. What could possibly be going on? I shook the thought away before I could come up with any conspiracy theories.  
"You guys don't have to be so quiet. Frankly it's a little creepy," Ms. Carson announced.  
"So you're going to the grill tonight?"  
"I guess so," I allowed, "I have the feeling that they'd just kidnap me if I tried to cancel. They're not going to tie me down and paint my fingernails are they?"  
"No," Tyler smiled, "they won't tie you down at least."  
"Gee, thanks for comforting me." I sighed. I would definitely need a power nap when I got home. Today was exhausting. "What are you up to tonight?"  
"Oh I don't know," he smirked, "there's a few options."  
"Would any of them include crashing a girl's night?" I asked, surprised by my words. I must really be tired.  
"Hm," he let out thoughtfully, "I don't know. Elena might sic Stefan on me and Matt is my friend so it would be awkward if I had to punch him."  
"Oh," I let out. "Yeah, that makes sense." I sighed again. Maybe Jeremy would be willing to crash the party. Then again…did I really want to risk pissing off Caroline? Hm. That was highly debatable. "I probably don't want to be on Caroline's bad side either." He shot me a sympathetic smile before going back to his shading.

I followed his lead and continued working on my sketch as well. As my pencil moved over the paper I thought about the entire situation in my head. Maybe I should just be glad that they wanted to hang out with me? I mean, _yesterday _they all seemed pretty cool. Hopefully tonight would be more like yesterday. If nothing else I could tell them that I had unpacking to do. I barely stopped myself from groaning at the thought. I hadn't really started that project yet. Good excuse. That was totally going to be my escape hatch. I felt better now that I had a plan. Tyler stopped working and started packing up his stuff, warning me that the period was almost over.  
"Okay, well, if I'm still alive tomorrow, I'll see you." He just smiled and nodded as the bell rang. I remained in my seat as the room emptied. Once Ms. Carson was gone I stood and put my phone on the speaker dock. Today was my music. I was tired and Jeremy's screamo would only give me a headache.  
"Hey Grace," Jeremy said warmly, taking the seat next to mine again.  
"Hi," I responded quietly, sitting again.  
"You okay?"  
"Eh," I let out, letting my head fall onto my hands, "honestly I'm exhausted." I turned to him, still holding my head. "Caroline's scary." He chuckled softly.  
"She can be, yeah. You said you couldn't sleep?" he questioned, arching an eyebrow and regarding me carefully. I let my hands drop and went back to working on my sketch.  
"I had a nightmare about my dad," I admitted quietly. There was something about Jeremy. I felt like I could tell him. I actually kind of wanted to. I wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible though. "One night he went out, just to get some milk and the convenience store that he went to got robbed." I took a deep breath. Jeremy didn't say anything, waiting for me to finish. "He walked in on it. The robber got scared and shot him. Then he panicked and shot the clerk too. My dad died alone." My eyes watered and I focused on the pencil in my hand. Nothing could have prepared me for what he said next.  
"I lost my parents in a car accident." I dropped the pencil and covered my mouth with my hands. "There was a bad storm and they went off the bridge. Elena was in the car. Stefan saved her life." Tears slipped out of my eyes.  
"Jeremy, oh my God, I'm so sorry." He nodded, the ghost of a sad smile playing on his lips.  
"Me too."

He reached out and hugged me. I went willingly, wrapping my arms around his neck before wiping my cheeks. He rubbed a hand up and down my back. "I'm sorry I brought it up," he murmured after a few moments.  
"It's okay," I said, pulling back and sniffling. "I have to tell people at some point. And I wanted to tell you."  
"Change of subject?" he asked quietly. I nodded.  
"Most definitely." Under the lingering sadness and tension I actually felt kind of warm and fuzzy. I blamed that on Jeremy unequivocally.  
"What are you working on?" I pointed with a finger to the sphere. "Ah, still life. The thrilling beginnings."  
"Have to start somewhere," I murmured. "What are you working on?" He just shrugged.  
"Don't know yet. What are we listening to by the way?"  
"Back of buddy, I can cancel that ipod wedding at any time. There's nothing wrong with Yellowcard." He held up both hands in surrender.  
"Just asking." The conversation had fallen back into normality so quickly I almost forgot we'd just been discussing what we'd been discussing. Jeremy was magic I decided then. Pure, unadulterated magic.  
"So you already know my plans for the night, what are yours?" He shrugged.  
"Not sure yet."  
"Tyler said the same thing. Is there something you two aren't telling me?"  
"What? No," he said, fumbling with his sketchbook suddenly. Suspicion returned.  
"Whatever you say J." He chuckled.  
"Nobody calls me J." I shrugged.  
"Well now I do. Deal with it."

Giving people stupid nicknames is what you did with your friends. I was _friends _with Tyler and Jeremy. Nothing more. I needed to remember that. So Tyler was PonyBoy and Jeremy was J. PB and J. I laughed to myself suddenly. So unintentional and yet so perfect.  
"What?" Jeremy questioned. Yeah, like I was gonna admit that one out loud.  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah okay," he let out, rolling his eyes. I chuckled again.  
"I'm just really bad at this." Ah, the fine art of improvisation. He scooted his chair closer and examined my paper. I tensed slightly, my hand stopping totally.  
"Here," he said, laying his hand over mine, "relax your hand and use longer strokes, like this," he moved his hand over mine then, sketching for me. I let him do it, moving my eyes to his face after a second. _Oh God_. "Better?" he asked, looking over at me. _Oh God._ I completely lost control of my brain at that point.  
"Yeah," I let out on a shallow breath, nodding once. He didn't move away, hand tightening infinitesimally. My breath caught then. _Dear sweet God. _It was the most exquisite pain of indecision. Pull away, or stay here in this perfect purgatory? Like I had a chance… Jeremy leaned closer and I watched, unable to do anything else. He was a hair's width away, close enough that I could feel his slight breaths. So close, so perfectly, amazingly close. He was going to kiss me, I realized the fact belatedly. No. No, he couldn't kiss me! I desperately wanted him to, almost as much as I needed him not to. It was too much. Too quickly. I wasn't used to this. I couldn't do this. "Friends!" I blurted, pulling back. Jeremy froze totally and I slid my hand from his, standing and covering my flaming cheeks. Please tell me that did not just happen. Please. Pretty please? Let me wake up now. Rewind to five minutes ago…anything. Jeremy stood slowly, half turning away. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.  
"I'm sorry," we said at the same time. Wait what was he sorry for? What was I sorry for? I was really, really confused. He turned back around. "If you want to be friends, I understand."  
"I just…" Fuck. This was just a huge mess now. "I mean maybe at some point," no stop, don't say that, "I just-I think it's too soon?" Why did I end that as a question. Fucking hell.  
"No, of course, we just met. I understand." Of course he did. Because he has to be as amazing as possible about all of this.

I didn't think I had ever been more uncomfortable in my life. From the looks of things, Jeremy hadn't either. We both remained standing, trying to avoid looking at each other.  
"I don't really…do this," I whispered. "I just, I always screw things up. I really am sorry Jeremy."  
"It's okay," he smiled slightly. Even I could tell it was forced. "You can still call me J if you want." Fuck. Suddenly I wanted to cry again. Why hadn't I just let him kiss me? I really had wanted him to and now he was just being so sweet and perfect. Now it was messed up anyways. Why did this happen to me?  
"Okay," I agreed shakily. _It's better if we're friends. It's better if we're friends. Better, better, better._ I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to get my hopes up either. I didn't want to get hurt, of course. Fuck. What the fuck? I really, really liked him. Apparently he liked me at least a little bit. So why couldn't I make this work? The bell rang and I jumped slightly. Jeremy sighed and picked up his sketchbook and slid it into his bag.  
"I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah, of course." I nodded. "I'm sorry," I muttered again.  
"It's no problem, really." God, I almost believed him.

_A/N: Because I love you guys. Also, this one's pretty long. I'm proud of it. I just can't help myself twining all these characters together. I know it's going a little slow. Good things come to those who wait._


	12. Crossing Enemy Lines

_Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I'm the only one. Maybe I'm just out of touch._

_TYLER_

I came in from bleacher runs to see Jeremy in the weight room alone. He was slamming his fists into the punching bag, his face set in a grimace, no tape on his hands. I'd taken a double length work out again. Gym class was over. What was he doing?  
"Gilbert?" I questioned cautiously.  
"Don't want to talk Lockwood," he gritted out.  
"That's fine but if you keep going like that you're going to break your hand." He kept punching but sighed as I walked closer and dropped his hands finally. "You're supposed to wear tape," I let out.  
"Yeah well," he sighed again, "I didn't feel like it."  
"Just tell me what's wrong."  
"You're the last person I want to talk to about this," he said with a bitter laugh.  
"Did something happen with Grace?" The immediate change in his expression let me know I was right.  
"I said I didn't want to talk about it," Jeremy let out, clenching his fists.  
"Is she okay?"  
"How should I know?" he let out.  
"Are you?"  
"Like you give a fuck."  
"Maybe I do," I let out, anger slicing through me. I didn't expect the hit. It came anyways. I could smell the blood on his knuckles as his fist slammed into my jaw. I fell back half a step. I didn't bring my hand up, even though it had actually hurt. "You hit me again," I said softly, "and I'm hitting you back."

He breathed raggedly, not saying anything. I flexed my jaw slightly and remained silent too. He didn't say anything else before stepping around me and heading for the locker room. I don't really know why I expected anything different. I went in after him. He was at the sink, washing his hands. The water was running pink in the sink. I took ointment and bandage tape out of the first aid kit and set them on the edge of the sink, still not saying anything. Jeremy kept the silence too. I walked away and went to my locker, changing clothes quickly.  
"Whatever it is," I called out, picking up my bag, "suck it up. The game's not over. I'll see you tonight." The sound of something hitting the floor and a grunted curse was my only answer. I bit my lip in brief debate before walking back to the sinks. Jeremy was struggling with the bandage tape, half of it between his lips. I managed not to laugh. I'm not a masochist. I didn't want him to punch me again. "Can I help you without getting attacked?" Jeremy's eyes shot to me in the mirror. He sighed quickly out of his nose, the sound almost becoming a snort.  
"Fine," he muttered, letting the tape drop and pulling it off his hands. I dropped my bag to the floor and crossed to him. He hadn't even bothered with the ointment; it was still sitting on the edge of the sink.  
"Do you want them to heal slowly or something?" I questioned, unscrewing the cap quickly.  
"My hands hurt," he admitted sullenly. I just nodded once, showing I'd heard. Taking some ointment on my fingertips I took one of his hands in both of mine. He let out a slight hiss as I began spreading it. I froze and watched him for a second.  
"Sorry," I murmured, shocked to find out that I actually was. He just shook his head, biting down on his lip. I finished quickly and went to the other before tearing off a length of tape. "I'll tell people it was a huge burly guy if you want." He laughed quietly.  
"They'll just assume it was you."  
"You're probably right," I agreed with a nod, pressing down on the tape to finish the first hand. "You think that's why they're trying to keep us away from Grace?" He didn't answer for a moment and I tore of more tape, going to his other hand.  
"It's possible," he finally muttered.  
"Done," I said, turning to carry the tape and ointment back to the first aid kit on the wall.  
"Thanks," Jeremy said as I picked up my bag again. I just glanced back at him and nodded once. Trying to help him…it wasn't a choice. Not really. I could tell myself that it was all in the spirit of competition; sure, I could say it all I wanted. I could even tell myself it was because it was him and me against everyone else. But that wasn't it either. It was something deeper. Something inside. I backed away from it again. Not ready. Maybe I never would be.

I headed home. I needed time to cool down, calm down, take a shower, and figure out what the hell I was going to wear. The thought had me shaking my head. But it was another thing I'd learned, appearances were extremely important. I wanted to look good, but I also wanted it to look like I hadn't tried too hard. I thought about Jeremy and Grace as I showered. I should be happy about whatever had happened. Maybe part of me was. But I was also worried. Chances were it was going to affect my chances with Grace as much as Jeremy's chances. Damn it. When did this turn into such a mess? I got out of the shower and snapped a towel off the rack, wrapping it around me impatiently. Then again, when had I thought that it would be easy? I was competing with another guy for a girl. There's a reason they say three's a crowd. What was I getting myself into? Then again…there wasn't any backing down now. Even if I didn't like Grace, which I did, there wasn't any backing down. I dressed slowly, keeping it simple. A white v-neck shirt and dark wash jeans, my leather jacket to finish it. I made my way downstairs.  
"Where are you headed off to?" my mother questioned, coming out of the sitting room.  
"Just relaxing for a little bit, then I'm going to hang out at the grill. Nothing special."  
"Oh alright," she allowed dryly, shaking her head slightly. "Whatever you say."  
"What would possibly be going on?" I questioned.  
"Well," she murmured, "you showered in the middle of the day and you're wearing the clothes you wear when you want to look like you're not trying. You tell me." I felt my jaw flap open. What the hell? "I'm your mother Tyler," she said as she walked away, "just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I don't notice." That was extremely unsettling. I shook my head before glancing at my watch. I still had two hours to kill. Awesome.

I thought briefly about texting Grace but decided against it. I still didn't know what the hell had happened and she probably wanted some alone time before being attacked by Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie. I ended up sitting in front of the TV, looking for a distraction. I flipped through all the sports channels, past college baseball and tennis, through several generic programs. I went to the guide, again moving aimlessly. I stopped, reading the title Supernatural. Wasn't that the show Grace had been talking about? I clicked on it and settled back into the couch. 'Previously, on Supernatural…' I had to admit, even though I'd never seen the show before, I enjoyed it. It was funny and creepy enough to have me looking over my shoulder a couple times. Which was pretty ridiculous but I couldn't help it. I made a mental note to start watching it. After it there was nothing else on so I went back to my room and dragged out one of my sketchbooks. I couldn't very well go for a run when I'd just showered. Not to mention, the bleacher runs were really enough for today. The sketch started innocently enough, simple lines running together. Before I really knew it, I had an outline of Grace's lips. I stared at the paper for a few moments, shocked at myself. I knew they were her lips immediately. The perfect fullness of the bottom, the slightly slimmer top lip perfectly accenting it and even the slight quirk was hers as well. I started tracing her jaw with the tip of the pencil. After a few more minutes I flipped the cover closed and dropped my pencil. If I didn't stop now I probably wouldn't. There was work to be done. I could even look at it as research if I wanted. Either way, I needed to go.

_A/N: You ask and I give…sort of. Little bit of Jyler for you. Believe it or not I'm just as excited as you are._


	13. Partners in Crime

_It's not a habit it's cool, I feel alive, if you don't have it you're on the other side. I'm not an addict. Maybe that's a lie…_

_EVERYONE_

Five minutes in and Grace was starting to relax. Surprisingly Caroline seemed really normal and at ease with Elena and Bonnie. The grill was cool, comfortable and welcoming, good music. She could easily see why everyone in town hung out here.  
"So," Elena said, "what are you going to order Grace?"  
"Oh, um, I'm not sure yet. What's good here?"  
"Pretty much everything, I'd avoid the soups though."  
"Why?" Grace questioned, eyebrows drawing together.  
"Because they may or may not have been here when the establishment opened," Bonnie answered, laying her menu down.  
"Oh," Grace responded quietly. Elena and Bonnie laughed.  
"Enough with the chit chat," Caroline said, "we need the dirt." Neither Bonnie nor Elena answered and Grace finally noticed every glance was pointed at her.  
"What dirt?" she questioned, her cheeks reddening.  
"Come on," Caroline said with an eye roll, "Jeremy and Tyler are drooling all over you." Grace's mouth literally fell open.  
"What?" she wheezed.  
"You really didn't know?" Bonnie questioned. "Even I know and I don't have any classes with you."  
"You just have good sources," Elena said with a small smile.  
"I think you guys are mistaken."  
"Tyler brought you coffee. Jeremy gets all flustered. Not to mention we haven't seen them like this since," Elena cut off suddenly, glancing down.  
"Wait, since when?" Grace questioned.  
"Speak of the devils," Bonnie murmured.

Three of the girls glanced to the door that Tyler and Jeremy had just walked through, together.  
"Since when?" Grace questioned again, still looking at everyone at the table.  
"Care," Elena said.  
"Already on it," Caroline responded, phone at her ear. At the bar Matt tugged his phone out of his pocket. He didn't answer, looking to the door and replacing it. He and Stefan stood, meeting Tyler and Jeremy at the door. "There," Caroline chirped, putting her phone on the table. "Now they can have a boy's night while we have our girl's night." Grace finally glanced to the door, smiling automatically. Tyler and Jeremy were both wearing white shirts and dark jeans, black leather jackets as well.  
"Did they do that on purpose?" she giggled.  
"I can't imagine they did," Bonnie muttered dryly.  
"Wait why are they together?" Elena chimed in. Caroline rolled her eyes.  
"It's all part of the plan my grasshoppers."  
"Sometimes you really scare me Care," Bonnie muttered.  
"Back to the point," Caroline said, zeroing in on Grace, "we're still waiting on the dirt." Grace shifted uncomfortably.  
"We're just…friends." It sounded more like a question than a statement.  
"You're _just friends_, with _both_ of them? Like that's even possible," Caroline muttered.  
"I don't mean to be rude, and I'm really sorry if this comes out that way…but if this is just some sort of…intervention then I think I'll just go now. It's nice that you guys are concerned about Tyler and Jeremy but I promise nothing is going on between me and either of them. I just met them and I-look I'm not even comfortable talking about this. I'm sorry, I'll go." She turned to gather her purse and Bonnie reached out to stop her.  
"Wait, Grace, we're sorry. We really do want to get to know you. Don't go."  
"Yeah," Elena agreed, "it's not your fault. We won't talk about it anymore. Stay. We'll be good," she nudged Caroline, "won't we Care?" Caroline sighed and ran fingers through her hair.  
"Yes alright. We'll behave."

Tyler watched with increasing anxiety as Grace prepared to leave the booth. Matt waved a hand in front of his face.  
"Dude, can you at least pretend to be mentally present?" He glared at him.  
"I cannot believe this is happening right now," he returned.  
"I second that," Jeremy said.  
"You two do realize that you're going up against the plotting mind of Caroline, right?" Stefan questioned, toying with the straw of his untouched drink. "I mean, this couldn't have worked out any better," he said, glancing between the two of them. Jeremy and Tyler both turned slightly to look each other.  
"If you weren't a vampire I'd kick your ass," Tyler muttered turning back to Stefan.  
"If you weren't a werewolf I'd consider letting you," Stefan returned smugly.  
"Aren't you so glad you can be present for these conversations now?" Jeremy questioned, looking at Matt. Matt just pulled out a phone and snapped a picture of them, sitting next to each other, wearing nearly identical clothes.  
"And that's going on facebook."  
"Dick," Tyler and Jeremy said at the same time. Matt and Stefan just looked at each other before bursting out laughing. They laughed so loud and so long other people were glancing towards them and away awkwardly.  
"Oh man," Stefan breathed, leaning on the table, "I haven't laughed that hard in years." Matt continued chuckling, wiping at his eyes. Tyler and Jeremy crossed their arms and uncrossed them just as quickly.  
"This sucks," Jeremy muttered.  
"Completely."

Grace tried desperately to pay attention, but it just wasn't working. Her mind was on Tyler and Jeremy. They couldn't be right? Could they? Jeremy perhaps, she thought, going back over the afternoon and groaning inwardly. But Tyler too? He was nice and everything…but it just wouldn't make sense. It wouldn't. Grace couldn't help but go back to growing up. Was it possible that she was wrong? She finally realized the table was silent.  
"Sorry," she said, "I tend to zone out sometimes." Grace looked at her hands as she said it.  
"Don't worry about it," Bonnie said, "we fell asleep while Caroline was talking fashion." Elena let out a few snores. Caroline sighed, pulling out a nail file and working on her nails.  
"I'm sorry if I like to focus on easy things to think about rather than death and destruction twenty four seven." She heaved out another sigh, much more dramatic than the first. "And if we can't pump Grace for information or warn her about them then what exactly am I supposed to talk about pray tell?"  
"Warn me?" Grace questioned, voice spiking. "Warn me about what?"  
"Nothing," Elena said, shooting Caroline a glare, "at least, nothing much."  
"Tyler and Jeremy used to fight all the time," Bonnie said quietly, looking to where the two sat. "It was over a girl."  
"The same girl," Caroline said, "at the same time." Why did this sound dangerously like her situation Grace wondered?  
"Tyler was hooking up with her and she was hooking up with Jeremy," Bonnie continued to explain.  
"Jeremy actually cared and Tyler, well…he's grown a lot as a person." Grace's eyes moved to Elena as she spoke. "We just don't want that to happen again," Elena finished quietly.

Grace shook her head back and forth.  
"I would never see both of them at the same time and pit them against each other. Plus I'm crap at relationships. It wouldn't last long with either of them." She firmly believed each word that she said. Still, it broke her heart just a little as she peeked over her shoulder at the two.

Jeremy sighed. Matt and Stefan continued to talk about why exactly this would never work out, for either of them. Tyler slid his eyes to Jeremy slowly.  
"This is crap," he announced, "you wanna get out of here?" Jeremy chuckled, surprised at how much he wanted to.  
"Yeah," he breathed, "let's go."

_A/N: So. Much. Fun. Love this chapter and the next. Can't wait to hear what you think!_


	14. Alone Together

_All this hesitation it's killing me, it's breaking me in two. I'm not about to give up on you. And can it be that you're the one, or maybe there's another reason I can't get you off my mind? I'm trying to break the habit, but it seems like you're the only one who's breaking anything tonight._

_TYLER & JEREMY_

Tyler swung his keys out of his jacket pocket, blowing out a sigh. Leave it to Caroline to have Matt and Stefan waiting in the wings.  
"So," he called to Jeremy, "your place or mine?" Jeremy shrugged.  
"Pretty sure that Jenna and Ric are at mine."  
"Mine then. Race you." Jeremy just laughed.  
"Didn't I already tell you about not getting into things I wasn't going to win?"  
"Oh, there's a chance," Tyler said, letting a cocky smile shape his lips.  
"I'll see you there," Jeremy said, shaking his head as he got into his car. Tyler let out a small laugh and followed suit. As he drove he wondered what the hell they were going to do. Apparently Caroline was serious about this. Elena and Bonnie, as well as Matt and Stefan, were probably just along for the ride he thought. Then he wondered why exactly Caroline was doing it…as if he had a chance of understanding her twisted mind. Sometimes, Tyler really wished that he was smarter. Surprisingly, Jeremy beat him back to his house. Tyler figured he must've spent too much time thinking. "Good thing we didn't race, huh?" Jeremy questioned, climbing out.  
"Yeah, yeah," Tyler sighed. "Maybe I just felt sorry for you."  
"At this point I feel sorry for both of us." They again gave each other a once over, shaking their heads as their lips quirked.  
"One thing's for sure, we're never living this down." Tyler walked towards the door, assuming he was following. "Maybe Grace thought it was cute."  
"Really?" Jeremy questioned, his voice closer than Tyler expected, curling in the shorter boy's ear, "_Cute? _That's the best you've got?"  
"I don't hear you offering anything," Tyler shot back, taking larger steps forward.  
"Yeah well, I'm not the expert on how to read Grace."

Tyler let the statement go, noting how Jeremy's voice turned bitter. He pushed open the door and walked through, spinning and waiting for Jeremy to enter before closing it. "So?" Jeremy questioned, propping his hands on his hips as he watched Tyler. Tyler let himself shrug.  
"Ty, is that you?" his mother called.  
"Yeah, I'm home."  
"It's so early," she murmured, stepping into the foyer and tugging her glasses down, folding them in a hand. She squinted her eyes and let out a strange little sound, somewhere between a chuckle and a hiccup. "Um," she crossed her arms after gesturing between the two of them, "what's this?"  
"An unfortunate coincidence Mrs. Lockwood," Jeremy assured her. When Tyler glanced from Jeremy back to her she was holding up her Blackberry.  
"Mom!" Tyler let out on a groan.  
"I'm sorry dear; this is really just too adorable. I'm sending it to your grandmother." Tyler ran a hand over his face in frustration and Jeremy barely managed to conceal his laugh with a forced cough. She chuckled to herself and put her glasses back on before fiddling with her phone.  
"We'll be in my room," Tyler muttered, yanking Jeremy towards the stairs by the back of his collar. Jeremy stumbled after him, working vigorously to wipe the smile from his face. Tyler dropped his collar at the top of the steps and Jeremy almost tumbled back down, catching himself just in time. He followed Tyler into the third door on the right and closed it behind him.

Jeremy watched as Tyler flopped down on the bed, covering his face.  
"This can't be happening," he said, hands slightly muffling the words. Jeremy laughed, crossing to Tyler's desk and sitting down. "I mean this whole night has just gone so wrong."  
"You have to admit; when we first saw each other tonight it was sort of hilarious."  
"Maybe in an utterly fucked up way."  
"Get your kicks where you can." Tyler sat up, rubbing his face again.  
"So what are we going to do about this?"  
"Send you in with stakes while I hide in the bushes?" Jeremy suggested after a moment.  
"Very helpful Gilbert," Tyler drawled.  
"Well I'm not going to fight Caroline plus Stefan and Damon are practically a package deal. I'll pass."  
"How about a plan that doesn't involve anyone dying?"  
"Sorry," Jeremy let out, crossing his arms, "I spent too many of my formative years plotting against evil psychopaths."  
"So what you're telling me is that you're completely useless."  
"When it comes to helping you with Grace, yes. I'm having enough trouble all by myself."  
"Speaking of," Tyler returned, "you ever going to tell me what happened?"  
"Not a chance in hell."

For a little while the room stayed silent.  
"So," Jeremy finally said, "what's there to do around here?"  
"You mean we're not going to open up and have an awesome bonding session?" Tyler questioned dryly, smirking.  
"You're not as funny as you think you are Lockwood."  
"Yeah well your opinion doesn't matter Gilbert." Jeremy spun in the chair, lifting the cover on Tyler's sketchbook. Tyler sprung from the bed, slamming it closed with one hand. "That's private," he gritted out. Jeremy held both hands up in surrender, watching in sick fascination as Tyler's eyes flickered from brown to orange to yellow, back to orange and fading to brown again.  
"Does that," he flicked his tongue over his lips, reaching out a tentative fingertip, "happen a lot?" Tyler let his eyelids flicker closed as Jeremy finally made contact.  
"Sometimes," he admitted quietly.  
"It's kind of," Jeremy paused, smoothing over the skin under Tyler's eye before drawing away. Tyler tensed. "Cool," he let out.  
"You're not afraid?" Tyler questioned on a whisper, slowly opening his eyes again. Jeremy didn't answer immediately, thinking it over. Eventually he shook his head.  
"You probably would have done something by now."  
"Yeah I guess so," Tyler let out a shaky laugh, sitting on the bed again.  
"Sorry about that," Jeremy said, titling his head towards the book.  
"Nah, it's cool man." Tyler shook his head. "I've got more stuff to do downstairs."

They made their way downstairs to the basement, where the home theater was.  
"This is pretty sweet Tyler." Tyler just shrugged.  
"Guess I'm used to it." He gestured to the Xbox. Jeremy just held up his bandaged hands, shaking his head and smiling sadly.  
"Right," Tyler said, tossing himself on the couch. "Guess it's whatever is on TV then." Jeremy had to laugh.  
"I never could have seen this coming," he said in response to Tyler's questioning look. He settled himself on the couch as well. He wasn't terribly far away but he wasn't really close either. Both boys were somewhat surprised by the situation but it was sort of like Grace. Neither one found himself wanting to back down. So they both stayed on the couch, watching TV. They fell asleep there. When Tyler woke up there was a rivulet of drool working its way down his cheek. He wiped it away with one hand and groaned.  
"Shit," he let out. Glancing at his watch revealed that it was almost six in the morning. "Jer," he reached over slowly and pushed the other boy's shoulder, "Jer wake up, we're gonna be late." Jeremy groaned slightly, swatting blindly at Tyler. Tyler cleared his throat. "Gilbert! Wake up!" Jeremy jerked up, gasping and then choking on the sudden influx of air. He looked around as he coughed. Tyler finally turned the TV off.  
"Shit," Jeremy let out, eyes landing on Tyler, "what happened?"  
"You fell asleep loser," Tyler said, standing and stretching.  
"Oh? And what about you?"  
"Shut up."  
"Yeah, that's what I thought," Jeremy said, standing slowly as well. Tyler scratched the back of his neck.  
"Did you uh, want to borrow some clothes or something?"  
"I guess so. Seeing as pretty much everyone saw us last night. This would be pretty hard to explain," he said, half gesturing around the room.  
"That's why no one is going to hear about it," Tyler murmured, going to the stairs.  
"Agreed," Jeremy muttered, following him.

They went back up to Tyler's room, avoiding his mother by some miracle. Tyler threw some clothes at him and gave him directions to the bathroom.  
"You have time for a shower; did you want food or something?"  
"We didn't have a one night stand, you don't have to be so nice to me," Jeremy said, smiling crookedly. Tyler's cheeks heated. "But since you asked, I'd love some coffee."  
"Punk," Tyler called after him. Tyler dressed quickly before jogging down the steps and going to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water and poured a cup of the coffee his mother must've made for Jeremy. He took a seat at the kitchen island and ate an apple while waiting for Jeremy. Tyler heard him coming down the stairs, on the phone.  
"What? No I'm not still with Tyler, are you crazy?" There was a pause and Jeremy came in, hair damp. Tyler nodded towards the coffee. Jeremy smiled slightly and went to it. "Then where am I? Uhm…I'm just," he brought a hand to his forehead; "I'm already at school." Another pause. "I couldn't sleep, what are you going to do? Sue me?" He blanched as he took a sip of coffee, moving the phone away from his ear and clearing his throat a few times. "No I won't come meet you. Jesus Elena I'm not twelve years old anymore." He slammed the phone closed and tossed it onto the counter. "That was a close one," he said with a slight smile, lifting the mug again.  
"You think she believed you?" Tyler asked, tossing the core into the trash. Jeremy shrugged.  
"It's better than telling her the truth." He shoved hair out of his face and set his elbows on the counter. "I put the clothes I didn't use back in your room, the pants were too short."  
"It's not my fault you're freakishly tall Gilbert."  
"Whatever oompa loompa." Tyler surprised them both by letting out a chuckle.  
"How're the hands?" Tyler questioned softly. Jeremy half shrugged, finishing his coffee.  
"They're alright." He held up the mug, "What do I do with this?"  
"I'll take it," Tyler reached across the island, fingertips brushing Jeremy's as he gripped the mug. He rinsed it out and set it in the sink before turning back to Jeremy. "So we should probably go."  
"Hey, just because we slept together doesn't mean you can order me around whenever you want." Tyler stared at him for several moments, shocked speechless.  
"I-I just meant we'd be late," he finally mumbled. Jeremy smiled.  
"Oh, alright."  
"Little punk," Tyler let out, crossing the kitchen and wrapping Jeremy in a headlock.  
"Hey, get off me," Jeremy let out, laughing as Tyler pulled him along. "I was just kidding!" he protested. The scent of Tyler's own body wash filled his nose and overwhelmed him for a moment. Jeremy used the distraction to wiggle away and run to his car. "See ya Lockwood," he called, climbing in his car. Tyler just stood still, dumbfounded again. He half waved, thoughts moving through his brain sluggishly. What was happening to him?

_A/N: I want to apologize but I'm also a bit torn. I know it's going slow. I'm trying to work it as much as I can. It's sort of because (in most cases) I can't stand Jyler fics where they just jump into bed. I want this to be as believable as possible when it actually happens. So yeah… I am sorry. You guys rock and just take my breath away. Thank you for putting up with me! Oh and don't kill me for this…but technically they did already sleep together. *facepalm*_


	15. Liar Liar, Heart on Fire

_I'll force a laugh to break the silence. It's gonna get harder still, before it gets easy. You can't keep safe what wants to break. I'm alone in this, I'm as I've always been._

_GRACE_

Once again I was lecturing myself in my head. _You have to do this, you have to do this. _More than the day before I wanted to stay home. Again sleep had given me trouble, but last night it was only because I couldn't stop thinking. Tyler and Jeremy. Jeremy and Tyler. Me. Them. Us? I couldn't stay home today. I had to sever this as soon as I could. It couldn't continue. These infatuations were harmless when they were one sided, things were different now. I felt like this was the worst possible situation. I didn't want to open up old wounds, not for anyone, myself included. I wondered fleetingly as I dressed if it would be better if they had been friends. Then again, maybe they sort of were at this point. Part of me was undoubtedly flattered, that I could, presumably, have the power to turn them against each other. Was that why the other girl had done it? Did she like feeling in control? It didn't matter. And I was terrible for considering it. I was terrible for thinking I deserved either one of them. I trudged down the stairs, my head hanging low.  
"What's wrong Grace?" Uncle Dustin questioned. I slowly let my head loll up.  
"Just…stuff. Girl stuff," I said on a sigh, "and don't you dare suggest what I think you want to suggest or I'll shove you into a volcano." He shrugged before crossing his arms and staring silently. I let out another sigh. It was going to be a hell of a day. "Going to school," I mumbled.  
"Have a good day?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. I half waved before ducking out the door.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck… _No other word ran through my head the entire drive. Why was this happening? And why couldn't I just shut it off? I was never good at just shutting it off but I had been somewhat successful in the past. This time it seemed like I was pulling at a concrete wall with my bare fingers. An impossible task. So much so that I wanted to give in before I'd even begun. But I couldn't. I couldn't. I had to stay strong. I had to do this. I gripped the steering wheel tighter as I jerked into a parking spot. It was for the good of everyone. Even me. And only the last part was a lie. _Liar, liar… _I chided myself silently. I ran a quick hand through my hair, groaning quietly before grabbing my purse and getting out. No matter how bad things got here…it would never be as bad as it was. I really, really needed to remember that. Sometimes it was hard to remember. Sometimes, everything was so far away. Every once in a while though, I could pull myself back. This was one of those times and I should be grateful. But I was too worried. The butterflies were eating my stomach alive. I was worried that I wouldn't be strong enough to do this. I was worried I wouldn't be able to stop myself from loving them. Like I'd ever had control over my life anyways…

I purposely stalled. It was easy because I wasn't eager to do this anyways. How was I going to tell him? How was I going to find the words? And Tyler was going to be the easy one. God…Jeremy. Talk about impossible. My stomach twisted painfully. It wasn't too late. I could still duck out and go home. I could hide under my bed and listen to music. I could stay there forever. If my life was a movie, I could do any of those things. But alas. The warning bell rang. Slamming my locker I went to class.  
"Just in time," Mr. Saltzman said, standing at the door.  
"Um, yep." Tyler sent me a smile. Was it just me or was it cautious? I hadn't done anything…yet. I slid into my seat, forcing myself to smile back. The bell rang and Mr. Saltzman closed the door before taking his seat.  
"Take advantage of your time people." Tyler turned towards me and my throat tightened with dread.  
"How are you this morning?" he asked.

Oh the possibilities. Dreadful, terrible, tired, confused, torn, lost, love sick, worried, and overall fucked. I settled for a silent nod. It was easier and Tyler could draw whatever he wanted from it. I figured it worked out best for the both of us.  
"You?" I asked.  
"I'm…okay," he answered slowly. I nodded again.  
"So, back to history," I murmured. That was a safe topic…right? He nodded.  
"Okay."  
"You've lived here your whole life?" I questioned. He nodded, sighing slightly and leaning back in his chair. "Has everyone in the group?"  
"With the exception of Stefan, yeah. We've all known each other forever."  
"And you've all been friends forever?"  
"Sort of. Jeremy and I have evolved lately." My throat ran dry.  
"How did that happen?" He was silent and I flicked my eyes up from the notebook, which was safer to look at, and back to his face.  
"Can we not talk about Jeremy?"  
"Oh…alright." Definitely a sore subject. It was more evidence for why I had to do this. "So how long have you played sports?"  
"I started baseball when I was five, basketball at six, and football at ten." I shook my head slightly. Mom would have been thrilled with Tyler as her son.  
"What do you want to do when you get out of school?" Tyler shrugged, frowning.  
"For a long time I thought I'd choose between pursuing football and baseball but now I'm thinking I may actually choose a career for myself. I just have to figure out what that is."

I cleared my throat as my hand tightened on the pen.  
"Is it okay to ask why that is?" I asked softly. After a moment Tyler shook his head. "Alright. What about art?" Tyler laughed.  
"I'd never make it. I like to do it when I'm bored. It doesn't really extend beyond that."  
"When did you start sketching?"  
"Not seriously until a few years ago. I didn't ever have much time for it and my father had no patience for it. I usually had to hide it. It's a bit easier now."  
"Here's a better question, why do you sketch?"  
"Simple. Escape." The barest smile graced his lips. "And it's easy to control. It's relaxing in that way I guess."  
"What else do you do to relax?"  
"Running is good. And don't tell anyone, but sometimes I even like to nap." I let myself snicker. Then the image of Tyler sleeping filtered through my mind. _Bad, bad, bad. _What a buzz kill. "I have a question," Tyler said, apparently taking advantage of the silence, "when is it my turn?"

I shifted uncomfortably and twisted my pencil against the notebook, tearing into the paper. "Well, okay. It's just, before we do that there's really something that I need to say." I have to draw the line before we get any more personal. And if I'm not asking the questions I can't control how personal it's getting.  
"Okay," Tyler murmured slowly, "but before you say whatever you want to say I wanted to say that I'm not eager to define our relationship at all. I just want it to be whatever it's going to be." Shit. Way to take the wind out of my sails. Plus, saying I want to be friends after that just makes me a bitch.  
"Alright," I agreed weakly, "that's…kind of what I wanted to say anyways…" Yeah. Way to go through with it Grace. Hope it goes this well with Jeremy, really. I was such a pathetic, worthless chicken.

_A/N: You want to leave a review…you want to leave a review…_


	16. Drawing Ever Closer to the Inevitable

_I don't fit the picture. I'm not what you want me to be…sorry._

_TYLER_

Thoughts were blazing by a thousand miles a second and I couldn't catch them even if I tried, not that I wanted to. Thinking of Grace was obvious and unavoidable. My past and my father just as much so. And I'd been doing okay at avoiding the subject of Jeremy until Grace brought it up and now he was in the mix as well. My mind was…struggling with the weight of my thoughts. Almost as if it was fusing together in new ways and changing totally. I took a deep breath as Grace fell silent again and forced myself to be calm. This is…okay. I can do this. I'm not starting to get mixed up in my own head. Things aren't getting weirder than they normally are. I'm not. They're not. Everything's fine. Everything. Is. Fine. I'm going to keep going after Grace. Grace is what I want. I'm going to stay away from Jeremy. Jeremy is _not_ what I want. I let out a soft snort. _Obviously. _Last night was just weird. That's all. I'm just trying to adjust. This is normal. As normal as Mystic Falls is. So I'm going to do what's normal for Jeremy and me, be as civil as possible and stay the hell away. Last night never happened. This morning never happened. None of it. Everything was exactly the same as it was yesterday. Everything. This was fine. I was fine. I was Tyler Lockwood. Nothing could take me down.

Grace sat and fidgeted until I realized that I was supposed to be asking her questions.  
"So," I let out, "uh, were you born in Maine?"  
"Yeah. Lived there until now." She sighed softly. "I guess that bit is obvious."  
"It's okay." I scribbled down the information. "So what's your favorite….season?"  
"Oh that's easy, spring." I just arched an eyebrow. "My dad's from Massachusetts." My eyebrow stayed where it was. "Big Red Sox fan," she continued.  
"And spring is the start of baseball season," I finally filled in, feeling like a total idiot. I played the sport for God's sakes. She just nodded, smiling.  
"He always said he'd take me to Fenway one day." A little alert went off in my head, change the subject, change the subject.  
"Favorite movie?" She shrugged.  
"Don't really have one. There's just so many to choose from." Well that worked.  
"Favorite song?"  
"Once again, don't really have one." I was tempted to punch something.  
"Favorite band?" She smiled finally.  
"Marianas Trench."  
"Who?" Her smile widened.  
"They're Canadian."  
"Oh," I said, as if that explained it. The more we talked, the more stupid and pathetic I felt. Was that good? Was that what was supposed to happen? It certainly didn't feel good. Fucking hell. I was perfectly in over my head with this.

At least I wasn't thinking about Jeremy. But then I was. God damn it. I was seeing him in my basement, in my kitchen, and in my bedroom. I couldn't stop it. It was like a horrid car crash inside of my chest, tearing me open even as I couldn't avoid it. It didn't make any sense for this to be a big deal. Our relationship was changing and as a result of that so were we. But still…should I be this confused about it? Should I, shouldn't I? It was a moot point because I already was so really there was no telling myself not to be. At least not that I knew of. I was going in circles. This didn't make any sense. I kind of felt like I should just talk to him about it but I also felt like that would only make it worse. So I was trapped in another circle.  
"Tyler?" Grace questioned quietly, "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly.  
"I had a late night." She examined my face but I didn't say anything else. What was there to say? I didn't even want to think what words would pass through my brain on the way to my lips. "So," my mind was still reeling but I forced myself to speak anyways, "what else do I need to know about you?"  
"I don't know," Grace sighed. "What am I supposed to tell you?" I wondered if I could ask her to psychoanalyze me. Probably not. Then again, if I did that would mean admitting that I was feeling whatever the hell I was feeling. What the _hell _was I feeling? More importantly, why the fuck was it Jeremy Gilbert making me feel it?

"So what happened with you and Jeremy last night?" Grace questioned. My stomach tightened.  
"What? We um, nothing."  
"I thought you guys left together." I didn't answer, pretending to be busy with the sheet of paper in front of me. "Tyler, are you _blushing_?"  
"I don't blush," I snapped, looking at her unwillingly.  
"You might want to tell that to your face."  
"We're supposed to be talking about you."  
"Well maybe I wanna talk about you now."  
"Too bad," I shook my head. "You already had your turn."  
"Yeah, and you had yours." I shoved my hands into my pockets, half to conceal the snapped pencil. "So. What happened with you and Jeremy last night?"  
"Nothing," I repeated, enunciating carefully. "We watched TV at my house for a while. Nothing happened." She lifted both of her eyebrows.  
"What would have happened Tyler?" she questioned innocently.  
"What does this have to do with my history?" I said, snapping at her again. She shrugged.  
"Call it morbid curiosity."  
"I'd prefer to call it off the table of topics."  
"Touchy, touchy." I barely stopped myself from asking why I liked her. She wasn't exactly supposed to know that.

I forced myself to calm down. Shifting in my seat, I took my hands out of my pockets and laid them flat on the desktop.  
"I would just prefer to talk about something else."  
"I kind of hav- I just," she paused and shook her head, "okay."  
"Are you okay?" She looked anywhere but me.  
"I had a late night too," she said finally. "Everything is getting very complicated," she breathed, nearly silently. I had to wonder if she knew I could hear her. "Sometimes I wonder," she continued, somehow even quieter, "what would happen if I just started walking, and didn't stop."  
"Grace," I let out, I took her hand in mine. I pressed my lips together, willing the words to come, some words, any words. The bell rang. She shook her head and slid her hand from mine. Her hand darted to each of her eyes before she gathered her things. For a short second I couldn't make myself move. Then I got up and followed her. I followed her out the door, into the hallway, past the lockers. She just kept going. I had the briefest moment of indecision before following her out to the parking lot. This was so not according to plan. But at least I wasn't thinking about Jeremy. Damn it.

_A/N: Awe, poor Tyler. He's so adorable when he's confused though, isn't he?_


	17. Too Much Too Fast

_My whole life, waiting for the right time. To tell you how I feel. And though I tried to, tell you that I need you. Here I am without you. I feel so lost, but what can I do? Cause I know this love seems real. But I don't know how to feel._

_GRACE_

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't…anything. I knew that Tyler was following me. I couldn't be sure how I knew, I just did. This was it. I was having a full on meltdown. Right in the middle of everything. _He'll see you now…as you really are. And he won't want you anymore. No one will. Ever. _Tears filled my eyes. No matter how many times I tried to kill my mother's voice in my head I never could. She would always be there, mocking my every movement. How pathetic did I sound right now? But I guess that was just me. It was just what I did. I unlocked my car with shaking hands, tears starting to slide down my cheeks.  
"Grace," Tyler called, still behind me. His hands landed on my shoulders, pulling me back slightly, into him. "Calm down," he murmured, wrapping his arms around me. My legs folded and after another moment Tyler was the only thing holding me up. I took trembling breaths. "You don't have to tell me," he continued, "how about we go for a drive?" I couldn't speak. I couldn't even manage a sniffle. He guided me around the front of my car, tucking me in the passenger side, taking my keys, and buckling me in before I'd even begun to compose myself. I curled in the seat, wrapping my arms around my legs and leaning my face onto them. Tyler got in the driver's side and sighed before starting the engine. He flicked a glance to me before looking out the windshield and reversing. I didn't know exactly what was wrong and that was perhaps the part that was scaring me the most. I had been fine. Okay that was a lie. I'd been…dealing with everything. The lack of sleep must be getting to me. Or it could be the Tyler and Jeremy induced pressure. My mother's voice in the back of my head. Thinking about my father. Maybe just a sickening mixture of all of them. Maybe it was just everything. Maybe I was just sick of everything.

I sniffled pathetically and looked at Tyler; he was still looking straight ahead. I didn't know what to say. An apology somewhat seemed in order but he didn't have to come with me. I hated crying in front of people. I turned my face to the window and wiped off my cheeks. And he was part of the problem in the first place, wasn't he?  
"We don't have to talk about it," Tyler said, "but we can."  
"Can't talk about it with you," I mumbled. He was silent for a long time.  
"Why not?" he finally breathed.  
"Because. I don't know what the hell is going on. Not to mention, you're part of it. You and Jeremy and everybody and they're talking to me about you two like, like, like I'm trying to I don't even know like I'm gonna mess everything up. And how could they know that I was going to do that? How would they know that I _always _do that?" The words flew out of my mouth faster than I could hear or think about them.  
"What did they say to you?" My eyes were drawn to his hands on the steering wheel; his knuckles were white as the bones pressed against the skin, perhaps intent on escape.  
"They said that you and Jeremy both liked me," I let out on a hushed breath, "and they said that you two fought over a girl before. They said you used to fight all the time." There was no use hiding it now, not that I could even if I tried. My lips had lost all their pretenses. I was free falling.  
"They shouldn't have told you that."  
"Were they lying?" I whispered. The first part I already had my doubts about. One word would confirm my fears. Tyler sighed deeply. When he looked at me I could see…something lurking in his eyes.  
"No. No they weren't lying." Heat flared through me. This couldn't be happening. I didn't say anything. My tongue tangled in my teeth.

Tyler sighed again, looked back to the windshield. "But I suppose I shouldn't have said that."  
"I-I don't know. I don't know what we're supposed to say. What we're supposed to do." The only thing that I _did _know was that none of this was supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to lose control or skip school. I wasn't supposed to have a breakdown. I wasn't supposed to be this weak. Tyler and Jeremy weren't supposed to like me back. None of this was supposed to happen.  
"Don't worry about Jeremy and me," he murmured, looking away from my face, "we'll never go back to what we were."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Things have changed. We've changed. I know I have." He drove for a little while in silence before speaking again. "Vicki was a mistake. At least, she was for me."  
"So how do you know I'm not?" I don't know what made me say the words. I don't know when I'd gotten so brave.  
"I never used to think about my life Grace. What I did, where I was going, none of it. I did what I was told and I kept my head down, no matter what. I don't have that luxury anymore." I felt like I was drowning in his words. Deep, dark secrets were unraveling at my feet and the more he spoke, the more clear it became. "But you used to do the same thing. I can see it when I look at you. And if you made it through then so can I. And I need you to show me. I need you to help me." He didn't look at me. "But it's more than that. You're beautiful and amazing. I like being around you, I like talking to you, I think about you when I'm not doing either of the two."  
"You think I made it through?" I asked, interrupting the more flattering things he was saying. "You think that I'm _okay_?" I turned a bit in the seat so that I was facing him. "What about this," I motioned in a circle around my face, "is okay?" He pulled to the side of the road and parked before turning to me as well.  
"Everything."

I shook my head, falling back into the seat. Now it was officially too much.  
"You don't even know me Tyler. You don't know me and I don't know you." I couldn't look at him. "I don't know your demons. I don't know what you want me to fix. You don't know that I can't do that for you."  
"Grace it's not just about that."  
"We haven't even known each other a week."  
"And what would be an appropriate time limit?" he challenged, arching an eyebrow.  
"One when I'm not this fucked up."  
"You're not ready," he murmured, "I get it."  
"How am I supposed to be ready for this? How is anyone ever supposed to be ready for this?"  
"We'll back off," Tyler said. He turned forward and started the car again.  
"_We_?"  
"We," he agreed with a nod.  
"Okay," I murmured lamely. What was going on? When had my life become such a complicated, tangled mess? He drove back to the school and neither of us spoke.  
"We only missed one period," he said, handing me my keys.  
"Okay," I repeated, watching him walk away.

_A/N: Leave me a review and I'll love you forever! More Jyler in the next chapter…what's going to happen when they talk?_


	18. What Were We Doing?

_There is love in your body but you can't get it out. It gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth. Sticks to your tongue and it shows on your face that the sweetest of words have the bitterest taste._

_JEREMY_

I was walking down the hall when I got yanked into a classroom by the collar of my shirt.  
"We need to talk," Tyler said, pressing me against the wall.  
"Um," I let out, the syllable strangling my vocal chords, "okay." He dropped his hand and stepped back. "Is it about last night?" I questioned, watching his face carefully. Tyler's head shot up.  
"What? No. Of course not. It's about Grace. Get your head in the game." Jealousy burned hot.  
"What about her?"  
"She knows how we feel. It's freaking her out."  
"You told her?" I demanded, taking a step forward as my hands clenched.  
"No. Well-yes. I didn't initially. I couldn't lie to her man."  
"Caroline," I growled out.  
"Probably," Tyler acknowledged with a nod. "I'm sorry," he said, glancing to the floor. I shook my head once.  
"It's not your fault."  
"I told her we'd give her space. _Both _of us." Fuck.  
"One question," I said, passing him and crossing the room, "do I jump out the window now or later?"  
"You're kidding right?" Tyler questioned, following me.

I sighed lightly. He didn't know about my little experiment with pills a little while ago. Then again I hadn't really been trying to kill myself. Or I had but…fuck. It didn't matter.  
"Yeah," I let out, "I'm kidding." He was silent for a long time and I finally looked over to see him watching me with a curious expression on his face. "What?" I let out. His gaze rose to my eyes.  
"Just thinking."  
"While you're at it you want to tell me what to do?"  
"We need to give her space. That's all I know right now," he said softly.  
"This is my fault," we both said at the same time. Tyler arched an eyebrow and I crossed my arms in response.  
"What did you do?" he questioned. No point in hiding it now.  
"We almost kissed. The other day." I watched his expression flicker from disbelief to anger. "What about you?" I figured it was best to change the subject.  
"I just talked to her," he sighed. He backed up a few steps and leaned against a desk. "Guess I underestimated you."  
"Guess so," I agreed.  
"You feel like things are changing Jeremy?" he asked quietly.  
"Like what?" He sighed and ran a hand over his head.  
"Just…things. You…me." I looked at him again, trying to figure out what he was saying.  
"I guess so, this time last year we'd be talking with our fists." Tyler let out a slight laugh.  
"Yeah. But it feels like more than that." The bell rang the sound jarring in my ears.  
"We're missing lunch."  
"Yeah," Tyler said, shaking his head. "We're missing lunch."

He paced to the doorway.  
"Where are you going?" He stopped, turning back.  
"Don't really know. The grill I guess."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Don't really know," he repeated.  
"I don't think you should be alone," I murmured, stepping towards him. He sighed and shifted from foot to foot.  
"Are you offering Gilbert?" I lifted my chin a notch. I hadn't realized we were back to a last name basis.  
"Yeah. Yeah I guess I am Lockwood." He smiled slightly.  
"Gee, thanks." I ignored his biting tone and followed him to the hallway. It had been a while since I'd done anything remotely delinquent. Did this count? Probably. I sighed and pushed the door that Tyler hadn't bothered to hold.  
"So if neither of us is allowed to go after Grace what are we supposed to do with our time?" I questioned, forcing the conversation.  
"I look like I give a fuck what you do with your time Gilbert?" I rolled my eyes and heaved out a sigh.  
"What's wrong with you?" I asked, pulling him back by an arm. He shoved me to the ground, glaring down at me.  
"Nothing is wrong with me." I stood and brushed myself off.  
"You could have fooled me."  
"Don't make me hit you Gilbert."  
"I thought we were making progress," I muttered.  
"Maybe too much," Tyler gritted out.  
"Is this about last night?" I demanded, stepping closer at the risk of personal injury.  
"No," Tyler said, sounding like a petulant child.  
"What's wrong?" I asked calmly, as if dealing with a petulant child.

He crossed his arms and pressed his mouth into a thin line. He was silent for so long I actually wanted to start tapping my foot in impatience.  
"Ty," I finally murmured, stepping towards him again. He backed up a step, holding out an arm to block me.  
"You just stay where you are Gilbert."  
"Well then tell me what the hell is going on," I demanded.  
"Nothing is going on."  
"Bullshit."  
"Everything is just fucked up," he muttered, looking past me, towards the school.  
"Yeah, as normal."  
"Don't you get tired of it?" I sighed, propping my hands on my hips.  
"Of course I do man, but snapping at your friends isn't going to get you anywhere." His gaze moved back to me slowly.  
"We're friends?"  
"Yeah," I said before pausing, "we could be." Why were so many words necessary?  
"You want to be friends?" he pressed. I felt like he was trying to see behind my eyes he was staring so deeply into them.  
"Why not?" I questioned. It was the same thought I'd had thousands of times.  
"So…more nights like last night."  
"I don't envision anymore sleepovers no. But we could hang out." Why was I suddenly shifting like a schoolgirl under his gaze? Why was this so… I could not find a word to describe it.

Tyler turned away, walking to his car again.  
"We going or not?" he called over his shoulder. Was that a yes? I had to assume so. So we were…friends now. Officially. The thought had me smiling. Definitely worth skipping class. I followed Tyler to his car, not even thinking about going to my own. It really didn't make any sense in the first place and I was feeling pretty euphoric about all of this. I wanted to really feel it. The only way to do that was to be with Tyler. What a flip my life had taken. First I was in league with Tyler, now we'd both dropped out of the race and we were friends. Friends. More than allies. Why did I feel like this was the natural progression for us? Like at some point, even without Grace, we would have reached this stage? Had I just officially lost my mind? It was possible.  
"You know," I glanced to Tyler as he drove, "I kind of feel good about this."  
"Hm," he murmured in response. It wasn't exactly affirmative but it wasn't negative either. All in all it was okay with me.  
"I _do _feel good about this. I'm glad we're not competing anymore Tyler." I still liked Grace, don't get me wrong. But still…this was kind of nice, relaxing even.  
"Only cause you'd lose." I laughed.  
"I guess we'll never know."  
"Never say never."  
"Maybe by the time Grace is ready you'll be too attached to me and you won't be able to compete against me."  
"Dream on Gilbert," Tyler said after a beat.  
"We're back to the last name thing then?" He glanced to me and away before shrugging.  
"I kind of thought it was our thing." Our thing? We had a thing? Tyler looked at my face and smirked. "Don't over think it," he advised.  
"Um yeah, okay." I smiled again and looked out the window. We had a thing.

_A/N: I would think it's obvious that Tyler and Jeremy have a thing…but you know sometimes guys can be so dense…_


	19. Here We Go Again

_Tell me you can see. And maybe you won't be able to recognize me now. I know you can feel, all the things you steal and you're taking it and you're taking it. Feeling so easy, make me skin and bones. I'm always on my knees for you. Break like it's even when you're leaving and said, where the hell have you been?_

_JEREMY & TYLER_

Once again, they found themselves entering the grill together. It was not as much of a spectacle as before however. For one thing the grill was hardly crowded and everyone they knew was in school. They took a booth in the corner, out of the way. They sat in silence for a few moments, subtly examining each other. Jeremy was the first to speak.  
"So, d'you want to talk about it?"  
"It?" Tyler questioned, picking up a menu. Jeremy was the happier of the two with the new situation, accepting it easily. Tyler however approached it the way one would a rattlesnake, with extreme caution. Jeremy rolled his eyes as Tyler's face disappeared behind the menu.  
"Yeah, _it._"  
"What are you getting?" Jeremy rolled his eyes again, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. He picked up a menu as well.  
"You would think that as the son of a politician you would have learned better evasion tactics than that." Tyler didn't visibly move but Jeremy still received a kick under the table, right under his kneecap. "Hey _ouch_," he let out, reaching down one hand to rub the spot. "That's not much improvement." Jeremy pondered why he couldn't just keep his fat mouth shut. Tyler lowered his menu a fraction of an inch, glaring with narrowed eyes over the top of it. "You and Stefan really ought to get along better," Jeremy murmured thoughtfully, raising his own menu and missing Tyler's reaction. Somehow the meal became a silent battle for domination, complete with kicks under the table, flicked fries, flicked sugar packets, glares, taunts, and even a few head smacks. The waitress finally called a truce, waving the bill between them. Tyler snatched it, still glaring at Jeremy. Jeremy reached for his wallet but Tyler had already sent the waitress away with his card. Tyler waved him off when Jeremy offered money.  
"Don't worry about it," he said, signing quickly.  
"Gee Mr. Lockwood that's so generous of you," Jeremy simpered, folding his hands under his chin. Tyler stared at him for a moment; Jeremy moved his leg just in time. "Ha!" Jeremy let out, sliding out of the booth. Tyler followed immediately wrapping him in a headlock. Jeremy wrapped both hands around Tyler's forearm and dropped his legs from under him. He wondered why he was surprised when Tyler only wavered slightly and carried him out the door that way.

Tyler poked him in the ribs all the way to the car, smirking as Jeremy wriggled in discomfort. "Stop it…" Jeremy whined, "it's no fair and you know it." Tyler poked him one more time before finally dropping him at the side of the car. Jeremy huffed and tugged at his collar before getting in. Tyler just kept smirking. "I'm gonna have bruises, I can feel it," Jeremy said, lifting his shirt and glancing at his stomach. Tyler didn't respond, hands clenching the steering wheel. The smirk finally dropped from his face. Jeremy dropped his shirt and sighed before buckling in. "You think if I tell Elena you beat me up she'll sic Stefan on you for me?" he asked hopefully.  
"Depends, you want Stefan to know what actually happened?" Tyler questioned, slipping his arm behind Jeremy's seat as he backed out carefully. He turned back in time to see Jeremy pout.  
"That would probably put a damper on this whole friends thing anyways," he said. Tyler shook his head, smiling slightly.  
"Probably," he agreed.  
"I don't want that to happen, I guess I'll just have to take it like a man," Jeremy announced, puffing out his chest.  
"Oh yeah, very manly."  
"Like you would know," Jeremy said, falling back into the seat. He earned another head slap for that. "Down boy," Jeremy ordered, pointing at Tyler. "Speaking of," he continued, "can I call you Fido?" They stopped at a traffic light and Tyler turned towards Jeremy, hitting him on both sides of the head in quick succession. "Green light!" Jeremy yelped, trying to duck down and cover his head at the same time.  
"One day that mouth of yours is going to get you into serious trouble Gilbert." Tyler was amazed that he hadn't lost his temper and wrecked the car just to hurt Jeremy…or at least punched him in the face.  
"Sorry," he muttered ruefully. Tyler sighed, shooting a sideways glance at him.  
"It's alright."

They arrived back at school just in time for Jeremy to head to his free period and Tyler to go to practice.  
"Lockwood, Gilbert," Mr. Green called out, "skipping?" They looked to each other. They had just walked in so chances of lying were slim.  
"Us? Together?" Tyler challenged cockily.  
"Mm. Detention. Together." Jeremy accepted it with a ducked head.  
"Aw come on Mr. Green," Tyler tried. The teacher just shook his head, scribbling on the slips he always carried in his pockets and handing one to each boy. "Damn," Tyler sighed when he was gone. Jeremy just sighed.  
"See you after I guess."  
"Yup," Tyler said, lips popping. They shared a small smile before going their separate ways. Practice was quick and so was Jeremy's free period. Grace wasn't there. When Jeremy wasn't thinking about his pencil on the paper or Tyler he wondered where she was. Tyler lost himself in the workout, the practiced motions relaxing him. Instead of taking a double workout he showered before heading for detention.  
"So this is fun," Jeremy muttered, pausing in the doorway before coming in.  
"It's not so bad," Tyler said, leaning back and lacing his fingers behind his head. Jeremy sank into the desk next to him.  
"I can't wait for the lecture that's waiting for me at home."  
"Stop whining Gilbert. You did the crime now do the time."  
"Says the guy who led me down the path of temptation."  
"You didn't have to come." A teacher neither of them knew, probably a sub, came bustling in and dropped her bag on the desk before leaving just as quickly.  
"Jackass."  
"Punk."  
"Dick."  
"Loser." Jeremy smiled loosely. After a moment Tyler smirked in response.  
"I think this might be a dysfunctional relationship," Jeremy announced.  
"You have no idea," Tyler shot back.  
"Still…better than it used to be."  
"Yeah," Tyler agreed slowly, looking out the window.  
"How are we the only people who got detention today?"  
"Like I know." Jeremy lapsed into silence, pulling out his sketchbook after a few moments.  
"You working on anything right now?" he questioned, the cover of his book still closed.  
"Uh, no. I've been taking some time off from it," Tyler said, still looking out the window.  
"Oh. Why?" Tyler turned back to him then.  
"Anybody ever tell you you ask too many questions Gilbert."  
"I can honestly say no, and I was just curious."  
"Well it's just…complicated." Jeremy shrugged.  
"Okay." Jeremy wasn't going to push it any further. The friendship was still fragile and new. He felt like any wrong moved and he'd crush it. Both boys looked to the door as footsteps approached.  
"You guys got detention too?" Grace questioned after an awkward silence.  
"Yeah," Jeremy murmured.  
"Skipping class," Tyler finished.  
"Me too," Grace admitted quietly, looking down.  
"Hm," Jeremy let out noncommittally. He looked at Tyler to find Tyler watching him already. There was a brief silence. Grace took a desk a few rows behind them. The boys watched each other, as if waiting for the other to take the day back.  
"Okay," Tyler said, leaning back again.  
"Okay," Jeremy agreed, opening his sketchbook.

_A/N: Ah, change is in the air…_


	20. Everybody's Changing

_So keep your love locked down, your love locked down. Keeping your love locked down, your love locked down._

_EVERYONE_

Grace sat silently at the back of the room, pulling out a notebook. Jeremy and Tyler remained silent too. Of course they would all be in detention together. Unsurprisingly, thoughts of similar origin were running through all of them.  
"You think the teacher's coming back?" Jeremy questioned, glancing to the door.  
"Don't know. Maybe she got lost."  
"She didn't take attendance…" Jeremy murmured, drifting off.  
"Great," Tyler muttered.  
"So nobody knows we're here right now?" Grace asked, looking up.  
"Pretty much." She sighed lightly.  
"Awesome."  
"Maybe she'll come back," Jeremy offered with a slight smile. "And at least we're all friends here." Grace nodded slightly. She managed a small smile in return.  
"So you," she paused, gathering her courage, "you two worked it out?" Jeremy nodded and Tyler echoed it. Grace sighed in relief. "Thanks," she murmured blushing.  
"You're welcome," Tyler said, just as Jeremy said,  
"No problem." She chuckled once before going back to her notebook. Tyler heard the heels coming down the hall before anyone else. Caroline poked her head in the door.  
"There you two are," she said, crossing the room and perching on the teacher's desk in front of them. "We missed you at lunch," she murmured coyly. Caroline twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Where were you?" Tyler and Jeremy just stared at her. "Obviously you were together if you're both here." She rolled her eyes. "Let's just make this easy and tell me now." They remained silent. Tyler glanced back to Grace for a second, her head still bent over the notebook. "Oh that is not a problem, I assure you," Caroline said. Tyler growled just low enough for Caroline to hear. "Just saying."  
"We were at the grill alright?" Jeremy questioned. "Not that it's any of your business," he muttered, crossing his arms.

Caroline tilted her head to the side as she smiled at him. Her eyes flickered for a second before clearing.  
"You know I have to know what's going on around here Jer. Plus," she stood and flipped her hair, "you two look cute together." Tyler growled again, quite a bit louder and Jeremy's jaw fell open. Caroline just winked, crossing to the doorframe. "I _talked _to the teacher. You guys can go if you want." Jeremy and Tyler shared a glance.  
"We don't have detention anymore?" Grace asked. Caroline smiled at her sweetly before shaking her head and disappearing. "Cool," Grace said, shoving her notebook in her bag. "I can still beat Uncle Dustin home and then I don't have to explain this."  
"We still need to finish our project," Tyler said.  
"Okay…um, tonight? I'll text you." Grace hurried from the room and Tyler shook his head.  
"Is it just me or does she remind you of a-"  
"Rabbit?" Tyler questioned, looking at Jeremy.  
"I was going to say baby bird, but I think we're on the same page."  
"You think she's more scared of Caroline or us?" Jeremy laughed, surprised.  
"Don't know…personally I'd say Caroline but," he shrugged, "you never know."  
"Aw," Tyler said, "we could totally take Caroline."  
"Really?" Jeremy arched an eyebrow, "You think so?"  
"Oh I know so. You've got your magic ring, I can take care of myself." Jeremy laughed again.  
"The thought is still a bit strange isn't it?"  
"Hm?"  
"Us, working together."  
"I could get used to it." Jeremy tucked his sketchbook into his bag and stood the same time Tyler did. Jeremy moved to his right while Tyler moved to his left and they stopped bare centimeters from each other. Tyler looked up at him, a breath huffing out slightly.

Grace jogged to her car, jumping in the front seat. She still had time. Her hands were shaking even as relief was flowing through her. Not that it was a huge deal that she had gotten detention. Uncle Dustin probably wouldn't even try to punish her but she didn't want to talk about actually skipping class, or the reasons that had led to it. If she could just get away with this, her day would be pretty amazing. She'd been able to make up her English quiz during her free period, she'd solved the Tyler and Jeremy problem…for now, and she felt far away from breaking down again. She let out a slight sigh and cranked up the radio. If she could just get home everything would be golden. Well…maybe not golden but it wouldn't be terrible either. Grace almost couldn't believe her luck when she pulled into an empty driveway. She danced all the way up the driveway to the door. She deserved a reward she thought, she'd make lasagna.

Tyler moved closer unintentionally. He didn't know why. He couldn't read Jeremy's expression, didn't want to know what his own looked like. Jeremy stopped breathing, what was happening? He didn't know…kind of didn't want to. He had the thought that this definitely qualified as new. Heat was scorching his skin and he didn't know if it was Tyler or if it came from within. He didn't care. Something more was changing, the fact was impossible to ignore as he stared at Tyler. Alerts were going off all over Tyler's brain. Back up. Look away. Say something. Punch him. Something…anything. But there was nothing. He couldn't move or speak. All he could do was stand here and wait. Like an idiot he thought, a complete idiot. He didn't realize that he was putting Jeremy in control. Didn't think about the fact that he hated not being in control. Maybe he couldn't. Jeremy didn't move, he let out a tiny little gasp as his body panicked with lack of oxygen. It was then that he realized he and Tyler were standing close enough to share the same air. Surely that was breaking some sort of friendship rule…somewhere. Surely for the good of both of them he should back up a few steps, maybe a hundred, right now. But he didn't.  
"I…" he let out shallowly before realizing that he had nothing to say.  
"Don't," Tyler breathed. He moved closer at an agonizing pace, searching Jeremy's face for any reaction at all. Other than his eyes widening a fraction of a centimeter, there was nothing. Tyler realized then that he was terrified…that he had most likely never been more terrified in his life. He stopped then. Jeremy's gaze dropped to Tyler's lips before jerking back up to Tyler's. Jeremy darted his tongue out to wet his lips, thoughts halting. Tyler let out a sigh as his control snapped. Nothing could stop this he thought, just as something did.  
"What are you two doing in here?" the teacher questioned. Jeremy jerked backwards, stumbling into the desk and catching his hand on it to stop from falling. Tyler spun to the window, clenching the windowsill in both hands. Neither of them said a word. Tyler passed Jeremy and left, nearly running. Jeremy watched him, confusion thrumming equally in all parts of him.

Grace had just set the pan in the oven when the front door opened. It occurred to her then that her uncle was late. She left the kitchen and froze in the doorway, hands clenching as her breath caught.

Tyler threw his bag in the trunk of his car before slamming it closed. He didn't bother with his car. Instead he took off running.

Jeremy made his way from the room eventually. He walked to his locker slowly. Only one thought was continually present in his rioting mind. Everything was different now.

_A/N: First off, I would like to say that you guys that are reviewing absolutely rock and I love you. Second I would like to say that I am taking a week off. I've just been doing too much. This is no way written in stone, I may come back sooner. Fingers crossed…we'll see how it goes. It is now Wednesday, February 23. I'll be back Wednesday, March 2. Thanks for the support! Catch ya later… _


	21. I'm a Walking Travesty

_The lights go out all around me. One last candle to keep out the night. And then the darkness surrounds me. I know I'm alive, but I feel like I've died. And all that's left is to accept that it's over. My dreams ran like sand through the fist that I made. I try to keep warm, but I just grow colder. I feel like I'm slipping away._

_GRACE_

I ran. Grabbing my bag I ran out the door. There was nothing in my head but the thought to do so. I had to brush by her to do it. I met my uncle's eyes for a fleeting second. His face was unreadable. I didn't care. She'd parked behind my car. I ran. I didn't know where I was going and it didn't matter. I was intent on escape. The woods loomed in front of me. I cut through them. I ran until I couldn't anymore. I ran until my body hurt as much as the thoughts in my head. I didn't realize that I was bleeding until I stopped. I began to cry then. _So weak… _I pulled out my phone and headphones, blasting music at full volume. The tears coursed down, mixing with the blood oozing from the scratches that I was sure covered my face. The branches had torn into my skin but I didn't care. It was getting dark. Pressing my back into a tree I hugged my knees tightly. The tears sped, turning to wracking sobs in that moment. It shouldn't affect me like this. It shouldn't. But it did. Because I was weak, I was worthless. I knew it. Somehow I'd fooled the people around me. I'd fooled Uncle Dustin. I'd fooled Tyler and Jeremy. That just made it worse. I was trying to distract myself. And for a second, it had worked. But then it was back to the problem. The core of me. Everything about me. I flinched into the tree.

_My mother clutched my jaw, pulling my face up.  
"You are my burden Grace. You are what is wrong in my life. Everything from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. Just look at you. Crying because you can't handle the truth. You'd better get good at pretending. No one is going to like you. The other kids won't play with you or talk to you. You are ugly and weak. No one likes ugly and weak Grace." I ran from her then, hiccupping as I cried. I jumped into bed and yanked the yellow bedspread over my head, clutching my teddy bear to my chest. I buried my face in its furry neck and cried. Mommy wouldn't lie to me I thought. She was trying to help me. She was trying to make me better. I could be better I thought. I could make her like me…one day. If I tried my best, I could do it. _

But the years had passed. I never told my father what she'd said to me that day. I know that he loved me, even as I am. And my mother…I'd never been able to please her. I was never good enough. Even when I denied myself friends and spent all my time studying. There was always one B. One day that my room was not clean enough. One moment where I said the wrong thing. I was never enough. And escape…was impossible. Not only from my past. But from her as well. I wondered why she was intent to chase me. I knew that she'd never loved me so why? Why keep up appearances? It didn't make sense, logically or otherwise. Why wasn't moving over several state lines enough? My phone buzzed on the ground.  
'When are we meeting up?' I rubbed a hand over my face, breath catching on a sob.  
'Later. Making dinner.'  
'K.' I dropped my phone back to the ground. It wasn't a total lie. Dinner was in the oven. It didn't matter anyways. Nothing mattered. It was easier when I was empty. The thought pulled my head up. I caught my breath and let it out slowly. I wiped my cheeks. I was fine. Everything was fine. I couldn't put a name to it. To _this. _When it happened I could calm myself down. Everything was okay. I was empty, but it didn't hurt. Nothing hurt. I thought of my mother and brushed it away. I thought of my father and smiled sadly. I thought of Tyler. Nothing. I thought of Jeremy. Nothing. Everything was fine. I turned the music down and stood, brushing myself off. I walked back through the trees. It took a while to get home. The sky was totally dark by the time I made it. My car was the only one in the driveway.

I went in and changed my clothes. I went to the bathroom and washed my face before applying some medicine to the scratches. Overall they weren't bad. Everything was fine. Pulling my phone off the dresser I texted Tyler quickly.  
'Busy?'  
'Nah.'  
'Can I come over?' No way was I sticking around for Uncle Dustin to get back. Tyler texted me back directions and I grabbed my bag. Walking back downstairs I smelled something burning. Closing my eyes and cursing quietly I turned off the oven and tossed the ruined lasagna on the table. I took a deep breath before leaving. Everything was fine. For the first time I could remember, I drove without music. I didn't need it. I was fine. Of course. Tyler's house was easy to find. It was humongous. Why not? I laughed to myself slightly. I already knew I wasn't good enough. The thought didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Maybe I'd finally accepted it. That should make this easier. I lifted my hand and knocked on the door. Tyler looked predictably cute while answering.  
"Hey," he murmured, "come on in."  
"Your house is really cool," I said, glancing around.  
"Uh, thanks." I turned and stood in the entryway, waiting for directions. "We can just go through here," he said, pointing to the left. I went through the French doors and sat on a couch. Tyler closed the door behind us. "You okay?" he questioned. I smiled lightly.  
"I'm fine."  
"Alright, well…let's get started then." We talked insignificant facts for the next half hour.  
"I think we officially have enough," I said, capping my pen and sliding it and my notebook back into my bag.  
"Okay," Tyler agreed easily, leaning back into the chair he was sitting in. "You want to tell me what's wrong now?" I forced another smile.  
"I'm fine."  
"Yeah and I like to dress up in lace and pumps when no one is around."  
"That must be interesting," I said, standing. He tossed his notes on the table and stood as well, touching my arm.  
"Grace," he said quietly, "you've been…weird and there are scratches all over your face. Just tell me what's wrong."  
"My mother's here," I let out, voice dead. "But it's okay," I added, pulling away, "I'm fine."  
"You say I'm fine one more time I'm going to punch myself in the face."

I paced back into the entryway. I pulled my hair over my shoulders, letting some of it hang in my face.  
"There's nothing I can do about it."  
"That's better I guess." He followed me. "You want to talk about it?"  
"Really," I said, turning back to him, "I'm f-okay. I'll just…" I shrugged, "I'll get over it."  
"Assuming that your mother is at least a little like my father was, that's a big fat lie."  
"You don't know my mother." He nodded, mostly to himself.  
"Controlling, manipulating, hell of a temper, nothing was ever good enough?" I sighed, picking at a loose thread on the strap of my bag.  
"Yeah," I muttered, "that's basically it in a nutshell."  
"So," he murmured, "you want to talk about it?" I blew out a breath, dropping the thread and looking at him.  
"I don't want to cry," I admitted softly.  
"Come with me," he walked further into the house, away from the door. I glanced to the front door but then there wasn't really a choice was there? Biting my lip with the indecision I followed him.

We went through the hallway, turning to the right. He opened a door and went downstairs without another word. No point in stopping now. I followed. We passed what looked like a really nice home theater and ended up in a gym. I paused in the doorway and arched an eyebrow. He paid no attention to me, walking to the corner.  
"Um," I let out, "not to shatter your little jock heart or anything but I don't really work out."  
"This isn't working out," he said, turning around and holding up gloves, "this is therapy."

_A/N: Hi-ya! Surprise ninja attack! I'm still on vacation…lol, I promise. I figured it's my vacation and I can spend it how I want. Anyways this is because I need to ask you guys a question and I would feel horrible if I posted and didn't give you a chapter. This is just the tip of the Grace issues iceberg by the way. Her mom sucks. Anyways…I'll stop babbling and ask you guys already._

_Several plot bunnies are running around in my head and I haven't picked one out yet to take it home but regardless… If and this is a big fat huge IF because it's all hypothetical at this point. But if I introduce another character into the story for one of our three lovebirds would you want me to bring them in fully or split into a spin off? Let me know your thoughts even though I can't really give details. Sorry. _

_To finish off this long winded note, let me thank you all again for reading and/or reviewing. You make my day!_


	22. Unwelcome Things

_If ever your world starts crashing down, whenever your world starts crashing down. Whenever your world starts crashing down, that's when you'll find me._

_TYLER_

I watched as her expression worked through the confusion.  
"I'm not a violent person," she stated, propping a hand on her hip. "I don't hit things. Plus, I'm not mad about this."  
"I'm not saying you are." I opened the Velcro straps and crossed to her. "Humor me." This was the only thing that I could think of. Whaling on an inanimate object had helped me more than I ever thought it could, before and after my father. Not to mention, there was no way that she wasn't angry about this. You couldn't be human and not be angry about this. Hell, I was angry about this for her. It occurred to me then that maybe I was further along at getting over my childhood than Grace was. Then again, chances were that I also had much more massive problems sitting on my chest. "Come on," I said gently, holding out one of the gloves for her. She sighed heavily before shoving her hand into it. I fastened it and held out the other. Rolling her eyes she put it on as well. "Hey I'm trying to help you here," I said, raising my eyebrows in mock innocence.  
"So I'm supposed to hit that thing?" she asked haltingly, looking behind me.  
"Well you're certainly not hitting this," I teased, touching a hand to my jaw. "And for your information, it's a punching bag." She rolled her eyes again.  
"I knew that."  
"Good. Show me what you got." Grace tugged her purse off and let it drop to the floor before following me back across the room. I rounded the bag and held it, poking my face around the side. She wiggled her fingers in the half gloves and sighed. I waited, forcing myself to be patient. Eventually she shook her head and darted her fist out half heartedly. "I think the bag is insulted that you actually hit it that pathetically." She scowled and stuck out her tongue before hitting it again. "Come on Grace," I encouraged, "you don't have to tell me but think about it, just think about it." She paused, pain flickering over her face. For a moment I regretted saying it, then she punched the bag again, really punched it. I half smiled as she continued. After a few minutes she stopped, huffing out a breath.  
"This is hard," she murmured, smiling slightly.  
"It's worth it," I responded.  
"You know," she sighed, "I do feel a little better."  
"Told you you were mad." Her jaw dropped slightly and she hit the side of the bag, sending it swinging into my face. I just smiled in response. "Trust me, the way you throw punches you don't want to go up against me…or Jeremy for that matter."

The words were out of my lips before I could stop them.  
"Yeah," she sighed, "you would know how Jeremy fights." I nodded.  
"I would. But I really don't want to talk about him."  
"Why?" she questioned, arching an eyebrow. "I thought you two were friends now."  
"We are," I said slowly. "It's just…complicated." I dropped my hands from the bag, tempted now to take a swing myself.  
"Complicated how?" I shrugged, deciding to lie immediately.  
"It's just weird. I mean I used to think that I hated him; I can't even tell you the stuff I used to do. You'd take another swing." I shook my head. "But now we're friends…and there's all this regret and confusion-" that part was true at least, "and we're actually _nice _to each other." I shook my head again. "It's hard to get my bearings around him." Another true part. Actually, all of it was true; I was just avoiding the main problem. Even in my own head.  
"Oh," she paused to take off the gloves, "well that sounds pretty normal. To me at least." I sighed, knowing the rest of it wouldn't. An awkward silence prevailed and she looked up at me again. It would be a great moment to kiss her. Even though we were supposed to just be friends. I was fairly sure that she'd found comfort in me tonight and might even let me. I thought about it, the idea of taking that half step forward and pressing my mouth against the soft curve of hers. But beyond the thought…there was nothing. No spark. No desire to commit the actual, physical act. Nothing like with- I slammed my eyelids closed and caught my breath, halting the thought. Grace was what I _wanted, _wasn't she? "I guess I should go," she murmured quietly. I wanted to find words to make her stay, a reason to make her stay. If for nothing more than to force myself to want her instead. And just how sick was that?  
"It is getting late," I added like a douche.

She handed the gloves back to me and gathered her bag while I put them back. I followed her up the stairs, working very hard to keep my mind blank. "So are you going to be okay?" I questioned, forcing her to talk and giving myself something to think about that wouldn't act as a catalyst on my body and mind.  
"Um," she murmured, pausing in the entryway. "I'm not sure honestly. I feel okay right now. Better than when I got here," she clarified, "sometimes I go catatonic. But I am smart enough to know that's not healthy. I think I passed through my latest one. It's just been a hell of a day." That was for damn sure.  
"Sometimes we block out things that we can't handle." _Sometimes we use drugs and alcohol to do so. _I added mentally. That didn't seem like the type of thing that Grace would approve of. Not that I knew that for sure. As she had pointed out, I hardly knew her. The thought made me pause.  
"Thanks for tonight Tyler. I'll see you later?"  
"Yeah," I said hollowly, nodding. I pulled the door open for her and let her pass though, making sure she was in her car and had it started before I closed the door. I turned and leaned against it, huffing out a breath. I hardly knew her. And things just weren't adding up. If I liked Grace, if I wanted Grace, then why hadn't I kissed her? Sure, she said she'd wanted space and I'd promised it to her but when had that ever stopped me? Not to mention, those were not the thoughts running through me when I decided to not kiss her. Something was wrong here, decidedly wrong. And I didn't like it. Well, okay, that wasn't entirely true. Parts of me _did _like it. But the fact only disturbed me more. I didn't want to think about it. In fact I wanted to avoid it at all costs. Because this wasn't right, it couldn't be. It wasn't normal, it wasn't allowed in the realm of normal. And as I craved to avoid it I wanted also not to put a name to it. I wanted it to disappear. I wanted it so utterly destroyed that the absence of it would be better than crack. I took a shaking breath. In the silence of the house there seemed to be no avoiding it. Grace was…fleeting. In a vain effort to distract myself I went back into the sitting room to make sure that nothing was out of place. It took longer than it should for me to realize that I was not alone. My eyes widened. The clink of a glass being set down was followed by the quiet slosh of liquid.  
"Damon?"

_A/N: *gasp* A cliffhanger? How could I? If y'all think this story is already tangled…you'd better prepare yourselves. *laughs evilly*_

_A few notes:_

_One: Say goodbye to Tyler for a while. Miss ya Ty!_

_Two: Tyler cannot transform into a beagle (will make sense later)._

_Three: Damon will not be getting romantically involved with anyone in this story. He'll just be causing as much mischief as vampirically possible._

_Four: There will probably be some OOC, I'm warning you now because I have no confidence AT ALL while writing Damon. This may span out to other characters as well. _

_Five: I am very, very excited to come back. I'm loving the plot that I've come up with. *smirks* So…stay tuned! _

_Last post until Wednesday night._

_Reviews are love._


	23. Morning Lullaby

_The world is too heavy, too big for my shoulders. Come take the weight of me now. Thousands of answers, to one simple question. Come take the weight of me now. I'm like a kid who just won't let it go. Twisted and turning the colors in rows. I'm so intent to find out what it is. This is my rubik's cube. I know I can figure it out._

_GRACE_

I drove home, again in silence. Maybe my head was too full for the music. Maybe I was just too tired. Both theories seemed equally plausible. I really, really needed to sleep. I didn't care if I had to take a bottle of medication to get there. I was completely exhausted and couldn't keep going on like this. Uncle Dustin's car was in the driveway. Gone was the car that must have been a rental, it was only a slight relief. It was almost eleven but there was still a light on inside. Uncle Dustin waiting up. I had to smile. This afternoon wasn't his fault. I knew what she was like. How she could bend you around her little finger with minimal effort and almost no words at all. I wondered how long she'd been at it before he caved. I wondered how long she would stay. Fingers crossed that she had to be back in Maine soon. I paused in the driveway to catch my breath. The door was open under my hand and I found him in the living room, a glass of amber fluid in one hand. His expression was immediately apologetic. I crossed to the couch and sat, showing that I wasn't angry.  
"Lasagna would have been good," he murmured softly.  
"Yeah," I agreed quietly.  
"Grace, I'm sorry." I shook my head, forcing the largest smile I could, a mere sliver.  
"It's not your fault. I know that. You know that. I'm not ready. I might never be." I shrugged my shoulders. "I can't force it anymore than you can and the more she tries the longer it's going to take."  
"You can't blame her for trying."  
"I can…until I know why she's doing it at least."  
"Grace she loves you." I shook my head, hands twisting in the strap of my bag.  
"No," I disagreed softly, offering nothing else. He emptied the glass in one swallow and stood before crouching in front of me.  
"It's your decision. No more surprise attacks, I promise." I hugged him.  
"Thanks." He patted my back soothingly.  
"You should get some sleep."  
"Yup," I said lightly. "I might have to take something though," I frowned, realizing I shouldn't have said that aloud. He pulled back, looking at me sternly.  
"Grace," was the one word warning. I ducked my head.  
"Yeah. I know," I whispered. He stood and went to the kitchen. I headed for my room. After a few moments he called up the stairs.  
"I love you." Sighing before smiling sadly I opened my bedroom door and stuck my head out.  
"I love you too."

I got ready for bed slowly, mostly puttering around my room. I unpacked two boxes before deciding to just bite the bullet. Yanking clean clothes out of a box I changed, slipping on faded blue striped pants and a white v neck shirt that was embarrassingly transparent but incredibly comfortable. I went to the bathroom and slid open the medicine cabinet with unsteady hands. _I wouldn't think about it. I wouldn't think about it. I would _not _think about it. _Taking the bottle in hand I had to force myself to take deep breaths. Everything was fine. It wasn't even the prescription stuff, purely over the counter. I took another deep breath before popping off the cap and dropping two pills into my hand. I slid them onto the counter and replaced the bottle, closing the cabinet again. Picking up the glass I ran the faucet and filled it before taking both the pills in one swallow. I dumped the rest of the glass and turned off the sink before going back to my room. I paced around, picking things up and putting them back down. Eventually, when my eyelids began to droop, I climbed in bed. Making sure my alarm was set I flicked off the light and closed my eyes. I did not dream, a relief. When I woke in the morning my neck was sore but my head was clear. For the first time in…I couldn't even remember how long. Maybe Tyler had done more good than I'd given him credit for. I smiled softly. My uncle poked his head in the door.  
"So, how do you feel about playing hooky today?" I propped myself up on my elbows the grey fabric of my shirt wrinkling as I considered it. I was feeling pretty good. Staying home seemed like a waste.  
"How about a rain check?" He examined my expression for what seemed like an incredibly long time.  
"Alright," he finally said, "breakfast in fifteen." I smiled in response.  
"I want chocolate chips!" I called out as the door closed. There was no response but I easily imagined him shaking his head at my childish request. I got out of bed and stretched all the way to my toes before sighing and getting dressed. In the bathroom I fluffed my hair after brushing it and left it down. I was feeling a lazy day. So far the morning was agreeing with me.

I was at the top of the stairs when Uncle Dustin called out my name. I jogged down them.  
"What's up?" I questioned. He was standing at the back door.  
"We have a visitor." I crossed the room and stood next to him. Curled up against our back door was a beagle, sleeping peacefully.  
"Aww," I let out, "he's not wearing a collar."  
"You want to bring him in, don't you?"  
"You know I do and if you don't it's too late anyways because you already told me." I pushed him out of the way and opened the door slowly. The beagle woke up and looked at me with sleepy, narrow eyes. "Hi buddy, you want to come inside?" He let out a small woof and wagged his tail, letting it thump against the ground.  
"Grace," Uncle Dustin called from behind me. "You're going to be late if you don't eat and go." I shot a quick glare over my shoulder at him.  
"I'll take care of him," he promised dryly. I patted the beagle's head before standing.  
"You'd better," I threatened with a glare. "I'm kind of excited," I said, leaving the door open and grabbing a still steaming pancake off the plate, "I've never had a dog before."  
"I didn't say we were keeping him."  
"I can feel it. He's meant to be here." He crossed his arms and shook his head at me.  
"Go to school. You're the one that didn't want to play hooky today." I stuck out my bottom lip in a pout.  
"You know sometimes you kind of suck."  
"Whatever," he replied, waving me to the door. I finished my pancake, licking some chocolate off my finger. I paused in the doorway.  
"Thanks Uncle Dustin," I said softly. He smiled and nodded before turning back to the door, crouching down. I listened to music on the radio on the way in, surprising myself by listening to pop songs. I was still humming to one in my head as I entered history. The bell rang shortly after I sat down and it was then that I noticed the seat next to me was empty. As Mr. Saltzman took attendance I pulled out my phone.  
'Where are you?'

_A/N: BAM! Lols, as I've already stated, I'm very excited to be back. Two notes for the story:_

_There will be subtle stuff going on. So pay attention. Digital cookies will be rewarded._

_Also, I'm opening up suggestions for the beagle's name. Anyone? _

_Lastly, I know that I do not reply to reviews enough. My lack of time is my kryptonite. I'm going to be trying to do better at it. Thank you so much for reading and supporting!_


	24. I Can't Keep Up

_I can't always see, what's in front of me. No I can hardly breathe, suffocating me. _

_JEREMY_

I woke in a cold sweat, body trembling. _That didn't just happen. That didn't just happen. It didn't. It couldn't. No. _  
"No," I breathed aloud, wincing at how close to a whimper the word was. I didn't want to think about it. I _couldn't _think about it. I tore the tangled sheet from my legs and got out of bed before looking back at my alarm clock. It wasn't set to go off for half an hour. I paced to the bathroom for a shower. It was easier not to think about it when the icy water was streaming over my body. I ignored when Elena knocked on the door. I was actually up first, due to what I wasn't thinking about and I wasn't using hot water anyways.  
"Jer, I need my foundation!" she yelled through the door. I rolled my eyes, why wasn't she over at the Salvatores' anyways? Shaking water off my hands I yanked down a towel and wrapped it around my waist before unlocking her door and disappearing through mine. I pulled on the shirt I'd borrowed from Tyler without realizing it. It smelled like him. Wincing I ripped it back off and threw it across the room. God damn it. _Not thinking about it. Ever again. _I pulled something that was actually clean from my dresser. I grabbed my ipod off the charger and blasted Underoath. Distraction. It's all about distraction. Slinging by backpack over my shoulder I headed for the door, jerking backwards when I saw Damon leaning against it.  
"Damon?" I yelped, tugging a headphone out. He smirked.  
"Hey Baby Gilbert." I stepped back before shifting uncomfortably.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Saint Stefan informed me of the situation." I frowned.  
"What situation?"  
"You, Lockwood, and this insignificant little…_human _you're both fighting over." Here I rolled my eyes, backing up again when he stepped forward. "Don't worry," he murmured, "I already had breakfast." I backed up again just for good measure.  
"We're not fighting over her."  
"Well good, because that would just be fucking stupid. Wouldn't it?" I didn't answer, anger bubbling over me. Gathering what courage I had, I pushed past him. I knew I only made it to the stairs because he let me.

I went to the kitchen for coffee and perhaps even some breakfast.  
"What were you doing up so early?" Elena asked.  
"Save the sisterly concern alright Elena?"  
"Jer," she said, frowning at me. I walked closer to her.  
"Tell me why Damon was just in my room telling me not to fight with Tyler."  
"What?" she questioned, frown deepening.  
"Like you didn't know about it."  
"I didn't," she protested. I shook my head and stalked away from her. "Jer, I didn't!" she called out again. I kept walking. Fucking goody two shoes and their fucking good intentions. Like I didn't know that Tyler was a problem. I wished the problem was that we were fighting. I wished I still even wanted to fight with him. I put the loose headphone back in, reminding myself not to think about it. What the hell was Damon up to? It's not like he'd ever concerned himself with the problems of other people when there was nothing in it for him. I didn't even know he was back in town. This could not be good news. What I wouldn't give to be high right now. Or blackout drunk. Maybe both. It was _so _much easier not to think when I was fucked up. Everything was easier when I was fucked up. Except coming down. I sighed heavily and unlocked my car before slipping in. At this rate it was going to be a long fucking day. I drove slowly, in stark contrast to the raging music. Arriving at school was very nearly a relief.

Walking down the hall I stopped at my locker quickly before going to first period. Ten minutes in it was confirmed. Long fucking day. I was late to lunch and assumed I would be the last one to arrive. Surprisingly Tyler wasn't there either.  
"Hey," I murmured, glancing around, "what's up?" While there were several furtive glances sent around the table no one answered me.  
"So no one's heard from him?" Matt pressed.  
"I texted him this morning," Grace said, "no reply."  
"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Stefan reassured.  
"He was fine last night," Grace offered, shrinking back as every glance at the table swung to her. "We were working on a project," she said, scowling. I'd known that I thought. It still took a moment to calm down. The jealousy was a knee jerk reaction and it took a while for me to realize it was coming at me from two sides. Swallowing roughly I forced the thought away. I choked on the laugh that I tried to force. What was wrong with me? Sure there had been a weird little moment yesterday. But it was just growing pains. Both of us adjusting. At some point we were bound to run into some residual tension. The last time we'd been that close he'd been choking me. So weirdness was…normal? The heat running through me was just a side effect. There was nothing else behind it, I was sure.  
"He's probably just home sick. Why is everyone freaking out?"  
"We're just reasonably concerned," Caroline snapped.  
"Well rar to you too." Matt snickered before she silenced him with a glare. The rest of the table resumed awkward silence. I didn't want to think about Tyler or worry. This conversation was leading me straight down that path, yanking me forward by the hand. "I'm going to go get lunch," I announced. Grace followed me silently, Matt stayed where he was, pretending not to notice Caroline's stare which he was admittedly bad at. I didn't let it bother me. My plate of problems was already full.

"So," Grace said as we walked, "I take it Tyler doesn't normally miss school?" I sighed mentally. Did we _have _to talk about him?  
"Not really. No." I couldn't exactly explain that Tyler was only usually absent when he was having issues with the wolfy side of him. That didn't happen very often and it was usually closer to the full moon, which was still a few weeks away. "How are you feeling?" I asked, swinging the conversation to her as I finally noticed the faint scratches on her face. We grabbed our trays and she bit her lip, stalling. A thin stream of heat ran through me.  
"I'm okay, surprisingly. I actually slept last night, which was nice." She was carefully studying everything around us except me.  
"Is something going on?" She sighed.  
"My mom came to town. I don't know how long she's staying."  
"Grace, I'm sorry." Her mouth twitched and I guessed that she was trying to smile. It almost worked too.  
"It's okay," she said quietly. "Tyler kind of helped me out with it last night. I never admitted that I was angry about it. I think I _wanted _it to be my fault. But I'm starting to think that maybe it wasn't. I mean Tyler sort of went through the same thing…and he seems like a pretty good person." I kept my past opinions firmly out of my head. He'd changed. He was better. "So I mean that makes sense doesn't it? If it's not my fault?" I nodded, smiling.  
"I highly doubt that it is in any way your fault. Was it always bad between you two?" She nodded. "Then it definitely wasn't. How can anyone be mad at a baby?" She chuckled softly.  
"You might have a point."  
"So Tyler seemed okay last night?" I don't know what made the words come out of my mouth. I cursed them before I cursed myself.  
"Yeah," she shrugged. "We talked, I hit the punching bag," she paused to shake her head, still smiling, "then I left. He seemed normal." We gathered our food and headed back to the table after paying. "You don't think- I mean you don't think that I got him thinking about his dad? And that got him really upset?" I shook my head.  
"Nah. I'm sure he's just feeling under the weather. Or maybe his alarm just didn't go off." I didn't know if there was any truth behind the words or not. I'd just have to comfort her and see where it went from there.  
"Thanks J," she murmured.  
"Anytime."  
"'67," Matt said when we got back to the table, "somebody's looking for you," he gestured behind him, towards the door. Grace immediately tensed and looked that way. Her tray clattered to the table top.

_A/N: Just to clear this up really quick, Tyler isn't leaving. Or hasn't left… Not in my world. I'll just be avoiding chapters from his POV and what happened between him and Damon (I haven't even written that scene yet…) so you guys will just have to wonder. Anyways, thanks for putting up with all my craziness!_


	25. Enter Stage Right

_It's better in the worst way, it's getting better in the worst way._

_GRACE_

I couldn't stop the high pitched squeal that shot out of my lips. I dodged around the table and ran towards the door.  
"Reese!" I screamed out, jumping on him and hugging him tightly. "What are you doing here?" I questioned, still hanging off him. He wrapped his arms around my back, chuckling low in his chest.  
"Well I got tired of your mom saying 'she's not here' and click so I did some investigating. Why don't I have your cell phone number anyways?"  
"I got it changed after I left," I breathed, finally dropping down. "I must have forgotten to give it to you." He shook his head down at me, smiling.  
"Shame on you Grace." I sighed.  
"I know. But it's not my fault…you were at college."  
"Yeah," his eyes flickered for a second, "I know."  
"Grace?" Jeremy questioned behind me. I turned to see both him and Stefan standing there. Everyone at the table was watching openly.  
"Jeremy, Stefan, this is Reese," I said, gesturing to him. "He's," I paused, unsure, "an old friend." I grabbed Reese's hand and pulled him forward. "Come meet everybody."  
"The scruffy one looks like he wants to take me out back and shoot me," Reese breathed in my ear as we all walked back to the table. Against my will I chuckled before smacking him in the stomach.  
"You're terrible." Jeremy wasn't scruffy…though in comparison to Stefan I suppose maybe he was. Reese just chuckled again. We stopped at the table and Stefan took his seat again. Matt shifted to the other side of the table, leaving one side for Jeremy, Reese, and I. I watched slightly nervous as they all gave him the once over. I did as well before sitting down.

Reese had strong features, blonde hair, and dark eyes. He was adorable. Not that it mattered to me. He also happened to be gay. He was my best friend though. Nobody knew me like Reese did. He wore a royal blue Duke sweatshirt and faded jeans with a hole on the right thigh and white converse. I shook my head slightly; I would never know how he kept them so clean. "I still don't understand what you're doing here."  
"It's hooky day. You didn't seem to get the memo though."  
"You and Uncle Dustin planned this?" I demanded, incredulous. He just shrugged innocently, smiling the whole time.  
"So Grace," Caroline cut in, "who is this?"  
"Oh, sorry," I let out, feeling myself blush, "everybody, this is Reese. Reese this is Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and Jeremy." Reese nodded at everyone, eyes pausing the longest on Jeremy. I felt Jeremy tense next to me. Apparently he noticed too.  
"And you're…friends?" Caroline pressed.  
"Yeah."  
"We both like boys," Reese announced, poking me in the side. I blushed deeper as I collided with Jeremy. In response, Jeremy choked on his milk. There was a brief, awkward silence.  
"We met a few years ago at a party," I blurted out. They didn't need to know that I hadn't technically met Reese until the next morning. "And then he went to college super far away." He just rolled his eyes at my teasing tone.  
"_And _someone didn't give me their new number." I stuck out my tongue.  
"I've had a lot on my mind." I purposely didn't look at Jeremy as I said it. I just thought about it.  
"Mmhmm," he let out. Somehow it was as if Reese knew exactly what I was thinking about. His gaze slid past me to Jeremy for a second. My blush only confirmed it. He smiled knowingly.

I shoved him lightly. Reese laughed.  
"I hate you," I muttered.  
"Love you too baby." Elena chuckled.  
"You two are obviously close," Stefan said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Sometimes."  
"I think it's adorable," Elena said gently. Reese shot her a wink,  
"I like you," he added cheekily. I punched him in the ribs.  
"Yeah," Caroline agreed, eyes alight, "isn't it adorable Jer?" The whole table fell silent. I sneaked a glance to Jeremy under my lashes. His hands were clenched on the legs of his jeans as he stared at Caroline.  
"Adorable," he finally let out quietly.  
"And it's official," Reese stated, wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling me towards him while ruffling my hair.  
"Hey ouch," I protested, shoving him off and rubbing my neck.  
"Sorry," he murmured, dropping his arm and searching my face, "you alright?"  
"Yeah, I just slept on it funny."  
"You would." I let out a sigh.  
"You're a jerk," I muttered, crossing my arms.  
"You're a dork," he shot back playfully. Conversation slowly resumed around us and Reese and I messed around for the rest of the period. He seemed to enjoy the game of pushing me into Jeremy and eventually Jeremy just wrapped an arm around my shoulder and held me in place. I didn't mind that development so much. He wasn't participating in either conversation. He just held on, chewing on his lip every so often. The bell rang and Jeremy eventually released me. I stood and waved goodbye to everyone before walking with Reese. We stopped at the door.

I stood on tip toe to hug him tightly.  
"I love you," I sighed out, pressing a kiss to his cheek when I pulled back.  
"Love you too." He brushed some hair out of my face gently. "You know you're the only girl for me." I smiled, sorely tempted to hug him again. "You seem better," he added quietly.  
"I am," I admitted. Seeing Reese brought back a lot of things. A lot of the worst things. It was a good reminder. "I still have another class," I said, half gesturing to the rest of the school building.  
"I'll wait for you in the parking lot. I've got a test to study for anyway." I nodded. Surely Jeremy wouldn't mind if I skipped out on my free period today. It wasn't like there was anyone to monitor it anyways.  
"What's the plan after that?"  
"Whatever you want it to be," he offered with a smile.  
"I already said I love you, right?" Reese widened his smile, nodding.  
"I'll see you in a bit. Get to class." Rolling my eyes slightly, I did as I was told. Art dragged and I couldn't decide whether it was Tyler's blatant absence or the fact that I was waiting to see Reese. Perhaps just a clever combination of the two. The bell finally rang and I didn't move, waiting for the teacher to leave before jumping ship. Jeremy came in before she did, sitting next to me. He didn't say anything, pulling out a text book and notebook instead.  
"So Reese seems…cool." It sounded like a question.  
"Yep."  
"Is your neck okay?" he asked suddenly, looking at me. I blushed unexpectedly. I couldn't help it. He was looking at my face like tomorrow's lottery tickets were tattooed there.  
"It's fine. Just a little sore. I'm not made of porcelain you know," I finally huffed out. I didn't need everybody worrying about me. It made me uncomfortable.  
"Can I…see?" I arched an eyebrow. He continued to stare at me. I pulled my hair back, leaning forward a tiny bit. His fingertips traced under my jaw as he examined both sides of my neck. He hmm'd quietly but didn't say anything. Slowly he began massaging both sides, watching his hands as he did. I felt my head flop forward a bit. It felt _amazing_.  
"God, Jeremy…that feels really, really good." He smiled slightly; I took in the expression with fluttering eyelids. "I have to…" I drifted off as I forgot what I was talking about. A few minutes later the thought lazily drifted into my head. Reese. Right, Reese. How could I forget? "I have to go meet Reese," I breathed, pulling back slowly.  
"Okay," Jeremy said, looking exceptionally pleased with himself.  
"I don't have to tip you do I?"  
"First one's on the house." I laughed.  
"Alright." I gathered my things, sense of urgency renewed. "I'll see you later."

_A/N: It's that time again. Or at least, in the writing it is. I'm pretty sure that I already know the answer, but just in case. Keep the rating at T? Or kick it up a notch and go for broke with an M? Do note that it's not going to be for a while though…_


	26. Distraction

_It's all the same, you and I, it's over now. I know you're sorry. And I know you, so you know me. But us remains impossible, yeah us remains impossible. _

_GRACE & JEREMY_

Grace exited the school and crossed the parking lot quickly, excitement thrumming even in the soles of her feet. Reese had parked close by and got out of his truck, crossing to her car.  
"So what are we doing?" Grace shrugged before unlocking her car and throwing everything in the backseat.  
"I don't know yet."  
"Okay," Reese agreed easily, climbing in. He watched her carefully even though a blind man could see the difference from the last time he saw her. He smiled slightly. Yeah, she was different. And yeah, she'd pulled through hell. He knew she could. "It's pretty here," he said as she backed out.  
"Mm," she let out. He didn't ask where her head was at, letting her think through whatever it was. Grace didn't realize the silence until she pulled into the driveway. She glanced at Reese in surprise, fighting the urge to cry. "Thanks," she let out. He shrugged. "I'm sorry," she continued, "it's like the first time we've seen each other in forever and I've got my head all wrapped up in drama."  
"So spill. Please tell me it has something to do with that adorably scruffy boy?" Reese wiggled his eyebrows and Grace had the thought that on anyone else it would be painfully annoying. As it was she smiled.  
"Something," she muttered elusively before climbing out. Reese followed and through the door Grace could hear the beagle barking.  
"You got a dog?" he questioned.  
"He wandered to our back door. He's adorable and Uncle Dustin's letting me keep him."  
"Does Uncle Dustin know that?" Reese questioned with a laugh. Grace stuck her tongue out at him and unlocked the door.

She scooped up the dog to stop him from running out.  
"We just need to name you," she said to him.  
"How about Killer?" Grace rolled her eyes, staring into the warm brown of the beagle's.  
"You're such a tool sometimes." Reese tossed himself down on the couch.  
"I did drive multiple hours in order to come visit you." He sighed, crossing his legs before swinging his foot back and forth. "The way I see it you owe me."  
"Oh? And what do you want in payment?" Grace questioned, finally letting the dog down. Reese pressed a finger to his chin, smiling in thought.  
"Fresh chocolate chip cookies and all the gooey drama that goes with them."  
"Ugh," Grace said, slapping her forehead. "You're not letting this go are you?" Reese shook his head back and forth slowly. "Fine!" she let out in exasperation before stomping to the kitchen. Reese followed.  
"So, _Jeremy_," he let the name roll off his tongue slowly, smiling the whole way. He plopped into a chair on the table and watched her go into the small kitchen.  
"And Tyler," Grace added, sighing mentally. There was no use hiding it. One way or another Reese would get it out of her.  
"Tyler?" he let out, eyebrows raising.  
"Yep. Two. Both adorable. Both like me back apparently. Oh yeah, and they used to hate each other."  
"Damn." He stretched out the word enough that it didn't even sound right. Grace pulled out a cookie sheet.  
"But," she huffed, "they've agreed to be friends. And I told them I only want to be friends." Reese didn't respond, staring at her openly. She finally glanced over and caught his gaze. "What?"  
"I'm sorry; I'm just waiting for the punch line."  
"Tyler has issues with his dead father and Jeremy lost both his parents? Ba dum dum cha?" She went to the fridge and pulled out pre-packaged cookie dough. Ripping it open she continued. "They both seem really nice and cool…but come on Reese, you know me." She paused then, letting the statement hang in the air.  
"Yes I do know you," he agreed. He stood and paced behind her before wrapping her in a hug, letting his head hang over her shoulder. "And if anyone deserves a sweet, hot guy, it's you. Everybody gets a second chance at some point Grace. And I'll happily take your leftovers." Laughing slightly she smacked the top of his head before pushing him away.  
"This kitchen's not big enough for the both of us." Reese paced away and resumed his chair. Grace silently thought that she couldn't handle any more emotional baggage anyways.

Once Reese had swallowed half the plate of cookies he let his hands rest on his stomach in content. The beagle ran into the room then, making his presence known.  
"We really do need to name you," Grace mused. He barked.  
"Maybe he's hungry," Reese offered.  
"We should go shopping for supplies," she let out. "Then Uncle Dustin really can't say no." Reese arched an eyebrow.  
"You're devious."  
"So?" Grace questioned, propping a hand on her hip, "You helping me or not?"  
"You know it." They took the beagle out back, Reese making sure he didn't run off, before tucking him back inside and leaving. They batted names back and forth on the drive, coming up with nothing. Grace wasn't paying attention to where they were going closely and when they turned onto Tyler's street she shrugged and pulled into the driveway.  
"I'll be right back," she tossed at Reese. She was just going to make sure that he was okay. Then she was going to get back in the car and leave. She wouldn't even go inside. She knocked hesitantly, heart jumping into her throat as she waited. Why was she doing this again? General concern for his wellbeing. Yeah, that sounded like a pretty good excuse-reason. It was his fault really, for not texting her back. Totally his fault. The door swung open.  
"Yes?" Tyler demanded, all but glaring at her.  
"Um," Grace stumbled backwards unintentionally. "You don't look sick," she blurted before heat rose in her cheeks.  
"What do you want?"  
"Well I was just," her hands clenched in the sides of her jeans, "I was just wondering if you were okay."  
"Yeah well don't." He backed up a step and moved to close the door.  
"Ty," Grace objected, eyes widening. "What's going on?"  
"Nothing. I just don't have the time or patience for this," he half gestured between them.  
"I thought we were friends," she murmured quietly, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Tyler shook his head.  
"Just get back in your car and drive away. Pretend we never met. I'll do the same." The door slammed in her face and Grace stood completely still in shock. What the hell had just happened?

Reese met her halfway back to her car, tugging her into a hug wordlessly. Grace shut her eyes, tears pushing out as she did.  
"I-I," she let out. Her voice failed her and she snuggled closer to Reese.  
"Grace?" She looked up from Reese's shoulder, she knew that voice. Jeremy had pulled in behind her car; he was already out of the car, the door standing open. "What happened?" he asked. She moved from Reese's arms to Jeremy's before whispering,  
"I don't know." She sniffled and pulled back. Grace glanced to the door, both Reese and Jeremy followed her gaze, each looked like he was sorely tempted to go up there himself. "I just wanted to see if he was okay and he yelled at me and told me to pretend that we never met." Jeremy didn't mention that he was here for the same reason. His eyes narrowed as his mouth set in a thin line, jaw clenching. Clearly Tyler was back to his former ways. Terror spun through him for a split second. What did that mean for him? He shook away the thought. He didn't matter right this second. Grace was crying. Tyler had made Grace cry. God damn it.  
"You need a distraction," he blurted before putting on a brave face. "Let's go get some food." Taking the keys from her hand he gave them to Reese wordlessly. He didn't see the way Reese was staring at him appreciatively. Grace glanced back to the house as Jeremy pulled her away, an arm around her shoulders. She thought that she saw a curtain flicker. But it was probably just her imagination. "So what are you and Reese up to?" Jeremy was trying to kick start the distraction. Anything to stop her from crying, and dare he hope to see a smile?  
"We were going to go to the pet store," she murmured, climbing in the car as Jeremy held the door.  
"Pet store?" he questioned, climbing in.  
"Yeah," she scrubbed a hand over her face, "there was this dog at my back door this morning and we don't have food for it or anything."  
"You're taking in a stray dog?" he questioned lightly, glancing in the mirror to make sure Reese was following them.  
"Well, I'm pretty sure my uncle will let me keep him. He kind of owes me right now." Jeremy nodded.  
"So what are you going to name him?"  
"That's the continuing mystery," she said, turning towards him and gifting him with a tiny smile.

_A/N: Okay. Hi. So I know you miss Ty. So do I. He's coming back in 5 chapters. I'm perfectly willing to double post for two days if you guys want me to. Let me know. Also, I promise that when he comes back the focus will be shifting towards Jyler. _Finally _I know. Lastly: A Jyler Preview for you…_

"_They didn't speak for a long time. In fact, neither of them moved for a long time.  
"You okay?" Jeremy finally whispered.  
"No."  
"Can I do anything?" There was another silence.  
"You're already doing it." Jeremy desperately wanted to ask what had brought all of this on, but he didn't. Instead he remained silent, waiting for Tyler to make a move."_


	27. Douche Quota

_Something tastes different, maybe it's my tongue. Something tastes different, suddenly I'm not so young. _

_JEREMY_

My mind was speeding along a thousand miles a second and I didn't mind when Reese took total control of the group at the table. He tore a napkin into tiny pieces and began flinging them at Grace. After a while she ducked into my shoulder for cover, laughing as she did. Yet again, though I'd known him for all of an hour, I was appreciative of Reese. Because even if I had known what to say, which I didn't, I was far too busy in my own head. What the fuck was going on? I honestly had no clue. I resolved to get to the bottom of it myself…later. Too much shit was going on. I wanted to take a break from it. If I didn't watch it my life would become an endless merry-go-round of vampires and werewolves. There was nothing wrong with spending time with humans like me. Reese seemed pretty cool and I already knew Grace was. I settled back into the booth slightly, shifting when Grace needed cover again. Yeah, this I could handle. No Damon. No Tyler. No confusion. At this point they were both pissing me off anyways. Arrogant supernatural bastards. A ball of paper hit me right between the eyes and I finally turned my attention back to the table. Grace giggled at my expression. Reese settled his face on innocent. I picked it up off the table top and sent it back his way. Reese deflected it easily with a hand and I surprised myself by laughing with Grace. Reese sat back, looking pleased with himself.  
"Is he always like this?" I asked, looking to Grace. She peeked up from my shoulder,  
"Worse actually. He said he was going to help me name the dog and kept coming up with hideously terrible names."  
"What?" Reese protested, "Reese Junior and Super Chomper are amazing names." Grace rolled her eyes. I chuckled against my will.  
"I have to agree with her man, those are pretty bad."  
"You're just prejudiced."  
"It's a beagle!" Grace affirmed, "No violent names will work. And you are present enough in my life. I don't need a Reese Junior."  
"You have no sense of excitement."

"Well then she and Jeremy are perfect for each other," a new voice interrupted. God damn it. My jaw set all over again.  
"Damon," I muttered, eyes moving slowly. He was already smirking. Sometimes I wondered if the vampire had another facial expression. He slid across from me, sitting next to Reese.  
"Jer, be a dear and go grab me a drink."  
"I'm sorry," Grace let out, "you are?" He extended a hand across the table, which Grace watched as if it was a nuclear missile.  
"Damon Salvatore, it's a pleasure."  
"Mm," she let out, eyeing his hand without moving to take it. "We are sort of in the middle of something right now."  
"Right," Damon agreed, smirk widening, "naming the mongrel, I heard." I glanced around the table. Damon was smirking, obviously. I rolled my eyes before moving to Reese. He was watching Grace carefully. Grace was tense next to me, shooting daggers at Damon with her eyes. "Jeremy, the drink."  
"Your legs work just fine," Grace cut in. Damon's smirk faltered for just a second as his eyes flickered. _Fuck… _"I don't like being rude but you'll have to forgive me because I've had a shitty few days and my douche limit is past full." She waved a hand. "So please leave." I was suddenly very tempted to dive under the table. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. _Damon cleared his throat before pressing a hand to his chest.  
"Forgive me," he murmured before standing. My heart caught in my chest. I knew that expression. I needed to do damage control. He paced to the bar and I followed him after a moment, ignoring Grace's questioning look. Reese could take care of her for a moment.  
"Damon," I let out. He kept walking, even though I knew he'd heard me.

The bartender set down a drink as soon as he approached. I took a second to wonder if it was good tips or compulsion that encouraged the service. "Damon," I repeated, taking the stool next to him. He downed the drink in one swallow.  
"She's feisty isn't she? Troublemaker…" I couldn't decide if he was talking to himself or me.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Isn't it obvious?" He turned to me. "Whatever the hell I want."  
"Okay. Why are you here?"  
"I'm very old Jeremy, sometimes, I get nostalgic."  
"Just don't make any snap judgments, please. She's had a tough time." He shook his head, picking up his new drink.  
"She's already got you at her beck and call. Reminds me of Katherine." His expression said it all. Grace reminded him of Katherine in all the bad ways.  
"She's nothing like her," I protested quietly but firmly. I desperately wanted to tell him to stay away. But saying that…well it might as well have been the opposite.  
"You sure about that Jer? Cause between you and Tyler and her, well that seems pretty damn familiar."  
"Tyler and I aren't fighting over her." He wagged a finger.  
"That's how it always starts."  
"Damon, could you please just leave our business to us?"  
"How could I do that? I'm already bored." I slammed my fist on the bar before getting up and stalking back to the table. We'd all have been a lot better off if he and Katherine had somehow taken each other out. But no. He'd gotten her and walked away. Joy.

The hushed conversation stopped when I slid back into the booth.  
"So that's…"  
"Stefan's older brother," I droned.  
"Oh," she let out, "I really am sorry. He was just being so terrible and I couldn't really shut up."  
"It's alright." I ran a hand over my forehead. "He is a douche."  
"That's a waste," Reese said wistfully. Grace kicked him under the table. "I can't help it," he muttered.  
"I've been meaning to give this to you," I said, sliding the vervain bracelet off my wrist. "Elena asked me to give it to you. Sort of a welcome to Mystic Falls type thing."  
"Oh thanks Jeremy," Grace said. I slid it onto her wrist and adjusted it so it wouldn't fall off. "Tell Elena thanks." I'd tell her I needed a new bracelet instead but I just nodded anyways. Here's hoping Grace hadn't noticed that I was wearing it the day I met her. It didn't really matter. Her being safe from Damon was more important. He already didn't like her. I barely stopped myself from shivering. Damon had no problem doing terrible things to people he didn't like.  
"What about Scruffy?" Reese asked, looking between us. Grace frowned and pulled away, kicking him again.  
"Did I miss something?"  
"No," Grace said as Reese pouted. Grace glanced at the clock on her phone. "We should get going," she said, "we still haven't even gone to the pet store." I automatically looked to the bar. Damon had vanished. Strange. I mentally patted myself on the back for giving her the bracelet. We paid and walked to the door together. I didn't get in my car until they'd already left. I half wondered what I could have done anyways. Still, it felt like the right thing to do. Hands landed on my shoulders.  
"Jeremy," Damon breathed. I tensed. "You wearing your ring?" I didn't answer but he must've seen it because he spoke again. "Good."

Everything went black.

_A/N: Your wish. My command. Lol, sort of. None of you clap your hands and yell more Jyler…you'll be disappointed for the immediate future. Some drama to hold you off? Did it work, at least a little?_


	28. Nothing Realistic

_All that I know is I'm breathing. All I can do is keep breathing. All we can do is keep breathing. Now._

_GRACE_

"You okay?" Reese questioned. I thought about it, really, really thought about it. My chest was a bit pinched and thinking about Tyler hurt like a bitch. I was confused and torn up. But Jeremy had really been there for me, Reese too of course. Other than Tyler and that major ass Damon, the afternoon was alright.  
"Honestly," I let out, realizing he was still waiting for me to answer, "I have no freaking clue."  
"If it helps at all, I vote for Scruffy." I laughed.  
"Stop calling him that. And we're just friends."  
"Yeah right. You didn't see the Me Tarzan You Jane way he was looking at you earlier."  
"What?" I let out, "You are so ridiculous."  
"Not that I'd mind if he looked at _me _that way," Reese sighed dreamily.  
"I thought you liked Damon? Not that I encourage that in _any _way."  
"Damon seems…I don't know…off. And Scruffy's sweet. Not that looking at Damon hurts a damn thing."  
"You are such a whore." His jaw dropped and my phone rang, cutting off his reply. "Hello?" I questioned, careful to keep my eyes on the road.  
"Grace? Where are you guys?" Well that confirmed that Reese and Uncle Dustin were in this together.  
"Um," I sighed, "we were headed to the pet store." He chuckled through the phone.  
"I already took care of that."  
"Took care of it how?" I growled.  
"I already bought stuff for him."  
"We're keeping him?"  
"We'll see." I smiled widely. That was practically a yes.  
"Okay. We'll head home." I hung up and pulled into a parking lot before turning around. "We're keeping him," I sang, tapping the steering wheel.  
"Nameless pooch. How about that?" I just shook my head, still smiling.

Both Reese and I were attacked the second we came in the door. The beagle was prancing around in a red collar, a rubber toy hanging from his lips. I laughed, eyes meeting my uncle's.  
"Did you get carried away?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"What?" he questioned, "He likes it." Reese knelt down and began rubbing his belly.  
"He have a name yet?"  
"I've been calling him Petey. You come up with anything?" I shook my head.  
"Petey," I murmured, trying it out. "I like it."  
"I'll still call you Super Chomper," Reese murmured. I nudged him with my knee, sending him to the floor.  
"Knock it off loser." He glared at me before brushing himself off and standing. He sighed heavily.  
"I really need to get back to campus." I felt my face fall as I pouted. "Classes come early my dear." I sighed and hugged him.  
"Alright. Will you visit again soon?"  
"We'll see. We can text all the time though." I forced myself to take comfort in the words. What little there was. He patted my head. Taking my hand he pulled me out and down the driveway. "I worry about you," he said quietly, "you know that right?"  
"I've given you reason to," I returned, squeezing his hand for a moment.  
"I know I can't ask you to promise me it won't happen again…that would be ridiculous. I just…worry."  
"I promise you, I'll call before it gets there. Not that it will. I have a support system now."  
"Yeah," he let out, raising an eyebrow, "call Scruffy." I laughed again, glad of the change of subject.  
"I might just do that." He hugged me to him tightly before sighing into my hair.  
"Love you Grace."  
"Love you right back Reese." He pecked me on the cheek before releasing me and climbing into his car. I didn't turn to go back in until his taillights were long gone.

I settled on the couch. Uncle Dustin came in, Petey happily tailing along behind him. He was carrying another toy; this one was too big for him though and dragged on the ground.  
"So?" he questioned, sitting in a recliner across from me. Petey settled in the middle of the floor, chewing away.  
"So," I echoed. "Thanks for today. I really appreciate it."  
"Would have been better if you obeyed me and played hooky like a normal child would have." I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"I have homework," I sighed. "But first, I'm going to get a cookie." The doorbell rang while I was in the kitchen; I ate the cookie anyways, waiting for Uncle Dustin to get it. There were slight murmurs that I couldn't make out. Then,  
"Please come in, I'll go get her for you." I went back to the living room, freezing when I saw Damon Salvatore standing next to my uncle, smirking. If I was a cat, my fur would have been on end. If I was a dog, my hackles would have been up. As it was, I forced a smile. My fingers tangled in the bracelet Jeremy had given me with nervous energy.  
"What are you doing here?" His gaze dropped to my wrist and returned before he spoke.  
"I can't seem to find my phone. I was wondering if I left it in the booth?"  
"Not that I saw," I muttered, shaking my head.  
"Did you check your pocket?" Uncle Dustin questioned. I was tempted to slap my forehead. "Sometimes I lose mine in there I swear." That was because as far as cell phones were concerned he was ancient. Damon pressed a hand to his chest, over his leather jacket.  
"Well this is embarrassing," he muttered, pulling out nothing other than a cell phone.  
"Go figure," I let out slowly.  
"Sorry to intrude," he said to my uncle before turning to me. He smiled darkly. "I'll see you soon Grace." I shivered at the words. I couldn't help it.  
"He was nice," Uncle Dustin said one the door was closed behind him.  
"I'm going to go do my homework," I muttered, heading for the stairs. _Oh Uncle Dustin. _Sometimes…he could be really dense. Danger and douche baggery practically came off Damon in waves. Thick, putrid waves. I wanted nothing to do with him.

My homework took nearly two hours. It had nothing to do with the fact that I was distracted…honestly. Eventually I changed into pajamas and finished getting ready for bed. I flicked out the light and climbed under the covers, sighing. Today was a mix. Some good, some bad. Had to take it in stride. I listened to the breeze, letting my fingers run through it as it came through my window. There was a slight creak across the room. I propped myself up on my elbows. Another creak sounded this one much closer.  
"Is someone there?" What a fucking stupid thing to say. When did I turn into one of the stupid sluts in a horror movie? _Oh Mr. Creepy Man, your axe looks so shiny. What do you use it for? _There was no answer. Frankly I would have been more worried if there had been. Another creak sounded, even closer. I blew out a sigh and while telling myself that I was being ridiculous, turned the light back on. I was thrown back onto the bed as the room illuminated. Damon sat on my chest. His eyes blackened as his face changed. With what little breath I had left, I screamed. He smiled, fangs extending. He let out the cruelest laugh I have ever heard before sinking his teeth into me, tearing into my chest.

I woke suddenly, gasping in the morning air. My alarm wasn't set to go off for another hour. Officially not watching or reading anything to do with vampires…ever again. It took a good twenty minutes of me lying in bed to finally calm my frenetic heart. My hand was laid over the smooth, unbroken skin the entire time. I went to the bathroom and brushed the bitter taste out of my mouth before showering and dressing, slipping Jeremy's bracelet from my dresser back onto my wrist. Okay, technically it was Elena's bracelet but I preferred to think of it as Jeremy's. I didn't exactly want to examine why. I took Petey out back, hooking him to a leash and walking him all over the backyard. Uncle Dustin was up by the time I came back in, staring at me strangely. "I had a bad dream," I explained simply.  
"Okay?"  
"Yeah. It was weird, nothing realistic."  
"Well that's good." He frowned briefly. "Sort of."  
"I know what you mean." I'd had worse dreams than Damon killing me. That was for sure.  
"Hooky day is still on the table."  
"I can handle it," I said, after taking a deep, soothing breath. He smiled, half wrapping me in a hug and kissing the top of my head.  
"You're such a good girl."  
"Thanks…?"  
"I mean it in a good way. Now act like it and get to school."

_A/N: So I've decided I'll post three times tomorrow. Translation, Ty comes back tomorrow. :)_


	29. Call to Arms

_The words you say don't have a meaning. Cause I still don't have a reason. And you don't have the time. And it really makes me wonder if I ever gave a fuck about you and I. And so this is goodbye._

_JEREMY_

I headed for the history room. I didn't really care how weird it looked. I wanted to let Alaric know that Damon was not only causing trouble, he'd seemed to have completely regressed. Not to mention the whole killing me thing. Wasn't entirely thrilled about that shit.  
"Jeremy," Alaric said in greeting. I closed the door, glad to see the room was empty.  
"Damon killed me yesterday," I said in way of greeting. The piece of chalk he was writing with snapped.  
"What?" he asked, turning to me.  
"He doesn't like Grace. She reminds him of Katherine."  
"Fuck." He let out. I was going to be perfectly honest. Alaric dropping the f bomb scared me a little bit. "Has he said what he's going to do about this?"  
"Quote 'whatever the hell I want.'"  
"Have you talked to Stefan?"  
"I was a bit busy." He nodded.  
"Right, sorry."  
"I gave her my bracelet and had tea this morning. I'm still worried though."  
"With Damon, it pays to be worried." My jaw clenched.  
"I know." I shifted, glancing to the door. "It gets worse. She doesn't like him."  
"She didn't…make him angry, did she?"  
"She called him a douche and told him to get lost."  
"Fuck. Grace did?" he demanded in disbelief. I nodded.  
"It's complicated. Something is going on with Tyler too. He was yelling at her or some shit. And no one's heard from him. I don't know what the hell is going on."  
"I'll talk to Tyler. You handle Stefan. With Damon we'll wait and see." The door opened and two girls walked in before taking seats at the back. "Thanks for stopping by," Alaric said, using his teacher voice. I rolled my eyes. I went to the doorway, stopping when I saw Grace.  
"Hey," I said, glad to see that she was wearing the bracelet. "How are you doing?" She shrugged, smiling. It looked at least partially genuine so I returned it.  
"Just…kicking around. What about you?"  
"I'm fine." We moved to the side as someone passed her. "We should hang out after school today," I said. The more I could keep her with me, the better. She nodded.  
"Alright, sounds cool."  
"I'll see you at lunch." She nodded agreement before half waving and taking her seat. I headed to class, hardly daring to feel optimistic.

I saw Tyler at the other end of the hallway and my breath caught tightly. He stared straight ahead, his face blank. I took a deep breath and shifted closer to him as I walked.  
"Hey, Ty," I said, stopping. He brushed right by, not making a sound. I turned around to stare. He kept walking, turning into the history room. I tried to smother the hurt with the confusion. _What the fuck? _Something was going on. Something well beyond my knowledge. But it still hurt. I let out the air I'd been holding and forced myself to walk, heading for class. The morning passed slowly. Agonizingly if I was being perfectly honest. My mind couldn't stop swirling around Tyler. What was going on? Not to mention, Tyler led to Grace and Grace to Damon. Maybe it was just because it was a small town, but I had the feeling that it was all connected. Damon had arrived back in town around the same time that Tyler started acting strange. I shook my head slightly. Damon had come to talk to me, sure. But Damon and Tyler? Together? It didn't seem right. Then again…when had Damon ever done what any of us expected? I rubbed my hands over my face. _God. _This was just…a fucking mess. Lunch was a relief. Tyler sat with members of the football team for the first time in over a year. I could tell that everyone at the table was confused. But Tyler was the elephant in the room. None of us talked about it. Caroline blathered on about fashion again. Stefan and Elena held hands and had another of their hushed conversations as they stared into each other's eyes. Matt glanced at Tyler every so often and pretended admirably to listen to his girlfriend. Grace didn't speak at all, pushing the food around on her tray. I watched her for a few minutes before starting conversation. "So did Reese go back to school?"  
"Yup," she said, "he had classes early so he left pretty soon after we split up. Course that was before Damon came to the door." It was another of those moments that were quickly becoming classic for our table. All conversation stopped and everyone, either discreetly or openly, stared at Grace. My blood ran cold.  
"What was he doing there?" She shrugged.  
"He said he was looking for his phone but I'm not buying it. He came in and told me he'd see me soon."

"He came in?" Caroline questioned. She nodded. Another moment of silence. "He's bad news Grace."  
"Yeah. I picked up on that actually."  
"If he bothers you," Elena said, "let us know."  
"Just any of you? You guys have secret communicator rings?" No one laughed. "He's seriously dangerous huh?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay," she murmured quietly. "I'll tell you."  
"Well now that that's settled," Caroline said, fluffing her hair and standing. She began to cross the cafeteria, headed for Tyler like a heat seeking missile.  
"Shit," I let out, rushing to follow her. Just where I wanted to be, smack between a werewolf and a vampire. Again. Caroline tapped a perfectly manicured finger on Tyler's shoulder.  
"We need to talk Tyler." He snorted.  
"Yeah, maybe later." She leaned down and whispered something in his ear. He tensed and after a moment stood, glaring at both of us. I followed them to one of the hallways branching off the cafeteria.  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Caroline demanded, getting right in his face.  
"That's none of your business," Tyler said, crossing his arms as his eyes flashed. I tried to pull Caroline back, which of course did no good. Then I slid between them. There was hardly any room and Caroline was pressed to my front, Tyler pressed to my back.  
"You're turning back into Tyler big man on campus, who's really a douche and just doesn't know it. And I don't like it!" Caroline continued.  
"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Tyler yelled back, pressing forward as well. I could hardly breathe.  
"You can't forget who your friends are," Caroline said.  
"Monsters don't have friends." Caroline drew back a few steps, breath catching.  
"So that's what you think of me," she murmured. The features of her face drew together. Tyler huffed out a breath but remained silent. Caroline dabbed at an eye before stalking down the hall, her heels echoing as they crashed against the tile. I took a step forward before pivoting on one foot.  
"What is going on with you man?"

Tyler's eyes were still flashing. I stepped back unintentionally, forcing myself to stand my ground afterwards. "Tyler, what's happening?"  
"Just, fuck off Gilbert."  
"Tyler, I thought we were making progress, I thought we were frie-" He punched me suddenly, cutting off my words as my teeth dug into my tongue. Copper filled my mouth; I pressed a hand over it as I stared at him.  
"_Go_," he said, pointing down the hallway. I swallowed, blood running down my throat.  
"It doesn't have to be this way."  
"It's sweet that you think that Gilbert." He didn't say anything else and in the end I made my way back to the table. Caroline was sitting in Matt's lap; he was stroking her hair and whispering in her ear.  
"What happened?" Grace questioned. I just shook my head. Tyler didn't come back. I didn't speak for the rest of the period, partly because my jaw hurt, partly because I didn't want to have to deal with anyone's questions. When the bell rang I pulled Stefan aside. He followed with an arched eyebrow.  
"I'm worried about Damon," I said without preamble.  
"Why?"  
"Because Grace doesn't like him and told him so."  
"And he has an invitation to her house," Stefan filled in. I nodded.  
"So what do we do?" I questioned when he didn't say anything further, his brow furrowing.  
"We'll figure something out Jeremy," he said, laying a hand on my shoulder.  
"Yeah well the sooner the better. I'm hanging out with Grace this afternoon. Can everyone meet up then and do something?" Stefan nodded after a moment. There didn't seem to be anything else to say. I sighed and went to class.

_A/N: Yay! Jyler scene! It was angsty but I still loved it. Oh and I'm honestly not trying to stretch this out…it just keeps happening. Grace is a roadblock, but without her this story wouldn't exist. So…I suppose I'll forgive her. 2 more chapters until Ty. And no, I won't stop teasing you._


	30. A Little Like This

_Am I supposed to be happy when all I ever wanted, it comes with a price? _

_GRACE & JEREMY_

Grace didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed when Tyler once again did not sit next to her. In fact, he didn't say a single word to her. He sat in the back of the room, vanishing the second the bell rang. When the chair next to her scraped she looked up and smiled at Jeremy.  
"Hey," she murmured quietly.  
"Hey," he returned. For a few moments neither of them spoke. "You know this Tyler thing has nothing to do with you right?" Jeremy questioned eventually.  
"What does it have to do with?" Grace murmured her pencil stopping. He sighed.  
"I don't know. But he's giving everyone the brush off. Something is going on with him and him alone." Jeremy silently swore that he'd figure it out…eventually.  
"I'm trying to not let it hurt…but it does."  
"Yeah," Jeremy let out, "me too." He shrugged his shoulders. "I mean we used to fight all the time, those days I'd have been happy that he was avoiding me. But now it's like…worse than him punching me."  
"At least when he was punching you he was paying attention to you." Jeremy's gaze shot to her unreadable expression.  
"Something like that." Grace blew out a breath, sliding her sketch into a folder and resting her head on her hands. "So what do you want to do today?" She shrugged.  
"Anything."  
"Don't sound so excited," Jeremy muttered.  
"No, I am, I just…" she sighed, "everything is just ugh right now."  
"Yeah," he agreed quietly. "I know what you mean."  
"We're a couple of sad sacks huh?" Jeremy smiled softly.  
"At least the company is good."

After a moment, Grace returned it.  
"I think I'm emotionally drained," she said, "I really shouldn't be this tired."  
"Why is that?"  
"I slept like the dead last night, thanks to the miracle of modern medicine. Which made my uncle nervous understandably but still," she paused suddenly, frowning. "And now I've said too much."  
"I didn't hear anything you didn't want me to," Jeremy murmured, holding up a palm, "scout's honor." He'd never been a boy scout, but he figured that didn't really matter anyways.  
"It's okay. I mean, it happened. There's no avoiding it really." She looked away, towards the front of the room. She could feel it spiraling through her again, the warm feeling that she could tell him anything. "It was a couple weeks before I came here. I still don't know if it was an accident or not." She shrugged before glancing to the table top and picking at her fingernails. "I woke up in the hospital so I guess it doesn't really matter."  
"Sleeping pills?" Jeremy questioned quietly.  
"Yeah," she said hollowly. "It was around that time that my uncle decided I should come live with him. He'd taken a job here and it just…worked." Jeremy reached out slowly, tilting her chin to him with two fingertips.  
"We're so similar," he let out, using the pad of a thumb to wipe away a tear. "It's a little scary." He sighed. "I don't know if I was trying to kill myself. I just wanted things to change. And I kept taking pills." Grace didn't say anything, taking his hand from her jaw and twining their fingers. It was a long time before she spoke.  
"You always make me feel better." He glanced to their hands in her lap.  
"Yeah, you too." She gave him a tiny smile in return for the words.

When the bell rang, Jeremy was loath to pull away from her.  
"Gym," he sighed, "what a waste of time."  
"I'll wait for you." He smiled, picking up his bag.  
"Well that gives me something to look forward to."  
"Me too." Jeremy didn't know what made him do it. All he knew, as his lips pressed to her forehead, was that in the moment it felt incredibly _right_. Grace clutched at his shirt for a moment before releasing him. He didn't say anything before turning and heading across the school. Gym passed slowly, uneventfully. It was a relief to leave without seeing Tyler. Of course, realizing that he hadn't seen him only made him realize that he was thinking about him. He sighed and whispered curses to himself. His feet moved faster to get to Grace. Seeing her didn't quite banish Tyler from his mind, but she pushed him back. It was all Jeremy could ask for really.  
"Ready?" he questioned, offering his hand. She nodded and took it after a moment.  
"Of course." He pulled her out of the building and to his car, finally releasing her at the side of the car. The plan began forming in his mind as he climbed in. Grace turned on the radio before putting her window down. Jeremy did the same, watching with an amused expression as she moved her hand through the air outside the window. It was probably one of the last warm days that they would have and he planned to take advantage of it. He had to chuckle at Grace's confused expression when they pulled off to the side of the road.  
"Uhh, Jeremy, you don't like have an axe in the trunk or something, do you?" His chuckled evolved into a laugh easily.  
"No." It was a good thing she didn't ask about wooden stakes. Getting out he ducked back down. She hadn't moved. "Well let's go," he said with an exasperated tone. She watched him for a long moment before getting out of the car. She hesitated again before shutting the door and Jeremy began to cut through the trees, leaving her no choice but to follow. Grace sighed and stamped down on her apprehension, walking forward before he disappeared from sight.  
"Where are we going?" she called out.  
"It's a surprise," he tossed back. Her curiosity mounted the further they went into the woods.

They finally emerged at a lake. Jeremy continued walking forward. He paused and began emptying his pockets before removing his shoes and socks. "Come on," he said, glancing back at Grace quickly before shedding his shirt and wading in. Grace tried and failed not to stare at the wide expanse of skin revealed. Once he was in the water up to his shoulders she blanched slightly.  
"What if there are like…snakes or something?"  
"They won't bite," Jeremy promised, laughing.  
"Maybe they just won't bite you…cause they're used to you. What if they sense that I'm fresh meat?" Jeremy laughed again, sending a splash her way.  
"I'll come get you." Grace frowned in response.  
"I know basic self defense."  
"Yeah? So do I." Her frown only deepened. "Aw come on Grace. The water's cool, just come in." Grace blew out a sigh before dropping her purse and taking her phone out of her pocket, setting it on top. She stepped out of her flats and removed her jacket before inching towards the water. Ten minutes later she was finally in and swam over.  
"It's freezing," she objected.  
"You're from Maine."  
"Oh yeah," she muttered dryly, splashing him. Jeremy sputtered and his eyebrows had just narrowed when she let out a scream and swam over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him. "Something just brushed my foot. Something totally just brushed my foot; if I get eaten I am haunting your ass!" Jeremy laughed, wrapping his arms around her.  
"It was probably just a fish," he murmured soothingly.  
"Fish have teeth."  
"So do you and I." Her cheeks reddened as she stared at him. Grace hadn't really realized how _close _Jeremy was. Her breath caught as his fingers spanned down her spine, pulling her closer. Her arms tightened on his neck in response. "Grace," Jeremy murmured. He wasn't sure if it was a warning or a plea. She shook her head slightly, moving closer still.  
"It's okay," she said, the words fanning over his jaw. Jeremy guessed that all the rules had pretty much been thrown out the window at this point anyways. Then he banished thoughts of Tyler from his mind and pressed his lips to hers.

_A/N: *ducks for cover* Don't kill me! Just keep reading…reading…reading…_


	31. Too Late

_Let's rest for a while, till our souls catch us up. Bring on the wonder, bring on the sun. I pushed you down deep in my soul for too long. Bring on the wonder, we got it all wrong. We pushed you down deep in our souls, so hang on._

_GRACE_

For a few moments, there was only the sweetest pressure of Jeremy's lips on mine. I wasn't thinking, I didn't want to think. All I wanted, at this moment, as the incredibly long length of his body was pressed against mine, was to kiss him. So I did. I pulled away a fraction of an inch and licked my lips before returning. Jeremy let out a small noise and tangled his fingers in the back of my shirt. _God, _it had been so long since I'd kissed anyone. It had been even longer since anyone had kissed me _well. _Perhaps never this well anyways. Jeremy was addictive. There was a slight tang of salt on his lips and I didn't mind, not even a little. Jeremy nipped at my bottom lip with his teeth before pulling back. For the shortest second I followed before taking a breath and pulling myself away as well.  
"Um," he sighed, eyes down. _Shit. Tyler. _I could feel it. This invisible force, shadowing both of us. Is that why I had kissed him? Because Tyler was being so…evasive? Is that why he kissed me? Because he figured that Tyler was out of the picture, and he'd won?  
"I'm sorry," I whispered. I slipped from his arms and headed for shore. Some branches rustled as I picked up my jacket and for a moment it distracted me. When I turned back around, Jeremy was coming out of the water.  
"You don't have to apologize Grace. That was…amazing. It's just that, I sort of said I'd give you space. And that wasn't space." He lifted an arm to scratch the back of his neck and my eyes caught sight of a drop of water running down his chest, following it obsessively until it caught in the top of his shorts. Which, by the way, had ridden down, revealing the band of his boxers. _Oh God. I am such a goner. _Wait, so he wasn't thinking about Tyler? Why was I thinking about Tyler? The guy was a jerk. Though I'd had fair warning. He'd said it himself. I gave a mental sigh. _Knock it off Grace. _I walked closer to Jeremy as I wrapped my jacket around myself.  
"So," I paused, "what if I don't want space anymore?"

Jeremy's face was totally blank and after a moment I dropped my eyes to the mixture of silt and pebbles beneath my feet, mentally berating myself. Seriously, how stupid did I have to get? He stepped closer and pulled my chin up. Knowing he was about to say something utterly amazing in an effort to comfort me, I let him.  
"You know," he whispered, "I'd be okay with that," he dropped the lightest kiss on my lips, "really okay with that." I smiled tentatively; almost afraid my face would snap in half if I smiled as hard as I wanted to. That'd be romantic. _So, can we go out sometime? Oh let me help you pick up your face first… _A shiver ran through me.  
"It's really cold," I said as I painstakingly explained the obvious.  
"Yeah, we should go." He gathered his things and I did the same. Then he took my hand and led me back to the car. I let our fingers intertwine as we walked. He turned the heater on full blast in the car, tugging his shirt back on before pulling back onto the road. I mourned the loss and told myself to settle down at the same time. Just because Jeremy was about as close to perfect as you could fucking get didn't mean I had to objectify him. Not all the time at least…  
"Next time you want to go swimming I think I'll just stay on shore," I murmured, my teeth chattering. He rolled his eyes, smiling.  
"You're from Maine."  
"I know that. You don't have to tell me that. I still know when it's cold." It was my turn to roll my eyes.  
"Alright so tell me how to get to your house." I gave him directions, realizing that my car was still at school when we pulled in. I shrugged it off and ran inside, all the way up to my room. I went to the boxes still piled on one side and began rifling through for clothes. Petey danced around my feet as I did.  
"I know, you have to go out," I told him, "hold on a minute."  
"You aren't expecting him to talk back, are you?" Jeremy had paused in the doorway of my room, leaning against it. I frowned and stuck out my tongue.  
"Did you want something to wear?" He arched an eyebrow, smirking deliciously.  
"I don't think anything of yours is going to fit me." Sighing slightly I went to another box.  
"I have men's clothes." There was an awkward pause. I pulled out grey sweatpants and a blue t-shirt.  
"Uh," Jeremy let out, "why?"  
"Because," I said, crossing the room, "they're comfortable and I like thrift stores." He smiled, shaking his head. "Now," I murmured, "out. The bathroom is down the hall."

By the time I emerged from my own bathroom, hair wrapped in a thick white towel and in dry clothes, Jeremy was already in the living room, on the couch. I sighed to myself. He looked better in the clothes than I could ever hope to. Then again, I wasn't a man. Petey was still dancing around, woofing softly. "Alright, alright," I murmured, going to the back door and hooking him to the lead Uncle Dustin had tied to the patio. I went back to the living room and let him run around, sniffing the grass furiously. When I went back into the living room Jeremy was frowning.  
"What's up?" He shook his head, expression clearing.  
"Nothing. Did you want to go pick up your car?" I shrugged.  
"Maybe later." I plopped down on the couch next to him. "So are we," I frowned, "are we like _together _now?" Jeremy turned towards me, expression unreadable.  
"We don't have to be. There's plenty of time to figure out what we want." What the hell did that mean? What the hell did I even want? I fought the urge to slap my forehead.  
"I don't really know what I want," I finally admitted. "I mean you're great and I really like you and I like being around you. But honestly…I suck at relationships. They just never work out." He nodded.  
"I feel the same way most of the time. We can take things slow." Not if he kept being so amazing it was downright unnatural. I smiled.  
"Thanks." He nodded, half smiling in return.  
"I should probably get home."  
"Alright." My uncle was going to be home soon and I had a feeling that introducing Jeremy to him would just further convolute things. "Well let me get you a bag for your clothes." I went back to the kitchen, letting Petey in and grabbing a plastic bag from the cabinet. Jeremy had gathered his clothes by the time I got back and took the bag, slipping them in.  
"Thanks," he said. We walked to the door. "What about your car?" I frowned.  
"I don't know."  
"I can pick you up tomorrow?" he questioned softly, watching my reaction. I nodded after a moment.  
"Yeah, okay."  
"Bye Grace," he murmured, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek. My toes curled in the carpet.  
"Bye," I let out, biting my lip.

I took the towel from my hair and hung it up in the bathroom before lying in bed to brush the tangles from my hair. There was a creak in the hallway. I tilted my head and listened carefully. Petey came into my room, carrying a tennis ball, his tail wagging. I chuckled immediately upon seeing him. "You know," I told him matter of factly, "we really need to get you to the vet. You might have somebody looking for you." I was already attached to the furry beast, but if he belonged to someone I couldn't keep him. He dropped the ball on the floor and woofed at me. Rolling my eyes I tossed it out into the hall. We played until Uncle Dustin got home, eventually moving down to the first floor. He was bustling around, on the phone, tossing his briefcase on the couch and loosening his tie. He waved with one finger and went straight to his room, still on the phone. Petey spared him a glance before giving the tennis ball back to me. I arched an eyebrow. "Something's up little man." I left him chewing on the slobbery ball and walked upstairs, pausing in the hallway. Uncle Dustin had a suitcase open on the bed and was laying shirts and suits in it, still talking away. A few minutes later he finally said goodbye. "Going somewhere?"  
"Yes," he sighed, going back to the closet without looking up. He had, of course, already unpacked everything. "They have an emergency at the office; I have to fly to New York tonight." I arched an eyebrow.  
"Why?" What kind of emergency did a PR office have anyways?  
"One of our clients had a Charlie Sheen scale meltdown on TV live. They're sending a whole team." Half of me wondered why there even was a PR office in Mystic Falls while I nodded.  
"How long are you going to be gone?" He shrugged.  
"Probably just a few days."  
"Speaking of people leaving places…is Mom still here?" He hesitated, going back to the closet and I knew I wasn't going to like the answer.  
"No. But she said she's coming back soon." Dodge one bullet, only to get stabbed in the back. _Fuck. _  
"Why did she even come?"  
"Why don't you ask her that?" I snorted.  
"Fat chance of that." He shot me a slightly disapproving look before glancing to his watch.  
"Gotta go hun." He zipped up his suitcase and slung the strap over his shoulder. He handed me a fat envelope and kissed the top of my head. "There's some money. Don't spend it all in one place," he murmured with a wink. I hugged him quickly.  
"I'll miss you."  
"Me too." He struggled down the stairs and grabbed his briefcase, patting Petey awkwardly before making his way out the door.

I sighed at Petey.  
"Just you and me little man." He looked back at me, wagging his tail slowly. "You know," I turned, walking into the kitchen, "I'm starting to think you aren't the sharpest crayon in the box." I tossed some food in his bowl and patted his back as I passed by. I flicked out lights as I went through the house, eventually making my way upstairs. I really, really needed to unpack everything. If I kept putting it off I'd never do it. A breeze hit me as I entered my room, closing the door. I frowned at the open window. I didn't remember opening it… Crossing the room I looked at it more closely, as if there would be a sign explaining it perched on the sill. Of course there was nothing. I'd just decided that I'd simply forgotten it when a creak sounded behind me. I whipped around, breath catching. Damon Salvatore leaned against my door, picking at a fingernail before looking up at me.  
"Hello Grace," he murmured. My throat tightened with the desire to scream.  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned shakily. I was too aware of the fact that other than a rather stupid beagle, we were alone. My heart punched in my chest as he pushed away from the door, drawing closer.  
"You didn't really think I'd let you get away with it, did you?" It took me a full minute to respond.  
"Get away with what?" It was a confused wheeze. He tsked, coming closer still. He reached out and continued even when I flinched away. I couldn't breathe. He pulled me closer by the back of the neck, long fingers tangling in my hair.  
"I can smell him on you."  
"D-Damon," I let out in a squeak.  
"Hm?" he asked, a black eyebrow arching as his blue eyes bored into mine. My mouth flapped open, I was totally speechless.  
"I…" I finally croaked out. He shook his head back and forth. I followed the motion helplessly, a mouse before a cobra.  
"You can scream," he let out, "no one's around." It was that precise moment that I thought I was going to faint. I tugged on his arm with both hands, my body moving sluggishly. He pressed forward, until I was pinned between him and the window ledge. "Grace," he breathed, leaning so close the words were exhaled directly past my gasping lips, "I want you to scream." He leaned forward then, lips trailing down my neck. I was so caught up that the knowledge that his lips on my skin was familiar slipped right through my brain. I couldn't think. Didn't think to stop him as he slipped the bracelet from my wrist.

_A/N: So this seems really random and jumping the shark-ish but I promise it's not. Oh and just…don't freak out. Ty's next. _


	32. Shut Away

_I waited for you, I died inside my own head. And I'd die again, for you. I'm faded, I'm tired, completely uninspired. And I'd die again, for you. So kill me with the love, that you won't give to me. Give to me. And pack the wound with salt, I want to feel it bleed. Feel it bleed._

_TYLER_

I stared out the window at the graying sky with a scowl on my face, a glass of whiskey in my hand. No matter how much I drank, there was still a cold piece in the core of me. Nothing could warm it. Not to sound poetic or some shit like that, but I was pretty sure that it was self inflicted. I wasn't doing much of anything lately. I sat in my room. I brooded. I drank. I'd officially morphed into a blend of an alcoholic, a shut in, and Stefan. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. Letting the curtain fall back into place I paced to my bed and sat down, draining the glass and letting it drop to the floor. God this house. This room. I was going to lose my mind. My bedroom door swung open. I didn't bother looking over.  
"'Away from the light steals home my heavy son, and private in his chamber pens himself, shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out and makes himself an artificial night: black and portentous must this humor prove, unless good counsel may the cause remove.'" My mother entered the room and touched my cheek gently. I let myself lean into it for a moment too short before pulling away. "Your father never had a taste for Shakespeare either," she sighed, sitting down next to me. "Ty, honey, what's wrong? I haven't seen you like this since…I've _never _seen you like this. Talk to me, please?"  
"I can't explain it," I muttered, glancing to the closed curtains. Something told me we'd never be having the 'I'm a werewolf' 'I still love you' conversation. She didn't respond, wrapping her arms around me from the side and leaning her head on my shoulder. We sat like that for a long time.  
"I don't think you should be drinking," she finally said. Letting out a sigh I shrugged gently.  
"It's not really helping anyways." Nothing was helping. There was no help. Not for this. Not for me.  
"Just talk to someone please. Tyler, I can't bear to see you in this much pain. What about that boy? Jeremy?" I physically flinched away from her, standing. "I'm sorry," she let out quickly, "I'm sorry honey." She stood as well, crossing to me and kissing my temple. "I love you," she whispered, eyes shining. My heart gave an uncomfortable squeeze.  
"Yeah," I breathed roughly, "I love you too." She left and I paced back to the window. Where was the absentee parent when you needed them? _Six feet under. _

Time crawled by. Still, it passed. It never stopped. Even when you'd give anything for it to. I would. I would give anything for time to stop now so I never had to leave this room again. So I never had to see the pain in Grace's eyes again. So I never had to see _him _again. So I could just give in and die already. Because really, what was the point? What the hell was I supposed to be living for? But then, I supposed that was why they called it a curse. It wasn't supposed to be cool or fun. And unlike the movies, werewolves didn't have jack shit on vampires. Not that that mattered either. Damon hadn't threatened my physically. He didn't need to. He knew that just as well as I now did. All he had to do was paint a picture. It was a simple one. Easy to imagine. Easy to make real. But I couldn't do that. More specifically I couldn't let that happen. Not now. Not ever. And I didn't care what I had to give up. Nothing was worth it. Because the truth of the matter was, I was a ticking time bomb. All of us were. There would only be so many full moons. Then, somewhat like my uncle, I'd lose it. I'd make stupid decision after stupid decision. I'd get people killed. I'd keep going like that until someone ended me. Until someone did what I would fail to do myself. And I knew it was true. Every bit of it. I could feel that inside myself. I wasn't a good person. I never had been. Eventually I'd stop trying, just like I'd stop caring. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't.

When I really felt like torturing myself, I thought about Grace. She'd been the last person to text me before I smashed my phone into about twenty different pieces. Where are you? Three little words. Three insignificant words. So why had that text sent me reeling towards the edge? I'd almost responded. I'd so very nearly responded that my fingers shook with the effort not to. Then I'd destroyed my phone. And now all I could do was sit here and think about it. Fucking fantastic. I stood and walked to my door before remembering that I'd been cut off. I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. _Fuck. _I paced back to the bed and tossed myself down on it. I almost wanted it to be tomorrow, just so I could go to school and have something to do. But then that meant I'd have to see them. It was easier to lump them together. Better that way really. If I was thinking about them I couldn't think about _him. _After all, it wasn't like I could have either one of them. I didn't bother shying away from the thought, the fluttering feeling in my chest. There just wasn't any point in avoiding it anymore. Yeah, I thought that I'd had feelings for Grace. And yeah, I'd started to have feelings for Jeremy. But then somehow they'd gone and flipped on me. I wanted to be friends with Grace. I wanted more with Jeremy. So what the fuck was that about? _It doesn't matter. _I reminded myself sternly. _You can't be friends with either one. Or have anything more. _I was slightly relieved. Or maybe not. I didn't know what I was feeling. Grace was cool. She was fine. It was Jeremy driving me up the wall and making me forget which way was up. It didn't matter if that was what it was traditionally supposed to be. It was what it was. But still… _It doesn't matter. _

It doesn't matter. The words were empty. Yet not meaningless. Nothing in my life was meaningless. It didn't matter if I wanted it to be. It didn't matter what I wanted at all. I could say that it didn't mean anything. But that didn't make it true. Everything meant something. The brief time of friendship with Grace meant something. The few strange moments Jeremy and I had shared meant something. The words that Damon had shattered my world with meant something. It all meant something. Put the pieces together and it was everything. But throw them into the wind, which I'd effectively done, so what was left? Everything…nothing. Pushed towards me and pulled away, like the tide. Clearly, I was spending too much time alone and I was not drunk enough. I'd never considered myself poetic and now I was in water so deep I was barely treading in it. I swallowed roughly. God, it sounded like I was dying didn't it? Maybe I was. Maybe I already had. No…surely it wouldn't be that easy. In my limited experience, nothing was ever as simple as walking away. You couldn't just walk away from life. It always had a way of coming back to bite you in the ass. The doorbell rang. From my room I ignored it.  
"Tyler!" my mom yelled up the stairs.  
"What?" I yelled back.  
"Get down here!" Well that was informative. I rolled my eyes. Coming down the stairs my mother was nowhere to be found.  
"Hey," Jeremy said tentatively, hands shoved in his pockets, "we need to talk." My heart slammed against my ribs, punching out the rhythm of my pulse.  
"Gilbert," I groaned, gritting my teeth.  
"Okay," he said, holding up a hand, "I need to talk. You need to listen." In response I crossed my arms and tried to get my body under control. Admittedly, it wasn't going well. "You can't do this Ty."  
"Can't do what exactly?"  
"Don't play dumb. You know what I mean. And you can't do it. You can't just cut people out of your life and pretend it doesn't matter. You can't do this to Grace. You can't do this to _me._" It was the last bit that took it out of me.  
"Jer," I let out, losing the will to finish his name. I could hear the desperation in my voice and I wondered if he could too.  
"Just tell me what's going on," he said, stepping closer. "Please Tyler, tell me."

God I couldn't do this. I couldn't do it. The way he was looking at me, with those damn puppy eyes. I could hardly breathe, let alone hold on to my resolve.  
"You already _know _what's going on Jeremy. You know me."  
"Yeah, I thought I did." I tore a hand through my hair.  
"We can't talk here," I said finally. He frowned.  
"Oh," he finally let out. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Yeah. Oh. That just about covered it. I went to the door and slipped out. "Where are we going?" he asked, following me out. I began cutting through the trees near my house as an answer. Eventually I stopped walking, turning around.  
"Come on, think about it," I muttered. He stopped too close.  
"I thought you were doing better with it." I laughed humorlessly.  
"How am I supposed to do that exactly?"  
"So what? You're just going to shut yourself off from everything?"  
"There isn't another option." He crossed his arms and shook his head.  
"You're utterly ridiculous." I curled my fist, tempted to hit him again.  
"Maybe you're forgetting," I said, pushing him away with the heel of my palm, "I am not human. Being around me is not safe. You are not safe. No one is safe."

_A/N: I seriously need some thoughts here guys. I've given you tons of things to think about. I've given myself a lot to think about. Please, please review! _


	33. Don't Let Go

_Why can't you fake me a reason why? You choose to blame me for all the times you hide. You can't mistake me for the enemy tonight. How does it feel, what does it mean to you? Your heart is real, it isn't bulletproof. You can't conceal all of the things you do, on your way down._

_JEREMY & TYLER_

Jeremy rolled his eyes, blowing out a quick sigh. He was damn sick of hearing how dangerous things were.  
"Hello? How long have you lived in Mystic Falls? There's vampires and witches too. What do you plan to do about them?" He watched as Tyler's jaw clenched. "Come on man, are you serious right now?"  
"Don't piss me off, that's half the problem." Jeremy directly disregarded the warning, stepping closer.  
"So you need to work on your anger. I'll help you. Hell Ty, we'll all help you."  
"No one can help me!" Tyler yelled. "There is no helping this!" Jeremy fell back half a step.  
"Tyler," Jeremy said on a shaky breath.  
"Stop talking!" Tyler continued to yell. He grabbed the collar of Jeremy's shirt, shoving him back into a tree. "Stop trying to help me! Stop trying to make it better! It's never going to get better!" He shook Jeremy as he yelled. Jeremy gripped Tyler's wrists in his hands, his heart beginning to pound.  
"Tyler calm down," Jeremy gasped out.  
"This is why you need to stay away from me!" Tyler growled, his eyes flashing an ocher shade. Jeremy took a deep breath in through his nose, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"Calm down," he repeated slowly. "You can do this Ty, I know you can. You are in control. Calm down." Tyler's eyes widened slightly as he stared up at Jeremy. "You're stronger than this." He inhaled deeply again. "You're better than this Ty." After a few tense moments Tyler loosened his hands and stepped back. He turned away and caught his breath, holding his head. Jeremy pulled him back and wrapped him in a tight hug, holding on for dear life. Tyler tucked his face into Jeremy's neck and dropped his hands before returning the hug.

They didn't speak for a long time. In fact, neither of them moved for a long time.  
"You okay?" Jeremy finally whispered.  
"No."  
"Can I do anything?" There was another silence.  
"You're already doing it." Jeremy desperately wanted to ask what had brought all of this on, but he didn't. Instead he remained silent, waiting for Tyler to make a move. He focused on the breaths on his neck as Tyler exhaled. "You want to come inside?" he finally questioned.  
"Alright," Jeremy murmured. Like he could say no he thought to himself. Tyler pulled away slowly and began walking back to the house. Jeremy ran a hand through his still damp hair, his mind refusing to be distracted by Grace. This wasn't about her. He followed Tyler silently. Tyler didn't wait for him at the door, he continued, climbing the stairs. Jeremy closed Tyler's bedroom door behind them. Tyler was perched on the edge of his bed, cradling his head in both hands.  
"I can't do this Jeremy," he whispered. Jeremy crossed to him and sat next to him.  
"Can't do what exactly?"  
"I can't be around people. I'm _dangerous. _And you can't just shrug that off. What if I hurt someone? Matt? Elena? My mom? Grace? _You?_"  
"You won't." Tyler snorted loudly.  
"I've already punched you and shoved you into a tree. Today. And it was so close to being worse than that. You don't even realize."  
"Ty," Jeremy breathed out softly, "it will take time to adjust. You can't just pretend it's not happening."  
"I'm not pretending it's not happening," he protested, "I'm trying to do what's best." Jeremy opened his mouth and Tyler cut him off. "I'm not even talking about right now Jer; I'm talking about a year from now, hell, five years from now. What happens when I lose my mind?"

Jeremy's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. He blew out a sigh. This conversation had just taken a turn. He couldn't believe Tyler was worried about this.  
"What are you talking about?" he finally questioned.  
"Come on," Tyler sighed, "look at the evidence. Mason, Jules, probably every other werewolf ever." Jeremy shook his head slightly.  
"I don't get it," he admitted.  
"Mason was dating a vampire for fuck's sakes. And Jules went after three vampires. You really think that they were sane? And how many people died because of that?"  
"Tyler, you're not Mason or Jules. You're you. And you've got me." Tyler gave half a smirk before schooling his expression.  
"Damon said-" Jeremy threw his hand over Tyler's mouth.  
"Please tell me that you are not seriously about to start a sentence with 'Damon said' please." Tyler narrowed his eyes. "You know Damon is a manipulative fucker. You know that." Jeremy gasped as Tyler flicked his tongue out, sliding it along his palm. He yanked his hand away and wiped it on his pants.  
"You taste like chicken," Tyler informed him with another smirk.  
"That's the creepiest thing you've ever said to me." Jeremy got off the bed and sat in the desk chair as heat flushed through him. Some space would be best, this was a serious conversation after all and he needed his brain to be fully functioning.  
"I just don't want to hurt anyone," Tyler said quietly, bringing Jeremy back to Earth.  
"I know that it sounds stupid and cliché, but you're already hurting people by doing this." Jeremy sighed. "You hurt Caroline today. You hurt Grace yesterday and today. And you hurt me too." He said the words gently, as if that would lessen the blow.  
"That's not what I mean," Tyler murmured, shaking his head, "I mean, yeah it sucks. But I mean I don't want to get anyone killed."  
"Tyler," Jeremy sighed, running a hand over his eyes. "You aren't going to get anyone killed. We wouldn't let that happen!"  
"Really?" Tyler challenged, arching an eyebrow and crossing his arms, "You'd kill me if you had to? To save someone else's life?" Jeremy nearly swallowed his tongue.  
"It wouldn't come to that," he said firmly.  
"You don't know that," Tyler argued, "and neither do I."

Jeremy leaned back in the chair, sighing. He wanted to kill Damon for this. Just when he and Tyler had been… Well, he didn't really know what the hell they'd been doing but he'd liked it. And now Tyler was entirely convinced that he was singlehandedly going to massacre Mystic Falls. Which just would never happen. It wouldn't.  
"So you feel good like this? Sitting alone all day? No one to talk to but yourself? Nowhere to go? That seems healthy to you?" He asked the questions rapidly, impatient. The idea of it was ridiculous. There were no sane shut ins and if Tyler did this he might actually become the creepy, insane werewolf he feared he would. At least, that's how Jeremy saw it.  
"I went to school today," Tyler protested weakly.  
"Yeah," Jeremy scowled, "my jaw knows."  
"That's exactly my point!" Tyler let out, scowling back at him.  
"Punching me is second nature for you. It's a far cry from killing me. Trust me, I know the line that divides the two well."  
"You lost me," Tyler breathed. Jeremy sighed before shrugging.  
"Damon killed me yesterday."  
"He _what?_" Tyler growled, fists clenching.  
"I'm fine."  
"_He killed you?_" Tyler repeated, still growling. Jeremy waved a hand.  
"Snapped my neck, from behind, didn't feel a thing." The words didn't appear to help. "It's better than him going after Grace." Tyler growled in quick denial before catching himself. Jeremy looked at him curiously. "I can take care of myself," he said softly. Tyler didn't say anything, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Jeremy crossed back to the bed, against his better judgment. He sat down heavily. "Calm down," he whispered.  
"I can't stop picturing it," Tyler gritted out, "I can't…" Jeremy slid behind him, gripping his shoulders hard before releasing the pressure.  
"Just relax," he breathed. "It's okay. I'm fine. Everything is fine. Calm down." He massaged the tightly bunched muscles as he said the words. Tyler leaned into the touch almost unwillingly. He clung to Jeremy's voice. He was alright. Everything was not fine but he could understand why Jeremy was saying that it was. Eventually everything faded back and he could think again.  
"I'm alright," he said finally.  
"Okay," Jeremy gave one last squeeze and slid away. He stood slowly. "It's getting late." Tyler didn't deny the statement, but he was loath to confirm it either. He's not sure what made the words slip out. But they did.  
"Stay tonight?"  
"Yeah…okay."

_A/N: Aw, they're just fricking adorable aren't they? Just to let y'all know, the rating is officially changing to M. For next chapter forward, but not exactly for the reasons you're thinking. It's still not bed jumping time. And yes, it will be a few chapters before Grace re-appears. I think that's how we all want it…_


	34. Wrong, So Wrong

_And all along, you were shaded with patience. The strokes of everything, that I need just to make it. But I could see that. Lord knows I've failed you. Time and again, but you and me are alright. We won't say our goodbyes, even though it's better that way. We won't break, we won't die. It's just a moment of change. All we are, all we are, is everything that's right. All we need, all we need, a lover's alibi._

_JEREMY_

Tyler's skin was silky under mine. It was all I could think about, he was all I could see. The both of us surrounded in the fantasy that his bed sheets had become. There were no words, only the slide of skin on skin. God but it was fantastic. His lips captured mine with a comforting strength as his fingers tangled in the sensitive hairs at the nape of my neck. I couldn't remember how we'd gotten here. It didn't matter. His legs tangled in mine before he rolled, laying over me. His body was all sinew and hard angles. It was perfect. How could I not have already realized that this was the natural progression of things? That _this _is what I wanted exactly? How could I have been so foolish? Tyler pulled back and I stared up at him with wide eyes. He smirked and kept moving away. When I tried to follow I flew from the bed with a heavy thump. Laying on the hard wood floor I smacked my head against it before groaning softly. _What the fuck? _  
"Jeremy?" Tyler muttered sleepily from above. I didn't answer. I fucking knew sharing a bed was a bad idea. My hormone ridden body had gone and gotten all the wrong ideas. And now there was the tent in my borrowed pajama bottoms to deal with. _Fucking hell. _"Jer?" Tyler questioned again, "You alright?" Absolutely peachy. Pushing myself up I ran for the bathroom. The last thing I needed was for Tyler to discover exactly what was wrong. What the fuck was I doing having dreams like _that _about Tyler anyways? Wasn't having trouble adjusting to friends enough? Obviously not. I locked the door behind me and paced the tiny room.

I tried everything. Well, more accurately, I tried thinking of everything. Not even Damon killing me had any effect whatsoever. I was dealing with the eighth world wonder in my pants. A loud knock rattled off the door.  
"Jeremy?" Tyler pressed, "What's going on?" I suppressed a groan. His voice was _not _helping.  
"I'm just…" _Dealing with the most difficult boner I've ever had…because of you. _"Not feeling well."  
"What can I do?" I bit my lips against another groan as the lower half of my anatomy began firing suggestions at me.  
"I'm okay," I wheezed. Mental images that would never, ever leave my mind were frolicking through it. "I just need some time…_alone._"  
"Okay. I'll be downstairs, so just, let me know." His voice was soft and velvety. My pants reacted. _Oh fuck me. No! No! _More images. I pressed fingertips into my eyelids, tempted to try and scrape them out. About fifteen minutes later, after nearly soaking myself with freezing water and breathing as deeply as I could, I managed to emerge from the bathroom. Pride…somewhat intact. As intact as it could be. I went back down the hall, to Tyler's room, intent on putting my own clothes back on and ridding myself of his scent. I came into the room just to see a wet Tyler drop his towel.  
"Oh my God!" I screamed, unable to look away, "You said you'd be downstairs!" I kept yelling, still staring. Tyler dove to the floor, grabbing the black towel and wrapping it around his waist firmly. His cheeks flushed a beautiful color that appeared on his neck as well.  
"Jesus Gilbert, don't you knock?" He would be calm and collected about this. I felt my jaw flap open. Then I ran back to the bathroom.

There would be no willing it away this time. It was worse, throbbing painfully. What the fuck was wrong with me? I took a shallow breath before taking matters into my own hands. I didn't waste any time, there was no use teasing. "Jeremy," Tyler spoke hesitantly. I bit my tongue and stroked faster. "Are you alright?" I didn't respond, barely holding in a moan. "Look," he sighed, "this isn't a big deal…" _Yeah right. _He wasn't the one with his hand down his pants. God this was so wrong. So, so, so wrong. Even though I was leaning against the door I imagined Tyler pushing his way in and catching me. The thought had me tightening up even further. "Jeremy, come on." _Poor word choice there. _"Jeremy, just come-" The sound of his voice faded away and all I could hear was the pounding of my heart in my ears. I caught my breath and I would have sworn just for a second, the world stuttered on its axis.  
"I'll be right out," I murmured, praying that Tyler's werewolf hearing would come in handy for once. Heat rushed through me. He couldn't hear _that _could he? God I hoped not. There was no way for a guy to explain having to do what I had to do after seeing another guy naked. There just wasn't. I didn't want to think about it. I tried desperately not to as I went to the sink to wash my hands. When I finally managed to leave the bathroom, Tyler had disappeared. Entering his room cautiously I changed furiously as soon as I found it empty. Then I forced myself to calm down before going downstairs and entering the kitchen. Tyler was sitting at the table. He gestured to a steaming cup on the counter. I tried to act as if everything was normal. Which was clearly impossible.  
"You okay?" he asked, tone amused. I chose the silent route, nodding as my cheeks heated. "Sorry," he said, still amused. I sighed, shrugging.  
"It's fine. I mean, it's no big deal. It's cool." Apparently Tyler gave up trying to be polite, because he burst out laughing. I didn't even manage a smile. Nothing about this was humorous to me.  
"Come on Gilbert, lighten up, it could have been worse."  
"You seem to be feeling better," I said, shooting a quick glare his way. He sobered immediately, glancing at the floor and clearing his throat.  
"I _do _feel better. You're probably right about all of this supernatural shit."  
"Yeah," I agreed dryly, "probably."  
"It's easier to deal with when you have people to talk to."

Glancing at the clock on the wall I choked on my coffee.  
"Shit," I sputtered, "I have to go, I'm supposed to pick Grace up."  
"Why?" Tyler questioned. Mind, meet brick wall. What was I supposed to say to that?  
"We hung out last night and carpooled."  
"Anything happen?" I studied the coffee in my hand carefully.  
"Sort of."  
"Good," Tyler let out. I jerked my head up, frowning. Why was I not happy with that answer?  
"What?" Tyler shrugged, looking away.  
"I think it's better if Grace and I are just friends." Oh.  
"Oh," I let out. Genius. "I'm…glad? I guess." Still turned away, he smirked. Being friends with Grace would be good. _What? _I tried to mentally take stock of my sanity levels. If I didn't want Grace then- I cut myself off, setting the mug down with a pronounced 'thunk' before moving towards the door. Tyler caught up to me in the doorway.  
"You're parked behind me," he said casually. "Want to give me a ride? You owe me for the show after all." Something about that sentence had my thoughts traveling south all over again. I just nodded dumbly.

_A/N: Really don't have time to check this for mistakes. Sorry. Posts may become spotty. Finals are such fun…_


	35. Sugared Steak

_Let's dig a hole in the sand brother. A little grave we can fill together. I got myself a problem, that I've been looking to sell. Some people die just a little. Sometimes you die by the drop. Some people die in the middle. I live just fine on the top. _

_TYLER_

Jeremy was oddly flustered this morning. I had to admit…I kinda liked it. Okay, scratch that. I really liked it. His cheeks were still flushed faintly pink and every so often he'd chew on his lip as he drove. It was hard to keep my thoughts clean. I had to wonder if he knew we'd gravitated towards each other in our sleep. We'd met in the middle of the bed so I knew it wasn't just me. Part of me wondered if it always happened when two lonely people shared a bed. The rest of me didn't care. If I was putting myself back out there I was sure as hell going to enjoy it. Jeremy had made a good point and if I was being perfectly honest the fact that he cared alone, the fact that he wanted me around, well…that was most of it right there. I did feel more in control right now than I had yesterday. I was still unsure, but I trusted Jeremy. He'd help me. He had a hero complex. Desperate to prove himself. Sometimes it meant that he made decisions that were stupid as hell. Sometimes it meant he'd help you even if you didn't deserve it. And I didn't mind basking in that. Not even a little. He and Grace would be cute together. I sighed slightly. I had to accept it. There was no way Jeremy was gay. I wasn't even sure that I was. I stamped down on the jealousy in my stomach. I should just be grateful that he wanted to be friends. It would take time. But who knew? Maybe this obsession was fleeting. Maybe I'd go back to having shallow, meaningless relationships in no time. I sighed again.

We were quiet on the way to Grace's. I found myself unable to think of anything but Jeremy. Here I let out another sigh. Jeremy didn't comment.  
"Be right back," Jeremy said parking and leaving the keys in the ignition. He knocked on the door and waited. I forced myself not to listen to the conversation when Grace finally answered. She was all smiles but shaking her head and closing the door again in a matter of moments. "Huh," Jeremy let out, climbing back in.  
"What's up?"  
"She's playing hooky today." I barely caught the words because my nose had picked up a strange smell. I sniffed the air cautiously, my mouth beginning to water. It smelled like sugared steak. I thought about that smell off and on all morning. Even when Alaric pulled me aside to lecture me about remaining as normal as possible. I tried to nod at appropriate times. I didn't know Alaric well enough to guess at whether he believed me or not. Truth be told I was glad that Grace was absent. It made things easier. One way or another things were going to be awkward with her. Especially if I got jealous of her. At this point, the idea was perfectly plausible. It wasn't until about ten minutes before lunch that my stomach began to flutter uncomfortably. I hadn't even thought about Caroline. Shit. I was relieved to say the least, when Jeremy met me at the doorway of the cafeteria and walked to the table with me. He offered silent support.

No one spoke. Both Elena and Stefan averted their eyes. Matt coughed, also looking away. Caroline shot me an icy glare before examining a fingernail.  
"Sorry," I mumbled, dipping my head. "I can go sit somewhere else…"  
"Of course not," Jeremy says, pulling me closer to the table. "You're sitting with us." I could have hugged him just then. I really wanted to. For various reasons. Shaking my head I had to pull myself back. This was insanity. Pure, unadulterated insanity. Jeremy sat down, looking at me pointedly. I blew out a sigh, trying to quell my nervous energy as I took the seat next to him.  
"So you're done having your werewolf period?" Caroline finally demanded after several painful minutes of silence. I was tempted to roll my eyes, but I resisted.  
"I suppose so," I drawled. She arched a perfect eyebrow. "Sorry," I murmured, apologizing again. I meant it just as much as the first one. "I was just…dealing with some stuff." Several painful, silent minutes passed.  
"And Jeremy's the one who brought you back out of it?" she questioned, eyebrow still encroaching on her forehead. I took a moment to think about the fact that it was really creepy how she could sit as still as a statue if she wanted to.  
"Yeah. A bit." Jeremy snorted.  
"More like completely." I couldn't stop the heat rushing to my face. There was a pause. Then everyone at the table, save Jeremy and I, burst out laughing. I glanced to Jeremy, he was already looking back at me, before looking back at everyone else.  
"What?" Jeremy and I demanded in sync. My lips pressed into a thin line as we waited. It was a while before anyone calmed down enough to answer.

Wiping tears from her eyes Caroline finally looked back at me. She was smirking. A small thrill of fear shot through me. Caroline smirking was never a good thing.  
"This is just," she paused to sigh, "too good." Obviously I didn't understand, so I simply kept my mouth shut. "I mean you two don't even get it, do you?"  
"Get what?" Jeremy questioned for me.  
"This was the plan all along."  
"Plan?" Why did I feel like she was trying to explain chemical reactions while I was standing on my head?  
"You two," she gestured between us, "had to work together. And now you're friends." Another moment of silence fell over the table.  
"I hate to break it to you, but this wasn't really any of your doing." Jeremy took a moment for the words to sink in before continuing. "We made a deal on the first day to handle this whole situation."  
"Yeah," I added, "and I was planning on being less of a dick this year anyways."  
"Well that's going well," Elena quipped. I didn't spare her a look, noting how Jeremy tensed instead. What was up with that?  
"I decided that morning that I wanted to be friends with Jeremy." Caroline huffed and Elena eyed me speculatively.  
"This is still totally partly because of me," Caroline said.  
"Of course it is Care," Matt cooed. Jeremy and I rolled our eyes before he turned to me.  
"You serious?" Jeremy questioned quietly.  
"Well," why did my tongue suddenly feel thick and too hot? "I mean, yeah." He blinked slowly before smiling.  
"Hm," he let out. I didn't get a chance to ask him to elaborate, because the bell rang.  
"You two really are cute together," Caroline shot at us before linking arms with Matt and leaving.  
"We are not cute!" Jeremy called after her.  
"You totally are," Stefan teased. Elena dragged him away before I had the chance to do anything about it.  
"Thanks for…this," I said, gesturing vaguely to the table.  
"No problem," he shrugged before standing, "if Caroline had killed me I'm sure you would have avenged my death." I managed a slight smirk before standing as well. We moved with the rest of the crowd towards the door. A smell similar to the one from the morning wafted under my nose. I slowed down, looking around. It took Jeremy a moment to notice when I stopped completely. "What?" he questioned. I shook my head slowly back and forth, mind dangerously close to chaos. There was a boy still at a table, head tilted back, napkin crinkled on his nose. The napkin darkened as blood seeped into it.  
"I've got to go," I let out, "got to go." I bolted for the side door.

Sugared steak.

_A/N: Sorry…it's a bit late. Finals suck so yeah. Anyways, may or may not post tonight. I'll see. Also, I WILL be getting to your reviews…someday. If I disappear until Monday do not panic. I'm just super freaking busy. Anyways, *digital hug* see ya soon hopefully!_


	36. Crooked Priorities

_Picture perfect mutilation. Bright to black with no hesitation._

_TYLER & JEREMY_

Tyler ran to his car. He couldn't catch his breath. Theories kept bouncing around in his head. None of them had a happy ending. If that smell had passed from Grace to Jeremy that meant it was strong. She was bleeding…a lot. But she _said _she was fine. Course, that didn't mean much. His mind refused to settle on anything. The same thoughts just kept repeating over and over in his head. He couldn't get out of the parking lot fast enough, let alone back to her house. The driveway was still empty. Why was she home alone? What the hell was going on? Tyler supposed that at this moment, everything was a bad sign. He barely managed to park before jumping from the car. The keys were still in the ignition, the engine still running, the door wide open. His fist was pounding on the door as he panted, still unable to catch his breath. His ears strained for any sound of movement. There was nothing. He pounded again. Tyler's breath came in shorter and shorter gasps. He didn't know what to do. Of course there was any number of rational explanations for this. She could be asleep, or on a walk, or dead on the floor. _Shit. _Tyler pulled out his cell phone, calling her. He paced back and forth on the tiny strip of concrete. It rang and rang.  
"It's Grace. Leave a message." He closed the phone and brought his hands to his head. He tried the doorknob, which of course was locked. Fortune did not favor Tyler Lockwood. He knocked again.  
"Grace?" Nothing. He couldn't just break in. No matter how much he wanted to. His floundering mind barely managed to form an idea. More of a name really. _Jeremy. _Tyler ran back to his car. Jeremy would know what to do. He had to.

Jeremy was sitting in class when there was a knock at the door. A messenger from the office came in and handed a yellow slip of paper to the teacher.  
"Gilbert," she called out. Eyebrows shooting up he gathered his stuff in one hand and grabbed the paper. Tyler was waiting outside the office. His face was pale, sweat beading on his brow. Jeremy frowned.  
"Tyler, what's going on?"  
"We have to go, we have to go now I'll explain on the way," Tyler let out, grabbing Jeremy by the elbow and yanking him towards the door.  
"How'd you get me out of class?" the taller boy questioned, still confused.  
"I'm still the mayor's son," Tyler let out with a dead chuckle. As soon as they were in the parking lot Tyler broke into a jog, still hauling Jeremy along. He didn't speak again until they were in the car. "This morning, with Grace, did she seem okay to you?"  
"Well," Jeremy paused, "a little strange I guess. Sort of quiet, she was talking slowly. She seemed confused but I thought that she was just tired."  
"God damn it!" Tyler yelled, slamming a hand on the steering wheel.  
"What?" Jeremy questioned, flinching.  
"Blood. This morning, I smelled it but I didn't know what it was. Blood." Jeremy paled visibly. "I was there and there was no answer the house was quiet and I don't know what to do Jeremy. I don't know what to do!"  
"Drive faster," Jeremy breathed, throat running dry.

All the worst possible answers were running through both of their minds now. Neither boy could quite breathe. In the desperate atmosphere they only had each other. Back at Grace's they ran to the door, Tyler beating Jeremy of course, but not by much. Tyler didn't ask what they are going to do, which was a good thing, because Jeremy didn't know. He knocked with a shaking hand. "Grace?" Jeremy called through the wood. Tyler shushed him and leaned forward, listening carefully.  
"Someone's coming," he breathed. The door swung open to reveal Grace, wearing sweats and glancing at them curiously. Both boys took a step back unintentionally.  
"Grace?" Jeremy questioned. Her gaze stayed on Tyler and narrowed as her lips pressed together.  
"What are you doing here?" she questioned.  
"Are you alright?" She ignored him. Tyler's cheeks flushed slightly and he shoved his hands in his pockets.  
"Uhm, I wanted to see if you were alright?" She propped a hand on her hip.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" No one had an answer for that. "What happened to forget we ever met anyways?"  
"I'm sorry about that but are you alright?"  
"I'm fine." She turned to Jeremy then. "Did you want to come in?" Jeremy glanced between Tyler and Grace, clearly torn. He wanted to make sure that Grace was alright but he also didn't want Tyler to be alone. Tyler inclined his head slightly towards Grace. _Go ahead. _  
"Just for a minute," he murmured.  
"I'll wait," Tyler let out, split between delight and disappointment. The few spare moments after Jeremy slips inside are agonizing for him. He paces back to the car and digs his toes into the ground as he rocks back and forth. Just when he thought he was about to totally lose his mind, Jeremy reappeared. He leaned to give Grace a quick hug. Tyler felt his eyes narrow. Grace ducked back into the house and Jeremy turned towards him. Tyler fixed his expression.  
"Ready?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler nodded, too shell shocked to do anything else.  
"Yeah."

Tyler was still worked up and he couldn't explain why. Not even if someone told him. It was as if he'd been through too much. First the fear and confusion. Followed by loneliness and desolation. Then slight redemption, even a little bit of comfort. All out panic, fear, more confusion. Now there was just…he couldn't describe it. A jump in his pulse. A catch in his breath. Jeremy's head was resting against the window, his eyes were closed.  
"You alright?" Tyler asked quietly. Jeremy nodded, pulling his head up and glancing at Tyler after a moment. "Is she?" He shrugged.  
"As far as I can tell yeah. I couldn't exactly ask about the blood so…I don't know."  
"Well that's good," Tyler let out gruffly, his tone implying that it was anything but. Jeremy didn't respond. Tyler drove to his house without thinking. Pulling the keys from the ignition he looked at Jeremy before stilling, sighing slightly.  
"It's alright," Jeremy said. "I didn't want to go home yet anyway. Elena would ask about my day and I wouldn't be able to come up with anything half convincing. Okay if we hang out for a while?"  
"Yeah." Tyler pretended Jeremy wasn't completely letting him save face. He didn't pretend he wasn't grateful. "Thanks," he let out on a whisper before getting out. He wondered how Jeremy just stood there and took it. Like it was easy. Then again, he was human. Tyler took the swell of anger and swallowed it. That wasn't Jeremy's fault. But still. As he entered the house a breeze kicked up behind them, sending the smell of Jeremy straight at him. He turned on Jeremy before he knew it, catching the taller boy between his own body and the door. Jeremy remained silent, watching Tyler with careful eyes. It was as if he knew Tyler thought, what was about to happen. Tyler placed a shaky hand on the door next to Jeremy's head, leaning closer and sniffing the air. Jeremy's breathing stuttered. Tyler couldn't take it anymore. It was too much. All of it was too much. When it happened, it was sudden. In one second, a fraction of a second really, everything changed. Tyler's lips pressed to Jeremy's and everything changed. Even though the stage was set, the first act still took them by surprise. It was the first firework in the summer sky. A falling star. Burning hot, shooting across the night. Jeremy's fingertips slid against the wood of the door, failing to find purchase. His mouth was softer than it looked. It was all Tyler could think about. When he thought at all. Jeremy made a small sound at the back of his throat. Tyler barely heard it, but he couldn't pretend that he didn't. He pulled back suddenly, taking several steps away. Jeremy's cheeks were flushed. He watched Tyler carefully. Tyler didn't know what to say. Not even Jeremy could save him from this.

_A/N: Ta-da! So excited that they're finally (not really) together! Anybody think I killed off Grace? Maybe? No? Idk. Anyways. Pretty please leave a review? *puppy eyes* Better yet. *Tyler puppy eyes*_


	37. Not a Fluke

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow. And every second I waste is more than I can take._

_JEREMY & TYLER_

A few seconds passed. They weren't uncomfortable. They hadn't reached that stage yet. Jeremy bit his lips, launching himself forward before they could. His arms flew around Tyler. He wasn't sure though, which of them was keeping the other from drowning. Jeremy kissed him hard, unable to control his own body. Tyler managed not to stumble back, somehow. He wondered if Jeremy realized he was playing with fire. He groaned and wrapped his arms around Jeremy's back, holding tight as he pulled him closer. Jeremy spun his jaw to the side, panting. They didn't release each other.  
"It wasn't a fluke," Jeremy said.  
"No," Tyler agreed.  
"It still feels good."  
"Yes."  
"What do we do?" Tyler didn't know what to say.  
"What about Grace?" he finally returned. Jeremy snorted before blushing.  
"It didn't- it didn't feel like _that_." Tyler couldn't stop himself from smirking. Jeremy pulled away and Tyler let him go, mourning the loss silently. "You don't have to be so happy about it," Jeremy muttered. Tyler schooled his expression quickly.  
"I'm sorry. This is…" He couldn't find a word. "But at least you didn't punch me and tell me to go to hell." Jeremy visibly softened.  
"I wouldn't have. Even if I didn't um-" he blushed deeper, "like it." He cleared his throat, running a hand through his hair. "I probably should have seen it coming." Tyler tensed.  
"Why?"  
"What?" Jeremy questioned, eyes widening.  
"Why should you have seen this coming?"  
"Well uh- just, I mean- yeah, this morning," he stuttered out. Tyler smiled.  
"This morning…" he guided him gently.  
"Just, the dream and then the bathroom and then you and then the bathroom again," he mumbled. Tyler stepped closer. He couldn't help it.  
"Dream?"  
"I don't want to talk about it," Jeremy said, huffing out a breath and crossing his arms.  
"Was I in it?" Tyler questioned softly. Jeremy's eyes narrowed.  
"You _know _you were," he challenged. Shock registered briefly on Tyler's face.  
"No I didn't."

When Tyler moved closer, Jeremy took a step back.  
"I said I don't want to talk about it," Jeremy repeated. Tyler watched him with slight amusement.  
"I don't care."  
"Lockwood. Back off." Tyler smirked. Like that was going to stop him. Jeremy dodged around him and ran into the sitting room. Tyler let him pass before following.  
"You might as well tell me. We're both in the same boat." Jeremy eyed him warily from the center of the room, clearly undecided about where to go. Tyler leaned against the doorframe, hooking a thumb in his pocket. "Come on Jer," he murmured. Jeremy shuddered visibly. Tyler thought back to the morning. "You weren't…?" he trailed off suggestively. When Jeremy didn't answer Tyler's stomach did a small flip. He crossed the room in two steps, hand wrapping around the back of Jeremy's neck and pulling him closer. "Dear God," he let out, "tell me you were." He didn't give Jeremy a chance to answer, crushing his lips on the other boy's. It still wasn't a fluke, burning hot. So much so that Tyler barely heard the front door swinging open. He pulled away as his mother's heel hit the marble floor. They regarded each other silently, each trying to catch their breath. Neither of them moved even as Tyler's mother walked much deeper into the house, passing by without discovering them.  
"This is strange right?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Well shouldn't it _feel_ strange then?"  
"Yeah," Tyler let out, "ask me as if I've done this before." Jeremy looked unsatisfied with the answer, probably because he was. This was a whole other level that he'd never expected.  
"You didn't…you didn't stop liking Grace because of _me _did you?"  
"Does it really matter?"  
"Don't know," Jeremy said, "maybe."  
"It was part of it. _Most _of it," Tyler said haltingly, "yeah."  
"I really like that answer," Jeremy whispered. Tyler let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.  
"Then so do I."

Jeremy sank onto the couch, Tyler remained standing, wondering how and when all of this had started. "I'm sorry," he muttered suddenly.  
"Sorry?" Jeremy questioned.  
"There's just so much going on and you're probably confused as fuck now. So, I'm sorry."  
"Can't really argue that." Tyler shook his head.  
"I didn't intend for any of this to happen," he tried to explain.  
"We can take it slow," Jeremy offered, smiling loosely.  
"Take _what _slow?" Jeremy's smile faltered.  
"Yeah. I think I get your point." Jeremy didn't know where to take this, whatever it was, any more than Tyler.  
"So…?" Tyler questioned.  
"You're the one who started this." Tyler laughed once.  
"No I'm not. Grace is the one who started all this."  
"Now you lost me," Jeremy admitted.  
"I knew, this time around, I wanted it to be different. Much different."  
"I think this qualifies," Jeremy muttered dryly.  
"You sure?"  
"I don't know. Come over here and make me." Tyler's jaw dropped. "Kidding," Jeremy murmured.  
"Oh," Tyler let out. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not. Everything was…mixed up. He'd wanted this and it felt ridiculously good. Still, he was unsure. He'd never really physically thought about it. Him and Jeremy together carried a lot of weight. It wasn't the same as Jeremy seeing Grace. Tyler regrets it then, so fiercely that it steals his breath. He didn't want Jeremy to be hurt or confused, he didn't want to make his life harder. But he was potentially doing all three. "I can drive you back to school," he offered lamely.

Confusion clouded Jeremy's face but he cleared it away. It was perfectly reasonable for Tyler to need time. He did too.  
"I'll walk," Jeremy said, "I need to clear my head anyways." He stood and Tyler took an awkward half step forward before jerking to a stop. He flushed with the realization that he wanted to kiss Jeremy goodbye.  
"I'll see you," he said, remaining perfectly still. After a moment Jeremy nodded and passed him. He ran a hand through his hair and yanked his hood up on the porch before setting off. He wondered if his life would ever become too much. So much so that he simply overloaded on information. It felt dangerously close as it was. He sort of wanted to be with Tyler, even though he wasn't exactly sure what that entailed. And he still cared for Grace, deeply. It felt as if his life was diverging into two separate paths right in front of him. He had to make a choice soon. Either way, things would never be the same.

_A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! Finals mauled my creativity and I'm trying to recover… Long dividing polynomials is not Jyler friendly. Anyways I have one single, blessed week of vacation and I'm hoping to get lots done then._


	38. Confusion for Breakfast

_Don't know what to do anymore. I've lost the only love worth fighting for. And I'll drown in my tears come and see and that would show you that would make you hurt like me. All the same, I don't want mudslinging games. It's just a shame, to let you walk away. _

_GRACE_

My phone buzzing woke me up and for the shortest moment I panicked. Then I remembered that it was Saturday. I blew out a sigh and rested against my pillow before reaching for my phone. It was a text from Reese.  
'Coming into town today. You'd better be ready.' I smiled easily. That'd be a good way to spend the day. Sitting up I ran a hand through my hair, ignoring the stiffness in my neck that had been plaguing me.  
'So am' I sent back.  
'Good.' The doorbell rang and I groaned as Petey barked loudly. Probably should have seen that coming. I dragged myself downstairs.  
"I hate you," I greeted him. Reese just smiled adorably, the one he knew I couldn't resist, and handed me a cup of coffee.  
"Still in PJ's?" he tsked.  
"Um it is still the morning," I informed him.  
"No. It was morning when I got up at the crack of dawn to drive down here." I rolled my eyes.  
"You exaggerate."  
"Only a bit," he said shrugging. He plopped on the couch and looked at me expectantly. "What's the plan for today?"  
"_I _am taking a shower and getting dressed. You can make yourself at home."  
"Well that's just horribly droll isn't it?"  
"I'm sorry," I murmured dryly, "some of us have normal, boring lives."  
"Pfft," he let out, turning on the TV. He waved his hand at me dismissively. Rolling my eyes I left him to it.

I took a scalding hot shower, forcing myself to relax under the spray. The anxiety that I'd been feeling recently could not be explained away. It wasn't because of my mother. At least…I thought it wasn't. And then there was Jeremy but we were okay I guess. I could only assume that this was directly Tyler related. My stomach squirmed a bit at the thought. Yeah. This was all Tyler. He'd seemed genuinely concerned yesterday, though I could not fathom why. I mean come on. Is it really my fault that I'm confused by his man PMSing? My forehead wrinkled as I thought about it. It's not like I even did anything yesterday. Super boring, yet relaxing, morning of laying in bed and then a self imposed movie marathon. The only time I even left the house was to take Petey out back. I blew out a sigh. Did this mean we were still friends? Did I even want to be friends? What about Jeremy? _Fuck. _I may have actually liked my life better when I was a depressed shut in. Of course, then there was the partying and promiscuous well…_everything_ phase. Guess I've grown as a person. I heaved a sigh and shut the water off before climbing out and wrapping myself in a thick orange towel. Flashes of blurry, drunk nights burned through my mind as I dressed. Taking the stairs two at a time and seeing Reese waiting at the bottom drove them away.  
"Hey," he said quietly. "Feeling better?"  
"Am I really that transparent?"  
"To me," he answered, flipping some hair over my shoulder. I hugged him tightly. I buried my face in his shoulder and breathed slowly.  
"Why do you have to be gay?" I pondered aloud. He chuckled, his body shaking.  
"Because, guys are hot. No offense."  
"It's okay. I agree with you. But they're also confusing as hell."  
"I take it this isn't about Scruffy?" I rolled my eyes and pulled away.  
"Stop calling him that. And it's only partly."

Reese watched as I flopped down on the couch.  
"Alright One Tree Hill," he murmured, "spill it." I threw an arm over my eyes. Then I began to explain that I was trying to convince myself that Tyler wasn't a douche, why I was trying to convince myself he wasn't a douche and why exactly that was a problem, aside from the obvious. After that I moved on to Jeremy. The amazing kiss, the even more amazing treatment post kiss. But then the worry that I liked him as more as a friend in favor of Tyler, who still may or may not be a douche. Then I had to mentally catalogue whether I was even keeping it straight in my own head. "So you and Jeremy are kind of together. Tyler kind of apologized. And you think you'd rather be friends with Jeremy?" I paused, lips perched, I hadn't said that, had I?  
"I…" I drifted off, pausing once again. Jeremy would be an amazing friend. And then there wouldn't be all this awkward pressure and decision making. Yeah. I nodded to myself. Jeremy and I should be friends. "Jeremy and I should be friends," I said aloud, testing the words on the air.  
"Is it cool if I get his number then?" Reese questioned. I slapped his stomach lightly.  
"I really don't think he plays for your team."  
"You never know," Reese said, grinning. I rolled my eyes at him. There was a knock at the door and I immediately thought of my mother, tensing. Reese didn't ask. "If I start cawing, run for the back door, I'll cover you," he said as he got up and went to answer. I sent a grateful smile his way. I waited anxiously, ducking so that I was out of sight. "Well good _morning_," Reese said. Obviously not my mother then. "Grace," he called out, "someone to see you." I could hear the face splitting grin in his voice. I made sure to elbow Reese as I passed, smiling as he let out an 'oomf' of noise.  
"Hey Jeremy." _You are not disappointed, you are not disappointed. _There were remnants of a stomach flutter. Altogether, not much going on.  
"Grace," he said quietly, after a moment. "Uh," he sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "can we talk?" Panic clutched at my throat for a second.  
"Yeah," I let out, "okay. Come on in."

_A/N: What is Jeremy's decision? OH NO! Lol. Sorry, it's late and I clearly need sleep… Mmmm, sleep. Anyways, I'll try to post again tomorrow but it's not even written and I have to work and get to my horribly neglected reviews (I'M SORRY!) so we shall just see what happens. _


	39. How Do You Know?

_It feels like we're pulling teeth. So bittersweet._

_JEREMY_

I chuckled nervously as I sat down on the couch.  
"I'll just be out back with the dog," Reese said, exiting conspicuously. Grace rolled her eyes and sat down on the other end before tilting herself towards me.  
"So," I let out nervously. My palms were sweating and I couldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't know what I was doing. Everything was tilted upside down. More than that, it was like this twisting, turning path inside of me. I'd kissed Tyler yesterday. And it was fucking amazing. I didn't know exactly what that meant. I'd barely slept last night and as much as I would like to say that I'd thought of them both equally Tyler had dominated the thoughts. "I've been thinking," I continued, finally realizing we'd been sitting in silence.  
"Me too," Grace supplied.  
"I'm not ready for this," I blurted out. Grace nodded while I wondered what exactly I was talking about. She definitely didn't need to know that Tyler and I had practically made out. Not that I minded the fact… It was difficult to pull my mind back to Grace.  
"We should be friends," she murmured, still nodding.  
"Yes. Alright." Was my mouth even connected to my brain right now? Grace smiled slightly and ran a hand through her hair. I nodded in response, feeling a bit like a bobble head. "What are you up to today?" I questioned. She shrugged.  
"Hanging with Reese I guess."  
"Sounds fun," I supplied lamely.  
"You should come with us, Reese likes you."  
"Uh," _don't think about Tyler..damn it,_ "yeah sure." _What the fuck was that? _If Reese was there it would be less awkward. Surely. If only I'd thought of that before I agreed. I puzzled where Tyler fit into this as Grace stood to go and get Reese.  
"Breakfast?" Grace suggested, looking between us.  
"Of course," Reese said. I nodded dumbly and followed them out the door.

We ended up at the Grill. Where else really? It's Mystic Falls. You'd think a Denny's would kill us. The conversation flowed easily, most of it coming from Reese. I didn't mind. As before, my mind was too turned around. Was there a pattern forming? I shook the thought away. Reese pulled Grace away for darts in the practically empty restaurant and I sat at the table diving headfirst into thoughts of Tyler. This wasn't supposed to be happening. But telling myself that didn't exactly stop it. I couldn't decide how I felt which was perhaps the most frustrating part of it. Physically there wouldn't be any problems…somehow. The thought sent a shiver rioting through my body. But I mean, this was Tyler Lockwood. Tyler I-will-fuck-you-up-for-looking-at-me-funny Lockwood. Surely I had reason to be confused here. It's not like I was gay. Was I gay? Holy shit. I glanced to Reese, eyes wide. He seemed normal. _Of fucking course he's normal Jeremy. _God what was happening to me? I forced myself to examine him. He could be…cute…I guessed. My lips turned down. Wasn't I supposed to feel differently about guys if I was? How was I supposed to know anyways? What kind of person _didn't _know? Me apparently. Fantastic. Really. Okay. I sighed mentally. This was so not the problem right now. Obviously I was the problem. I was my own problem. Clearly I've made progress. I'd kill for a joint right about now. There went that personal growth. Some lusty feelings towards a guy and I'm right back to stoner Jer. Can't wait to tell Elena. I let my head fall onto the table with a hollow sounding thunk. Yup. Just as I suspected. Nothing up there.

I stewed in my own misery for a few moments before Grace came and pulled me up.  
"Go play darts with Reese please. He's killing me and I'm starving." I glanced to her mostly full plate. It's not like I was getting anywhere anyways.  
"Okay," I said.  
"Thank you," she sighed, dropping my arm and sitting down. Reese was watching me with a pleased expression, spinning a dart between two fingers. I swallowed reflexively. What had I just gotten myself into?  
"She can't handle my skill," he said, flexing his arms. I laughed without forcing it.  
"I probably won't fare much better."  
"Aw come on, what do you do in this town anyways?"  
"I like to sketch or listen to music." _Not to mention stay alive. Lot harder than it sounds. _  
"Oh," Reese wrinkled his nose, "you're one of those." I arched an eyebrow.  
"One of what exactly?"  
"Those moody, broody, artsy types." I laughed slightly.  
"Yeah well, it sort of comes with the territory." He frowned a bit, tossing the first dart.  
"Sorry." He didn't elaborate and I didn't have to ask. It takes one to know one. Something told me that under that happy, sun is shining exterior there lurked a darker person.  
"It's fine." I watched as he threw the rest of the darts, landing two on the bull's eye. Yeah, I was screwed. "So I know next to nothing about you," I murmured.  
"What's to know?" Reese questioned with a smile.  
"You're gay?" I did not just say that. Fuck my life. "How'd you know?" Dear God. I contemplated shoving the dart in my hand into my neck. Reese looked amused to say the least.  
"I fell in love with a boy," he said, "that kind of sealed the deal for me." I nodded and stepped up to the line. "Course it's easier now," he winked at me and I felt my cheeks heat. Was he flirting? Was I reacting? I couldn't even think of words to voice what I was feeling in my own head. This was so wrong. More accurately, I supposed, it was so not what I was used to.

Reese's smile only widened and he stepped a bit closer.  
"You going to throw that any time this year?"  
"Um," I paused to avoid choking on my own tongue, "yeah." Of course I was going to throw the damn dart. We were playing darts. It's a game where you fucking throw darts. I tossed it halfheartedly, barely catching the edge of the board.  
"Let me help you," Reese said. Definitely flirting. I had no fucking clue how to react to that. In the end I didn't respond at all and Reese was behind me, lining his body up with mine before I'd formed a single syllable. His hand trailed down my arm and grasped my wrist, aiming for the board. He pulled my hand back. "Release on three." I inhaled deeply through my nose. "One," his hand tightened on mine, "two," we began moving forward, "three." I let the dart go and after a few more moments Reese dropped my hand. "Better," he said in approval. He stepped back and I actually focused on the board. It hadn't hit the center, I think I would have thrown up in my mouth, but it was closer.  
"Uhm," I let out. Perhaps the most noncommittal noise I'd ever made.  
"Can I talk to you?" a quiet voice demanded. I turned quickly to see Tyler glaring at me, arms crossed over his chest. My throat ran dry. Just as I opened my mouth to try and reply he yanked me forward, pulling me towards the bathrooms.


	40. That's How You Know

_Are you worth your weight in gold? Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone. Hey stranger, I want you, to catch me like a cold. You and God both got the guns, and when you shoot I think I'd die. I led the revolution in my bedroom and I set all the zippers free. We said no more war, no more clothes, give me peace. Oh kiss me._

_TYLER & JEREMY_

Tyler really didn't care if he was hurting Jeremy as he dragged him off. He didn't care if everyone in the tri-state area was watching. He was seeing red. Didn't matter if it was rational or not. Jeremy was _his. _And it was about time he knew it. He shoved him into the bathroom and followed, wedging the doorstop under the door before pinning Jeremy against a wall. He inhaled deeply through his nose, which wasn't helping at all.  
"You're up early," Jeremy squeaked out, his head forced back as Tyler inhaled along his neck.  
"I like running in the morning," Tyler let out in one breath before resuming.  
"Um Ty-" was all Jeremy got out before Tyler silenced him with a heated kiss. Jeremy's lips continued to move for a split second before falling slack. Tyler's hands were on him then, sliding under the thin fabric of his t-shirt effortlessly. Jeremy moaned into him before leaning forward. There wasn't even an inch for him to move, Tyler was pressed against him so totally. Tyler nipped at his lip hard, repeating the action when Jeremy didn't let him in. Jeremy let out a whine but finally opened his lips. Tyler moved his tongue in slowly, letting the various flavors of Jeremy's mouth explode over the muscle. He growled somewhere in the back of his throat. This was not what he'd meant to happen. But he couldn't be held accountable. Jeremy's lucky he didn't jump him right in the middle of the restaurant he thinks. It might be the wolf, hell it might just be him, but there was an undeniable urge to mark his territory.

This, Jeremy thought, head lolling back, was why he was so confused. Tyler was far too good at _this; _whatever you could even define it as. Kissing didn't seem to be enough. Tyler moved down to suck on his neck as his hips gently began to rock forward. Jeremy's lips opened wide as he gasped to drag air into his lungs. Too much. Not enough. He really couldn't decide. The only thing he knew with any certainty was that he didn't want it to stop. Ever. Tyler's fingers danced back down his skin, dipping into the waist of his jeans.  
"Oh God," he let out. This couldn't be happening. It felt too good to be real. Tyler chuckled against his skin before lapping at it with his tongue. He had the button of Jeremy's jeans open in the next moment. He pulled up, watching Jeremy's reaction. Jeremy stared at him, eyes half open, lips swollen. There was nothing in his gaze but lust.  
"Mine," Tyler said slowly, inching the zipper down. Jeremy didn't know exactly what he meant, and he honestly didn't care to. He just needed more. Tyler leaned in and kissed him to swallow the moan as he finally slid his hand into Jeremy's pants. Jeremy nearly jumped out of his skin at the feeling. His eyes rolled back in his head and a strangled groan fell from his lips, straight into Tyler's mouth. Tyler gave a slight squeeze and Jeremy's toes curled in his shoes. His entire body tightened up as he bucked his hips into the touch. When Tyler stroked upwards suddenly Jeremy bit him so hard he drew blood. He pulled his mouth away, gasping.  
"S-sorry," he managed. Tyler simply licked the blood away and smiling, stroked again. Jeremy bit his lip to keep from crying out. He couldn't take this burning need spiraling through him and wiping everything else away. He clutched at Tyler's shoulders, futilely trying to pull him closer.

Tyler really didn't have the time to do this right and that was just a shame. He continued stroking, alternating rocking his hips into Jeremy's. Their gasps were the only thing Tyler could hear. "Please, God, please Ty." Tyler thought he'd never heard a sweeter sound in his entire life. He moved faster, sucking on Jeremy's neck again. Jeremy was moaning so loud Tyler had to bring his free hand up to cover his mouth. There was a knock on the door and Jeremy jerked under him before coming, a low moan sliding from his lips. Tyler dropped one more kiss on his mouth before withdrawing and crossing to the sink. He began washing his hands as Jeremy visibly tried to pull himself together. "Can't believe that just happened," he whispered.  
"I don't like it when other people touch you," Tyler admitted in response.  
"Noted," Jeremy said, still leaning against the wall. He finally moved to fasten his pants.  
"I would apologize," Tyler said with a slight smirk, "if I thought you minded."  
"Yeah well," a knock sounded again, cutting off his response.  
"Good?" Tyler questioned. Jeremy ducked into a stall to clean up the best he could. Tyler kicked the doorstop away before going back to the sink and washing his hands again.

"Sorry man, the stop slipped," Tyler lied smoothly. Jeremy finished with the toilet paper and flushed before leaving the stall and moving to the sink.  
"You guys weren't fighting were you?" Jeremy met Tyler's eyes in the mirror. Tyler was watching him with a look that was purely predatory. Jeremy blushed before shaking his head. _Definitely not. _  
"No, everything's…." He didn't have a way to finish that sentence. "We weren't fighting," he finally added lamely.  
"You know Jeremy," Reese said softly, "if you're asking yourself how you know, that's usually how you know." He really had nothing to say to that. He couldn't help but look at Tyler again. "Oh and you've got something on your shirt," Reese added before ducking into a stall. He wasn't lying Jeremy noted with horror.  
"Hm," Tyler let out, sounding far too pleased. Jeremy frowned at him as his blush deepened. Tyler simply smirked in response and left the bathroom. Jeremy, not wanting to face Reese again, especially with evidence all over his shirt, followed immediately. He was wiping his hands on his pants when he slammed into something solid.  
"Ty?" he questioned, looking up, "What's going on?" When Tyler didn't answer Jeremy looked over his shoulder. The bar was just barely visible from where they stood. Grace was there, talking to Damon. "Grace hates Damon," Jeremy muttered.  
"I'm going to kill him," Tyler let out. Jeremy tried to pull him back, which of course did no good at all.  
"Tyler, calm down. Tyler," Jeremy didn't manage to get anything else out before they reached the bar as well.  
"Damon," Tyler let out, the word halfway to a growl. Damon completely ignored both of them, sipping his drink and looking at Grace with a smirk on his face. Jeremy finally dropped his hands from Tyler's shoulders. They weren't doing any good now. He looked around the Grill. No one but them was there. Something very bad was about to happen, he could feel it.

_A/N: Dun dun dunnn! You guys expecting an epicly adorable conversation highly overestimated my patience. Sorry? Hope you don't mind. Oh yes and Tyler/Damon showdown? Who's excited?_


	41. That's When You Know

_A/N: Just want to warn you guys really quick this chapter doesn't move forward. It's actually back a little bit and up to the point of last chapter from Tyler's perspective. Hopefully this will explain it a bit? Anyways…hope you enjoy!_

_I'm just setting, I'm just setting a trap. And I'm not pulling, no, I'm not pulling for you. You're just pulling at me. I'm not a betting man but this is a sure thing._

_TYLER_

What is it that they say? Oh yeah. Old habits die hard. This simple fact was thrown into sharp relief for me in the morning light. It was exactly the shade of pale yellow that threatened to burn the eyes out of my head. At first I thought that I was just having trouble waking up. Granted, I hadn't gotten much sleep. But slowly, one by one, thoughts came back. I remembered feeling unsettled and unsure. I remembered telling myself one drink. A dark chuckle fell out of me there. Old habits. I could stop at one as much as I could stop thinking about Jeremy. Which only led to more drinking. I lost count after eight. Because that's when I ditched the glass. Good thing my mom was already asleep. It was a wonder that I hadn't drunken myself into a stupor that lasted half the day. Then again, things don't exactly hit me like they used to. One thing was for sure; my attention span had shrunk to about the size of a pea. This was going to be interesting. It took me fifteen minutes to wrap my head around the fact that it wasn't even seven thirty yet. Pulling on sweats took another five. I didn't bother with shoes, leaving out the back door and kicking up to a jog as the smells of the morning slammed into my nose one by one. Dew on the grass was the best smell I encountered. Soon enough the terrain drew my attention away and I was fascinated by the way it caved and moved around my feet. Of course, there was also the texture to contend with. The mud was surprisingly smooth. The grass was predictably slick. Eventually I turned and headed back for home. Maybe I was getting better at this hangover thing. I could hope.

I had to take a shower; the smell of me was gritty and cloying. Once again, I was struck by things one by one. The taste of the water. The chill of the tile. The towel when I got out was much more pleasant. By that point, I was feeling pretty good. Then my stomach rumbled so loudly it echoed in my ears. Food. My stomach twisted and turned violently at the thought. Food. Was there anything more amazing? I shoved shoes on my feet as I walked out the door, sliding my car keys off the dresser. If I closed my eyes in the car and concentrated I could just barely still smell the leather. Of course that got boring quickly. It was nearly comical how narrow my thoughts were. _Food, food, food… _Then I actually walked into the Grill. It was like, well it was very nearly like the entire world exploded right in front of my eyes. My brain was suddenly in overdrive, shooting thoughts and impulses at me faster than my body could hope to respond to. Which was a good thing really. Jeremy was playing darts with some guy. _Some guy. _So why the hell was I trying to give him space instead of figuring this out? And they were _touching._ Jesus Christ but they were touching. Jeremy's cheeks were flushed. God. I was jealous as hell. And angry. And confused. He was _mine. _Hadn't we been on the way to discovering that last night? I didn't know how and I sure as hell didn't know why but that didn't matter. Why the _fuck _was he letting some guy touch him like that that he didn't even know when he didn't know if he wanted to be with me? I couldn't think past it or name my fears. I crossed the room faster than was really acceptable.  
"Can I talk to you?" I hissed out, crossing my arms. His lips moved as he began to speak and I couldn't stop staring at them. Right at that moment it was like there was nothing but Jeremy. Never had been. Never would be. I reached out and yanked on his arm, pulling him away. We had to be somewhere else. Anywhere that we could be alone.

I ignored the confusion that was bubbling up inside of me. It was the same confusion I'd been dealing with for a while anyways. It didn't matter. I ignored it because I was afraid of that too. I'd never felt like this before. Not with anyone. It was much easier to touch him, to pin him against the wall and breathe him in. The physicality of it was easy. If I was touching him, I could pretend that I was in control. I leaned in closer than either of us was really comfortable with. God he smelled like…there wasn't a way to describe it. It was somehow just so _him _and I was addicted. It was sweet and bitter and fleeting, everything at once.  
"You're up early," he struggled over the words, distracting me for a moment.  
"I like running in the morning," I returned to his neck as soon as I was done speaking. It was partially true. Why the fuck were we talking anyways? His skin was making my mouth water.  
"Um Ty-" _Enough. _I yanked my head up and kissed him hard, letting just a bit of my frustration into it. My mind became one smooth stream again. This was so right. So perfect. So necessary. I couldn't have stopped if I wanted to. I moved my hands from the wall, starting at his hips and skimming upwards, under his shirt. I exhaled harshly on a gasp. If I hadn't been so eager for it, the silk of his skin would have been too much. Jeremy moaned and leaned forward just a tiny bit. My body kept going without me as I concentrated on the sound, playing it over a few times. I'd done that. _Me. _

I bit his lip, begging for the entrance that I was now desperate for. When he didn't react the way I wanted him to, the way I needed him to, I did it again. There was no stopping this. He let out a small sound of protest, enough for a flicker of remorse, before letting his lips open. Somehow I gathered myself enough to slow down. My tongue slipped in. His mouth was just too lush to fully comprehend. It was still so much softer than it looked. Perfect. I recognized the bitter citrus of orange juice first, salt of some meat that I didn't care enough to identify, and just beyond that mint. Don't ask me why that turned me on even more. I wouldn't have an answer for you. This wasn't supposed to be happening. I shoved the thought away forcefully. Fuck that. Life happens. I'll take what I can get. Jeremy's head slipped back, pulling him away from me. I let him go, moving onto his neck instead. There was something inherently sexy about the way that his throat had to work under my tongue just so he could breathe. Once again pride swelled. I rocked my hips forward softly. Just enough to remind him that it was me doing this. He was panting for me. He gasped as if on cue. I slid my hands back down, fingertips sliding over the ridges of his ribs. I didn't stop until I was in the top of his jeans. Pulling forward on the cloth I rocked into him again, harder.  
"Oh God," Jeremy breathed. He voiced my thoughts effortlessly. I had to laugh, cutting off to taste his skin again. My fingers shook slightly as I freed the button of his jeans. My breath caught and I pulled up.

Somewhere in my lust addled brain I realized this was a big step. I watched his face carefully, drinking in all the details. His eyes, I was sure, mirrored my own. His lips were kissed swollen, pouting beautifully. He didn't say anything. He didn't push me away. I'd never desired a possession more in the world.  
"Mine," I informed him, hand moving to the zipper and brushing against the hardness there. I kissed him again then, unable to deal with the inconsequential space between us. Gasping before catching his mouth again I slid my hand past the last barriers of cloth. He moaned and I closed my eyes briefly at the sound. I squeezed just a bit, exploring this for the first time. Jeremy's hips jumped forward, jarring against mine wonderfully. I took it as a good sign. Pausing for another brief second, as long as I could really, I stroked the length of him. His teeth sunk into my bottom lip, copper slipping into my mouth. He pulled away.  
"S-sorry." Jesus. I even had him stuttering. Not that I trusted my voice right now either. I smiled in response, gathering the blood on my lips quickly. Watching his wide brown eyes I stroked again. He bit his lip as his hands flew to my shoulders. It was easy to touch him, probably easier than it should have been. And God but I was addicted to his reactions. Touching him was so beyond touching myself. I didn't know what to expect. Each gasp and moan felt like a miracle. I took a deep breath. We were short on time, for two reasons. One: we were in a perfectly public bathroom. Two: I was about a centimeter from exploding in my pants. I rocked my hips forward at the thought, my back tightening in response. I paused to stroke before rocking against him. "Please, God, please Ty." He seemed to like it so I built a rhythm that way. I brought my lips back to his neck in an effort to stay quiet. Jeremy immediately negated this by moaning so loud I shivered. I slid a hand over his mouth quickly. His hot breath huffed out against my fingertips and it was more than I could take. Jeremy was flush against me, rocking with me, begging me with his body. I came so hard I couldn't even manage a moan, still rocking against him. I fought to catch my breath as a knock sounded on the door. Jeremy jerked in surprise, following me over the edge. He moaned quietly, sending a gentle thrill through me. I kissed him softly as my body continued to unwind. For a moment I forgot there was someone at the door. Knees weak, I made my way to the sink.

I would love to tell myself that didn't just happen. But it did. It so did. Jeremy Gilbert and I, in the men's room. More than anything I felt relief. It was easy and hot. No problems there. I took one last moment to appreciate my hand before washing the evidence away.  
"Can't believe that just happened." Oh how to put it in words…  
"I don't like it when other people touch you." There. 100% true. _Mine. _The thought rang again. A potentially dangerous thought. Which did not make it any less consuming.  
"Noted," Jeremy murmured. I turned to look at him. He finally moved his hands to dress again and I couldn't stop my lips from curling.  
"I would apologize," _no way in hell_, "if I thought you minded."  
"Yeah well," A knock sounded again.  
"Good?" I questioned, wishing again we had more time. Jeremy nodded and I unblocked the door before going back to the sink and pretending that I wasn't just doing what I was just doing. The guy that Jeremy had been playing darts with, who looked vaguely familiar now that I thought about it came in. "Sorry man," lie one, "the stop slipped," lie two. Jeremy remerged, looking slightly less ravaged.  
"You guys weren't fighting, were you?" He looked to Jeremy and I did as well. Tempted as I was to be angry at his presumption the question had me replaying what we _were _doing and well…couldn't bring myself to be angry about that. Jeremy blushed before shaking his head. They continued to talk and I let myself drift off, waiting for Jeremy to finish. I came back in time to hear Dart Boy say shirt. I glanced to myself and saw nothing before seeing a smear near the hem of Jeremy's. I had to take a deep breath through my nose.  
"Hm," I let out on the exhale. Jeremy frowned and blushed more in response. I smirked again. My stomach rumbled and I headed back to the restaurant. I didn't make it far at all before what I saw glued my feet to the floor. Grace and, alarms went off in my head, _Damon Salvatore. _The same Damon that had killed my Jeremy. And what, now he was on to Grace? No way in hell. I still had yet to kick his ass for the first offense. I barely processed the thought that I wished I had a stake before Jeremy ran into my back.

"Ty? What's going on?" I gritted my teeth in response. "Grace hates Damon." _Well that makes it so much better. _  
"I'm going to kill him." _Right here, right now. _  
"Tyler calm down. Ty," I only had eyes for Damon.  
"Damon," I let out a warning. He already knew I was there. That didn't matter. I only noticed Jeremy had been pulling on me when his hands dropped away. Now, if Jeremy could just somehow get Grace out of the way and remove himself from the equation as well… This had been a long time coming, nothing was stopping me now.


	42. Drama and Secrets Oh Joy

_A/N: So this isn't the full confrontation. It's like a mini one…or a teaser. You know that thing that for some reason I seem to be really good at? But I promise, there is a real fight coming. Just not for a couple more chapters. Don't hate me.._

_Look at him, look at me. That boy is bad, and honestly. He's a wolf in disguise. But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes._

_GRACE_

My eyes danced from Damon to Jeremy to Tyler and back again. Damon wasn't really so bad. I mean I wasn't in love with the guy but he certainly wasn't a reason to go running and screaming in the other direction. It wouldn't kill me to talk to him once in a while. Not to mention Jeremy and Tyler had been in the bathroom forever. Like I was just going to sit awkwardly by myself rather than talk to Damon. I mean really.  
"Am I missing something?" I questioned. No one answered. That would be a yes. I rolled my eyes. _So much drama. _"Anybody want to fill me in?"  
"Um," Jeremy let out, "maybe we should all just take a step back."  
"I'm sitting down," Damon pointed out. It was true. My lips curled. Tyler literally growled, lips pressing thin at the same time.  
"Maybe Damon and I should just go outside instead," he suggested.  
"What so you can shank him in the parking lot?" No one laughed. "Okay…" Tyler's entire body was tense as if he was fighting to hold himself back. For the first time a sliver of fear shot through me.  
"Tyler," Jeremy shook Tyler's shoulder before leaning closer to him. "Ty…calm down. Everything is fine. Ty," he began whispering so quietly I couldn't hear it.  
"How adorable," Damon murmured. He faked a yawn. "I'm going to go now." He locked eyes with me before smirking. "See ya later Grace." Tyler took a step towards him, which Damon easily dodged. Tyler grabbed his arm.  
"This is not over," he said, digging his fingertips in. Damon smirked again before forcibly removing his hand. Tyler was out of Jeremy's grasp so quickly it was a blur. He had Damon pinned against the bar, bending him backward at an odd angle. He held him by the collar, growls ripping themselves out of his jaw. He reminded me of a rabid dog and I wasn't sure why exactly I made the connection. Damon brought his arms up between them before shoving Tyler back several feet. He straightened and fixed his shirt before smoothing a hand over his hair.  
"Don't do something stupid boy." In response Tyler ran forward again, Damon's arm shot out and Tyler was suddenly moving in another direction, crashing into the wall. When Tyler came charging back I was fairly sure that I was the only one to see Jeremy move. The next second he was on the floor. Someone screamed. It was me.

Tyler glanced from Damon to Jeremy and back so quick it was almost funny. Maybe another time it would have been. He finally knelt down in front of Jeremy as I still tried to piece together exactly what happened. Tyler pulled Jeremy's head into his lap, touching his face gingerly. After a few tense moments, Jeremy stirred.  
"Jesus Christ," Jeremy let out, looking up at Tyler. "You're fist is like a brick wall dude." Tyler let out a chuckle.  
"You weren't supposed to get in the way punk." Tyler softened the words by laying his hands on Jeremy's shoulders.  
"If you weren't such a dick I wouldn't have to." Jeremy flexed his jaw experimentally, wincing under the growing red mark.  
"Do you know what's going on?" I questioned, looking to Damon. He slowly shook his head back and forth. I looked to Tyler and Jeremy and when I looked back, Damon was gone. Tyler helped Jeremy into a booth, I slowly followed. Their conversation ceased when I sat down. "What," I paused to glance at both of them, "just happened?" It was quiet for an incredibly long time.  
"There are things that happened before you came here," Tyler finally said.  
"Things we cannot tell you," Jeremy said.  
"I get that," I let out, "really I do. But my secrets are not going to get anyone killed." Neither of them said anything to that at all.  
"What's happened?" Reese questioned, finally reappearing.  
"I'm not entirely sure. Some deep, dark secrets of this town are flowing all around us." Tyler's gaze fell to the tabletop, where Jeremy's already was. I sighed slightly before turning to Reese. "Ready to go?" He nodded immediately before glancing to Tyler and Jeremy. He frowned a bit, but looped his arm through mine and led me away.  
"Baby girl," Reese said, pulling me closer in the parking lot and wrapping an arm around my waist, "I hope you're over Scruffy."  
"Sort of," I murmured. Good thing he hadn't said anything about Tyler. "Why?"  
"Instinct," he said illusively before pressing a kiss to the top of my head, "I don't think you're getting either one of them." I let out a quick, disappointed noise.  
"I don't want to talk about it." He wrapped his other arm around me, hugging me from the side as we walked.

I didn't see or hear from either Tyler or Jeremy for the rest of the weekend. That is not to say that I did not think about them. Early Sunday afternoon I had to say goodbye to Reese, hugging him tightly yet again.  
"Sometimes," I breathed, "sometimes I think you're the only thing keeping me here on the ground."  
"Maybe it's not such a good thing," he said, stroking a finger along my cheek, "you should never be afraid to fly."  
"You're crazy," I let out, "I do not have wings."  
"It's a metaphor you loser," he murmured. I smiled softly.  
"Yes well," I sighed and Reese covered my mouth with a hand.  
"You're about to say something self depreciating and I am not about to allow that. So," he smiled over the words, "just shut your mouth. Give me a kiss goodbye. And know that you can accomplish anything. Even if you have to build wings yourself." Shaking my head under his hand I laughed.  
"Alright. I'll do my best." Pulling his hand away I kissed his cheek and released him. I laughed again as I ruffled his hair. "I really do love you."  
"Call me," he said, "I don't care if you're upset because you stubbed your toe. Call me." I nodded. He was always taking care of me. Or trying at least. "I love you too." Catching my breath so I didn't say something really goopy and stupid I nodded again and watched until even his taillights disappeared. I was still standing outside the house when a vintage blue Dodge turned into the driveway.  
"Damon?" I demanded as he got out and approached. He arched an eyebrow and smirked at me.  
"Hey Grace. Happy to see me?" I was…and I had no idea why.  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned, trying to figure it out.  
"Just wanted to grab a quick bite to eat. Interested?" A flush of heat ran through me. Was he asking me out? I shook my head back and forth.  
"No. No thanks I mean."  
"That's a shame," he murmured, stepping closer. He reached forward and took my hand in both of his. His fingers were at my wrist when another car turned into the driveway, stalling his movements. I yanked myself away from him, the urge to run nearly irresistible.  
"Please go," I let out, stumbling over the words.  
"What?" he asked, expression confused.  
"Please just go, please Damon." It was when my mother actually stepped out of the car and my throat collapsed completely that I changed tactics. "Or you know what? Don't. Did you want to come in?" His expression grew more confused but I just dragged him towards the door. Futile as the escape attempt was, I couldn't help it. He pressed against my back softly, exhaling into my hair.  
"Grace," he murmured, "what's wrong?" I only managed one word.  
"Mom."


	43. Boyfriend

_Sometimes I feel like throw my hands up in the air. I know I can count on you. Sometimes I feel like saying lord I just don't care. But you've got the love I need to see me through._

_JEREMY_

I didn't object when Tyler led me out to his car. I even let him pay for breakfast, which he got to go. I sort of felt…weightless. Like my fears had come true, but only part way so now I was stuck in the middle. So much had happened. It was hard to wrap my werewolf battered brain around it.  
"You really have to hit me?" I questioned after a few moments. Tyler shook his head as he drove.  
"Guess I should be glad that you're questioning that and not my other activities of the day." My cheeks flushed so badly I felt the heat.  
"Yeah well…" I wasn't ready to talk about the other stuff that had happened. I needed to figure out how I felt about it first. Not that I normally sat and pondered my thought process post sexual encounters but this was entirely different. I mean it was Tyler. Tyler used-to-beat-me-up-before-breakfast Lockwood. And now we'd somehow moved on to a hand job _during _breakfast? Seriously. How was I not supposed to be confused by this? "Let's just wait until my head is less gushed okay?"  
"If you want," Tyler said, smirking.  
"You're not really going to try and kill Damon are you?" Yep. Homicidal vampires. That's a topic changer for sure. Tyler frowned.  
"We'll see."  
"Tyler," I sighed, "he's like a million years older than you. Not to mention he has no trouble killing people, I should know. Oh yeah and he's a vampire. Which is still a hell of a lot better than a werewolf. No offense."  
"He killed you." I sighed.  
"Other than my head, I'm fine," I said dryly.  
"You don't understand," Tyler muttered, shaking his head.  
"I am fine. It is not worth you dying over." I touched his shoulder for a moment. "Listen to me. I am fine. Damon will kill you. So settle down. Sit. Stay." He shook me off, shaking his head again.  
"Such a punk."  
"Yeah well, at least I don't walk around punching people."  
"Your face got in the way!"  
"Because Damon would have killed you!" I shouted back at him.  
"I can handle myself, especially when I have to protect what's mine." My thought process cut off suddenly.  
"Wait," er- "what?" Tyler looked back to the windshield.

_Way to not make the conversation awkward Jeremy. Great job. _Although…in my defense, I hadn't said that. Still, the awkward silence continued. "But weren't you technically defending Grace that time?"  
"Grace is my _friend,_" he enunciated carefully. "Damon's bad news any way you look at it. The world would be better off without him."  
"Will you stop talking like that?" I demanded, tempted to slap him.  
"Fine. Why are you asking about Grace? Jealous?" And now it was backpedaling time.  
"Uhh," _good progress so far, _"what?" _Oh spectacular. Was I the girl in this relationship? When had this become a relationship? Fuck. _This was a relationship. Not officially or anything. _Definitely the girl. _  
"Are you jealous?" Tyler asked, pausing between each word.  
"I plead head gush."  
"Which translated means?"  
"It means I don't know," I snapped, crossing my arms. _Jesus. I was the girl. Officially, totally the girl. _  
"Jeremy," I literally _heard _the smile in his voice "would you like to be my boyfriend?"  
"Fucking hell," I let out, hands clenching as I looked out the window, "do we have to talk about this right this second?"  
"Guess not," Tyler muttered softly. I risked a glance at him. His knuckles were white but he was staring straight ahead.  
"Ty," I let out, regret pooling in my stomach, "I'm sorry okay?"  
"It's fine."  
"Yeah and I'm the queen of England."  
"I get it, okay Jeremy? I get it."  
"Get _what_?" I let out, exasperated. He took a deep breath.  
"Just-I get it. I mean, Grace…maybe we shouldn't talk about it anyways."  
"This isn't about Grace."  
"Great," Tyler let out, tone downright dejected. I went back over the words in my head.  
"Tyler,"  
"We're here," he said, cutting me off.

It was true. _Jeremy Gilbert, Class A fuck up. _And here I'd almost forgotten. I took off my seatbelt and turned towards him, not moving for the door handle. He sighed before pulling out the keys and sitting back. "I keep trying to pretend that this is normal," he sighed, "but I guess I can't do that. Cause it's you that's got my stomach in knots and my head spinning. You're the kid I used to dread seeing and now my hands are shaking. And it's you. It's just you." What was I supposed to say to that? I sighed. His hands clenched in his lap and he sighed as well before looking down at them.  
"I don't know how to do this," I finally murmured, "I don't know what I'm supposed to say or do. And I'm terrified. I'm scared out of my mind because relationships _never _go well for me and I just- I am so _fucking _lost I can hardly breathe." Tyler stared at me for a while. I suddenly wanted to run and hide. I felt like I had said too much. Like even if I felt that way, I sure as hell wasn't supposed to say it out loud. I stifled the urge to apologize. "How about we just pull back a bit and hang out for a while?" I questioned. Tyler didn't look too happy about it and I didn't know what the hell to do. I threw my hands in the air in an effort to convey my helplessness. "I'm sorry," I let out, "I'm sorry okay? This isn't…this isn't easy and I just don't know so I'm sorry." I was about half a second from jumping out of the car when Tyler spoke.  
"Okay," he let out, "let's hang out." I stared in disbelief before smiling stupidly. I could have kissed him then, even if it would have been the worst thing to do.  
"Thank you," I breathed instead.  
"Yeah well maybe hanging out with a punk like you will count as community service or something."  
"Like anyone would believe you did community service," I shot back.  
"That's probably a good point." He shot a smile my way before climbing out of the car and I had to take a moment to catch my breath before following him. Tyler was standing at the front of his car, waiting for me. I had the thought that I could get used to the sight just as Tyler wrapped me in a headlock and started ruffling my hair. I laughed, not bothering to really struggle. He released me on the porch, just in time for Elena to yank open the door.  
"Jer!" she cried out, "What happened to your face?"  
"He tripped," Tyler said, the same second I said,  
"I fell." She shot a suspicious look at Tyler before stepping back to let us in. Tyler smirked as he passed me. In response I smacked the back of his head. Somehow the tiny lie had united us once again. I was okay with that. At least it was something that I could wrap my head around.

_A/N: I'm not going to lie, I really liked this chapter. They're so cute. More Jyler bonding to come! Oh yeah..and we'll find out what the hell is happening with Grace and Damon._


	44. Common Courtesy is Dead

_So get me out of my head, cause it's getting quite cramped you know. Coming ready or not, when the motor gets hot, we can do it again._

_TYLER _

I didn't see the pillow come flying at my head. Then again, I didn't expect it either. Turned out Jeremy was a sore loser. The game was still replaying his death when I turned to stare at him. He was clutching the throw pillow to his chest defensively.  
"Wow," I murmured, "I mean _wow_…"  
"I think we should do something else," he suggested, turning his head away from the screen. Internally I agreed due to the fact that he looked too fucking adorable when he was pouting.  
"What else ya got?" He pointed behind me to the bookshelf filled with movies. I turned back to him. "What'd you want to watch?" He shrugged.  
"How about," Elena suggested, "you both vacate so Stefan and I can watch a movie? You've had the TV for five hours." I looked to Jeremy. He wrinkled his nose. "I mean if you want to watch _Titanic_…"  
"We're going," I muttered, standing and pulling Jeremy by the sleeve. "Nerves of steel," I shot at Stefan. He smiled in response.  
"Patience of a vampire." I supposed it was a thin line as I followed Jeremy up the stairs.  
"Such a big house," Jeremy was muttering to himself as he paused outside the door.  
"Hm?"  
"I was just wondering why Stefan and Elena have to come over here when he's got such a big ass house." I simply arched an eyebrow.  
"Damon," we said at the same moment. He sighed.  
"So my room's kinda a mess…sorry," he said, cheeks flushing.  
"I'm sure it's fine," I murmured with an eye roll.

In retrospect, I shouldn't have spoken so quickly. It wasn't just a matter of clutter. It wasn't really just clothes on the floor either. Papers that I guessed were sketches were on the floor. Coffee mugs littered both the desk and nightstand. There was a faint odor that came from under the bed. I was guessing Jeremy couldn't smell it. He was shooting quick glances at me and shifting from foot to foot. I crossed the floor carefully and tossed myself on the bed before putting my hands under my head. "So what are we doing?" After another moment Jeremy dropped into the desk chair.  
"Don't know."  
"Well, I hate to tell you this man, but there's a smell coming from under your bed." He flushed again.  
"Maybe I should clean," he said hesitantly. I smiled easily.  
"I'll help." His eyebrows rose in surprise.  
"You clean?" I sat up before shrugging. I didn't feel like explaining that I used to help the maid as a kid, when I had nothing else to do, before I played three sports and used the rest of my time to try and avoid my father.  
"Sometimes."  
"You don't have to," he murmured, "I understand if you want to go." I rolled my eyes at him before standing and gathering the coffee mugs.  
"I've had enough of being by myself lately," I offered in explanation.  
"Okay," he agreed softly. I couldn't stop smiling as I descended the stairs. He was too adorable. I made my way to the kitchen, ignoring the sappy music coming from the living room.  
"Who are you?" Jeremy's aunt questioned, pointing a spatula at me.  
"T-Tyler," I stuttered, freezing in the doorway. "I'm friends with Jeremy?" Why did I turn that into a question?  
"Oh, alright," she smiled before turning back to the stove. I placed the mugs gingerly in the sink and headed back to the stairs, feeling intensely awkward. That was…strange. I mean it was a small town. I was fairly sure we'd met before. Not very memorable apparently. When I got back to the room Jeremy had gathered his clothes off the floor and was bent over, looking under the bed. My feet were frozen as I debated how exactly I was supposed to react to this situation. It definitely wasn't a bad view. Jeremy moved before I had decided, a black banana peel hanging from his fingers. Well that was a mood killer. Sort of. He let out a slight grunt before going to the bathroom, the banana peel still dangling in the air. I bent and began gathering the papers still littering the floor. Jeremy came back as I worked, half heartedly straightening his blanket.  
"See, that didn't take long," I murmured, setting the stack of papers on his desk before pausing.

He said something in response. If I had to guess it would have been an agreement. But I was hypnotized by the lines on the page. My fingertip drifted down to run over them. I knew that mole. I let out a small breath before turning, the paper hanging between two fingers. I didn't say anything, leaning against the desk and watching Jeremy. He jumped from the bed, lunging for the paper that I shifted behind my back effortlessly. I didn't take into account that this action would send him crashing into me. Not that I minded really.  
"Tyler," he let out disapprovingly, "that's mine."  
"I realize," I said, needing to tilt my chin up a fraction of an inch due to his proximity. His arms snaked around me, clearly seeking the paper. I smiled slightly before kissing him. He let out a surprised moan and leaned closer. I know I'm supposed to be giving him space…but really I can't be held accountable here. This is completely his fault. I let the paper slide to the floor before moving my arms to the sides of his neck. I backed him towards the bed as I nipped at his top lip teasingly. He tensed as the back of his knees hit the mattress but I pushed him down anyways, following without breaking the connection.  
"Mm, Ty," he murmured between kisses.  
"Hm?" I questioned, moving to his neck.  
"You keep distracting me," he said breathlessly. Instead of agreeing verbally I opened my mouth to suck. He arched under me before rolling and straddling my stomach. I stared up at him open mouthed, in shock. He dragged my hands above my head before holding them there and I was content to let him. Ever so slowly, painfully, his face drifted closer to mine. Our breaths were colliding softly, crashing together. He was hardly a fraction of an inch away, mere seconds from making contact, when there was a single, sharp knock on the door. Jeremy jerked up, looking back at it. I let out an aggravated sigh. I was the only one to hear the vampire descend the stairs. Jeremy glanced back to me questioningly.  
"Stefan," I murmured.  
"Oh," he let out, nodding to himself before climbing off. "Well that's…" he drifted, cheeks red. Damn vampire hearing. He could have ignored it. What did he think I was doing with their stupid movie? Common courtesy is dead.  
"I could go," I offered, scooting to the edge of the bed.  
"Don't be stupid." I simply arched an eyebrow. "I mean," he huffed, putting one hand on his hip, "I mean…we have to talk about this sooner or later. And I mean now that Stefan knows something is going on," he paused, glaring at the floorboards, "like it would kill him to butt out," he said louder than normal, "we should try and figure this out. Maybe."  
"You want to go to my place to talk?" He sighed.  
"Definitely."

_A/N: So yeah. Two things you guys are waiting for are coming! I promise. Everything will finally be out and in the open with our beloved boys. And we'll figure out just what is going on between Damon and Grace. I'll be alternating by the way, Damon and Grace are next chapter, then back to Jyler. Hope you enjoyed!_


	45. Oh Yeah, I've Got Secrets Too

_If you ever see her, lying hurt, don't just stare. Please get up, get up, get up, get up and help her. And then check her pulse and give her air. And then listen and breathe and keep checkin' and checkin' and checkin' her heart._

_GRACE & DAMON_

Grace caught her breath and turned slowly, avoiding the blue eyes carefully watching her. Damon turned towards the woman who obviously resembled Grace as she came up the driveway.  
"Grace," she said, "it's good to see you." He felt Grace flinch; she was so close to him. She let Damon's body hide most of her, peeking around the side of him. "Can we talk?" Grace cleared her throat quietly.  
"I'd prefer we didn't. I have a guest." Her mother smiled and Grace clutched at Damon's sleeve at the elbow. Damon was content to let the scene play out, he was rather fascinated.  
"Oh please," her mother snorted indelicately, "like you'd have a chance anyways. Might as well save both of you time." He was half tempted to shove Grace in front of him so he could watch both of their faces. Somehow that might be seen as odd. Grace closed her eyes briefly as her jaw clenched. Part of her wanted to brag that Damon had just asked her out but it was pointless. Her mother would continue making the most hurtful comments she could come up with. Her other hand drifted to Damon's lower back. It helped to remember that Damon was in front of her, though he couldn't exactly deflect her mother's words.  
"Do you actually have anything to say?" she questioned. It was incredibly hard to meet her mother's eyes.  
"Not here on the front lawn," her mother said, frowning, "it's our business." Damon let his eyes flicker around, though Grace lived a bit out of the way. It wasn't like there was a woman on her walker tilting towards them to catch whatever snippets of conversation she could. They were alone.  
"I'm not inviting you in," Grace said softly. Damon was glad she'd only now adopted the philosophy.  
"Grace…darling, I'm your mother." Grace's fingers tightened in his jacket and Damon wondered if she was doing any permanent damage back there.  
"A fact of which I am well aware."

Damon had to smile, just a little bit. He was kind of surprised that she was standing up for herself. And the fact that she had to. He began to wonder what exactly the situation was. Here he was again, jumping into something before he even knew what it was.  
"Grace," her mother tried again, tone disapproving.  
"Mother." Damon rolled his eyes as the last of his patience disappeared. The conversation wasn't even interesting anymore.  
"Look just say what you came here to say, we have things to do." The woman's eyes snapped to him in surprise and her mouth thinned even further. Damon lowered his voice slightly, speaking slower, "Say it." Grace peeked out a bit more, insanely curious on what was about to happen. Her mother's expression slowly grew blank.  
"I have to tell you that I'm glad you're gone," her mother droned. "You've been a burden since before you were born. I never wanted you. Every day I prayed that you would disappear. I don't want you back." Grace swallowed roughly a few times, unable to find the words.  
"Why?" she finally questioned, voice cracking.  
"I had an affair," she continued in the same dead voice, "and you were the result. Your father never forgave me." Grace let her forehead fall against Damon's shoulder, exhaling slowly.  
"You should go," she whispered. Damon listened as Grace's heartbeat began to race. Her breathing remained slow, but was becoming choppy.  
"I agree," he murmured, "go. Do not come back." He was unsatisfied as she turned and left. When Grace pulled away from him he was left no time to examine why.  
"Please leave," she tossed back at him. _And go back to an empty boarding house? Don't think so. _  
"Are you alright?" More important, did he really care?

Grace rolled her eyes as Damon followed her inside. She didn't know why he was here. Then again, at the moment, she didn't know which way was up. She headed upstairs more on instinct than anything.  
"What do you think?"  
"Don't know," Damon replied, "I hardly know anything about you."  
"Yeah well," she breathed, "apparently I don't either." She made her way into the bathroom and splashed frigid water on her face before glancing to the mirror. She bit her lip before opening the cabinet and taking out the bottle of sleeping pills. Damon paused in the doorway and leaned against it. He watched as she opened the bottle and dumped the pills down the sink, running the faucet.  
"What are you doing?" he questioned.  
"I don't want temptation to get me later," she admitted softly before backing up a step and sitting on the ledge of the tub. She crossed her arms, fingernails digging into the skin. "Sometimes when I think about it…" she paused, shaking her head. "When I think about _her _about her blood in me, I can hardly stand it. And I get so itchy. Then I get the idea that I could scratch it out of me if I tried. But that wouldn't go very well I suppose." Damon chose not to comment. Instead he watched as her body began to tremble. "Oh God," she let out, head dropping.  
"You should stay calm," he murmured. She didn't look at him. Instead she let out a slight gasp and bit her lip. "You need to stay calm because I can't help you. Listen to me Grace, I cannot help you."  
"Yeah," she murmured thickly, "I'm used to that." She slowly slid to the floor before removing her arms from the ledge of the tub and wrapping them around her knees. Damon's eyebrows rose when she laughed. "I never could have done a thing to make her love me. Not a Goddamn thing. And I wasted _so _much time trying." She laughed again, harder. When the laughter turned to sobbing Damon began to feel helpless. Where was his saintly, puppy eyed brother when he needed him? He had a feeling that Stefan would know exactly what to say or do. Grace curled around herself as tightly as possible. Part of her, the last sane part, was surprised that she was crying in front of someone else. Especially like this. She tensed for a moment when Damon picked her up before relaxing against him. So many thoughts were spilling inside of her and streaking in different directions that she could hardly breathe. She'd loved the man she thought was her father with all of her heart. She'd never wanted to speak to him more, to see his face again. And she hated her mother. How dare she hold this against her? Grace had never asked for this, obviously. Damon placed her in bed and pulled up the cover. He stopped totally when she held tight to his sleeve. She was still crying too hard to speak, but the message was clear. _Don't go. _Like there was any other option. He climbed in bed gingerly before pulling her closer and wrapping an arm around her. Grace snuggled into his chest and he held her, even when she began to scream.

_A/N: Aw, look, they're bonding. I know, I know, we still don't know exactly what Damon is doing…I'm still getting there. He is being incredibly difficult. I swear he _likes _it. :[ Blame the damn vampire._


	46. Be with Me

_There's something deep inside, it keeps my faith alive. When all you can do, is hide from the fear, that's deep inside of you. Something, something, something, something, something, something, to hold me close when I don't know._

_JEREMY & TYLER_

They made it to the door before Jenna's voice pulled Jeremy to a stop.  
"Where do you think you're going?"  
"Uh…" he stalled lamely, "Tyler's house." Jenna shook her head.  
"It's dinner time."  
"But,"  
"If Tyler has to go that's fine," she said, cutting him off, "but you are staying for dinner. Tell him goodnight." Tyler sighed.  
"Tomorrow," he murmured. Jeremy nodded once. Dinner was a blur of embarrassment and disbelief for Jeremy. Stefan kept shooting him glances and Jeremy kept blushing furiously. He didn't say anything however, which Jeremy was grateful for. He escaped to his room as quickly as possible, shoving his headphones on and blasting music. It seemed like forever with butterflies in his stomach before he slept.

His phone buzzing woke him up. By the time Jeremy tugged his head out of the covers it had stopped and the screen showed three missed calls. All from Tyler. It was barely noon. He had no idea how to react. First there was nervousness. Then anticipation. This was the day. This was when they'd finally sort all of this out. Shit. He picked up his phone to call Tyler back. The car ride was quiet. Bordering on awkward. Tyler was ready to face this, at least he was about eighty percent sure that he was. Glancing at Jeremy…well he couldn't say the same for him. Jeremy practically looked sick. He was pale and he'd run a hand through his hair so many times it was sticking up awkwardly. Tyler was itching to pat it down, but he highly doubted that would help the situation.  
"There's no pressure, alright?" he finally murmured quietly. Jeremy made some sort of noise in his throat that Tyler was guessing he'd meant as a reply. He sighed slightly before looking out the windshield again. He pulled into his driveway as dread began to rise in his stomach. Jeremy wiped his sweating palms on his jeans before getting out of the car. He couldn't even manage to look at Tyler. Why had he agreed to this? Oh yeah, because now Stefan knew. Now there was no other option but to admit this was happening and decide what to do about it. Tyler gave him space on the way and into the house. Whether it was on purpose or not Jeremy appreciated it. He was unsure of where to go, but headed for the stairs. He had a fairly good idea where this was going, best to have a bed when it happened. Tyler had to calm himself down as he followed Jeremy up the stairs. It would be oh so _easy _to pick up where they'd been interrupted. But part of him was whispering that wasn't a good idea. Fuck if he could figure out why though. He closed his bedroom door behind them, forcing his feet to stop walking before leaning against it. Jeremy just stood there, obviously unsure. "So," Tyler murmured. He couldn't make the decision. It had to be Jeremy. Tyler thought about it for a moment. Maybe it was because his decision was already made. If Jeremy crossed the distance between them right now and kissed him, Tyler wouldn't even think about looking back. He stared at Jeremy openly as he tried to figure it out.

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably. Tyler was totally focused on him and he had no clue what he was supposed to do. Hiding under the bed and covering his eyes had its appeal however.  
"So," he finally returned shakily. Tyler took a step towards him.  
"I really like you," he said softly, "I don't care how strange this is supposed to be, because to me it's not." The words sent a small shiver through him.  
"I'm scared," Jeremy admitted after a moment. Tyler exhaled quickly, the sound nearly a snort.  
"Why?" he whispered, taking another step.  
"Don't know," Jeremy let out. "Maybe because it's you that has me…feeling like this."  
"Can't we just start over?" Tyler murmured.  
"Don't know," Jeremy repeated.  
"Don't you forgive me?" he questioned, inching forward.  
"Y-yes," Jeremy took a deep breath before looking at Tyler again.  
"So," Tyler said again, stopping mere inches from Jeremy. Jeremy was incredibly sick of himself at that point. Why was he so scared? What was he waiting for? So he and Tyler had both changed. And yeah, this was new. He might be hurt if he goes for it. But Tyler will be hurt if he doesn't, he can see it in his eyes. And Jeremy can't stand the thought of it. He reached out slowly and set hands on Tyler's hips. He exhaled softly before pulling him closer. "Say it," Tyler breathed. "You have to say it."  
"Be with me."

Tyler sighed heavily.  
"Thank God." In the next second he was kissing Jeremy, tangling their lips together beautifully. "You're going to have to tell me when to stop," he let out, framing Jeremy's face with his hands, "it's a yes by the way."  
"I noticed," Jeremy chuckled as Tyler moved onto his neck. He gasped as Tyler bit down lightly, his hands tightening. "God Ty, don't stop. I don't want you to stop." Tyler growled. He pulled up, barely.  
"Sure?" Jeremy only thought about it for a second. If you're going for it…why not really go for it? He nodded before skimming his hands up Tyler's sides. Tyler shivered. He lifted his arms and Jeremy slid his shirt off before letting it drop to the floor. Jeremy stepped closer and kissed his neck softly. Tyler groaned at the touch. Jeremy ran his hands all over Tyler slowly, exploring the heated ridges of skin. The feeling of it was…breathtaking. Absolutely, completely wonderful. Tyler let his hands wander around Jeremy's waist, bunching in the fabric at the small of his back. He yanked Jeremy closer, trapping his hands between them. He kissed him slowly, tracing Jeremy's lips with the tip of his tongue. Jeremy let out a whimper before attacking Tyler's lips with his. He opened his mouth and closed it over Tyler's, sucking on his bottom lip. He pulled his hands down and moved them to Tyler's back, slipping his fingertips into Tyler's jeans. Tyler didn't expect the response he got. It stole his breath. Jeremy was overwhelming. Tyler didn't recover as quickly as he would have liked. But there was _something _about it. It could have been that it was because Jeremy was just so _male_. Tyler was thinking that it was more likely that it was because Jeremy was just so…Jeremy. He wondered why he never saw it before. If he'd looked for it… The thought vanished as Jeremy reached into the limited space between their bodies to tug on Tyler's jeans. Tyler broke from their kiss to moan. So unexpected… Jeremy was encouraged by the noise and opened them with jerky movements. Tyler pushed him back with his hand. His lips formed one word.  
"Bed."

_A/N: So yeah, now the timeline is almost back in sync. Lol…it's been a bitch. Just to keep myself clear, Jer and Ty are in Sunday afternoon. Grace is currently in Sunday evening. SO close..lolz._


	47. Better Than That

_So we burst into colors, colors and carousels. Fall head first, like paper planes and playground games. Next thing, we're touching. You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning._

_JEREMY_

One word. Three letters. And Tyler had sucked the air right out of the room. I couldn't move. He guided me back gently, hands barely touching my shoulder and ribs and I was struck by how I never could have, in a million years, seen this coming. Then again, who could blame me? It's not like you look at every person in your life and say hm, wonder what it would be like to have sex with them. Especially if you didn't know you were even attracted to them. But maybe, I hissed out a breath as Tyler tugged my shirt up, maybe there'd always been _something_. I lifted my arms, feeling his fingertips slide up along the skin he was quickly exposing. He left a trail of goose bumps effortlessly. Admittedly, it was a great deal easier to take his shirt off than to let him take mine off.  
"You okay?" he whispered, pausing. I had to swallow hard before nodding. The moment was incredibly sweet. He dropped a kiss to my cheek before finally stripping away my shirt. I had a feeling deep inside of me that this wouldn't work with anyone else. It had to be him. He was the only one I wanted. I kissed the top of his chest, teeth dragging over the skin for a moment. "Jeremy," he groaned. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, just a bit.  
"What?" In response he took my face in both hands and kissed me hard, pushing me back again as he did. For a moment I was in freefall, my only connection to Tyler. Then the sheets hit my back and I sighed into his lips. His hands skimmed down my body, stopping at the top of my jeans. I arched into the touch before groaning. Tyler smirked against my lips and I nipped him with my teeth. He growled again and ground his hips into mine. I gasped. Admittedly, he was better at this game then I was.

He repeated the motion. Maybe I didn't want to be better anyways. "Mm, Ty, _please_." It didn't really occur to me that I was begging for him to touch me until the words were out. But hell, it wasn't like this was a huge step for us. I'd say the bathroom had taken care of that. It wasn't like we were declaring our undying love for each other. He wanted me. I wanted him. We were simply letting nature take its course.  
"Jer," he breathed in response, breath tickling my ear. My pants tightened even further, painfully, as a pleasant heat flushed through me. God, the way he said my name…in that moment, it was just- perfect. I kissed the part of his neck I could reach, sliding my fingertips down his back slowly. His skin was unexpectedly silky. I don't know why it surprised me. Maybe because I was still so used to Tyler being rough around the edges. It occurred to me then. It wouldn't be like that after this. We'd be forever changed. We'd be _dating_. For just a second I panicked. What was I doing? This was Tyler. I was in bed with Tyler. But then his hand was inside my jeans, stroking me softly through my boxers and I couldn't think anymore.  
"Oh God," I sighed before moaning. I shouldn't be worried. I should just let this happen. It felt too fucking good not to. And it was Tyler. He cared. I knew he did. So why was I complaining? God why was I doing anything but living in this moment?  
"You can touch me too you know," he breathed.  
"Thought I was," I managed, curling my fingertips against his skin.  
"You can do better than that, can't you?"  
"Don't know," I answered honestly, refusing to rise to the challenge. I figured he was lucky I hadn't already melted into a giant puddle of Gilbert Goo. He pulled his hand away before sitting up, straddling me. I whined in protest. Tyler smirked.  
"Try." Sweet Jesus. Maybe as soon as I remembered how to move. The muscles in his stomach rippled as I ran one hand down. I settled it on the snap of his jeans, working it free after another moment. Pausing I licked my suddenly dry lips. Tyler bucked his hips into my hand slightly. _Impatient much? _I didn't say the words out loud. They would only spark a reaction out of him that would have _me _begging. My chest was suddenly tight. I lifted my other hand to hold him still as I slid the zipper down. Tyler sighed quietly, eyes closing.

Hot need spiked through me. I _had _to touch him. Hands settling on either side of his hips, I arched up and rolled. Tyler's eyes flew open as I settled between his legs. I smiled down at him before pressing a quick kiss to the taut skin on the left side of his abdomen. I wondered if he could feel this too. This heady sense of a perfect new thing. It was filling me up, flowing through me evenly. I sat back on my calves before tugging at his jeans. Tyler lifted his hips to help. After some difficulty, his jeans were off and I tossed them to the floor. I blushed as I realized I had forgotten about his boxers. I frowned and tugged on my bottom lip with my teeth. Tyler smirked in response. He didn't mention it though, lifting his hips again and hooking his thumbs into the waistband, tugging them down. Once they were gone he laid back, arching an eyebrow. I felt my blush deepen. _Now what? _He sat up slowly, watching me as he moved his lips to mine. His hands slid down my back quickly, under the layers of cloth and straight to my ass. He pulled me closer and I sighed into his mouth. He slid his tongue around the edges of my lips before going even deeper. I moved my tongue with his tentatively. Tyler had me on my back again, stripping away _both _my jeans and boxers before I could protest. Not that I wanted to. He laid over me, kissing me again. I choked on a moan when he rolled his hips. God. It was…indescribable. I was already so _there_ and Tyler against every inch of me. Just. God.

He repeated the motion a few times before groaning harshly.  
"I can't wait, Jer, I can't wait." My mind began to race. Was he asking for permission? He slid a knee between my thighs, spreading them slightly. Yeah. He was asking permission. He moved his leg up and breath hissed from between my teeth.  
"Yeah," _shit, shit, shit, _"yeah okay." Yeah, it's going to be fine. Everything will be fine. I don't know where he got the lotion, or how he got it open so fast. The next thing I knew there was something cold pressing against me before sliding inside slowly. I arched, wincing as I grabbed Tyler's shoulders. The slightest burn accompanied the touch.  
"Relax," Tyler murmured. I chuckled once. _Easier said than done._ He wiggled his finger and I arched again, hands tightening.  
"That feels…really strange," I admitted weakly.  
"It'll feel better. Just relax." Letting out the oxygen out slowly I forced myself to unwind. Starting with my toes I let my muscles relax. Tyler murmured a low sound of appreciation, sliding his finger in further. When he withdrew his finger I surprised myself by letting out a slight whine. He slid in two fingers before fanning them slightly. I shocked us both by screaming when he did. Tyler froze, almost funnily so.  
"Do that again," I muttered. He did and I writhed against the sheets, pushing against him. "Oh _God_, oh God, Ty. Please. Please, please, please…" my words dissolved into moans as he flexed his fingers faster and harder inside me. I had the vague thought that it was the most pleasurable experience of my life.

I only moaned longer when he added another finger. I spread my legs as wide as I could, trying to get more. God if I'd known it could feel like _this _well…we'd have done this a long time ago. There was a slick sound as he withdrew his fingers. I'd only opened my mouth to protest when he filled me with one thrust. I gasped, choking on air. He laid over me, wrapping me in his arms and kissing my neck. It hurt a bit, but there was no avoiding that I supposed. I was just getting used to it when he began to move. I grunted, wrapping my legs around him in an effort to keep him still. He waited again. Sighing in relief I dropped back to the bed. He pulled back before lowering himself down, sliding in again. He muttered something that I couldn't catch. His hand fisted in the sheet next to my head and I turned to watch it for a moment. The way the veins climbed around the bones in his hand and stood out, somehow it was such a part of all of this. I never wanted to let go of the sight of it. I gripped the wrist of his hand with my own before looking back to him. He exhaled harshly, leaning his forehead to mine. I kissed him, pressing up as I did. Tyler pushed me back to the bed with one hand before following again. He slid his arm from my hand, using it to hold me still. One hand was on my hip, one began stroking me, and through it all he continued to fill me with quick, deep strokes. I closed my eyes tightly, clenching my stomach, trying to fend it off.  
"Come for me Jeremy." I let out a noise somewhere between a grunt and a moan. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling myself closer. It felt _so _good and I couldn't hold it off for another second. The orgasm hit me in waves, starting at the base of my spin and radiating out. My ears were ringing and dark spots danced in my vision. Tyler's lips were moving and I didn't hear a damn thing. He fell onto me, pressing a kiss to my neck. Unclenching my hands I let them rest at my sides. I may have mumbled something incoherent myself. At that point it didn't really matter. Tyler rolled off me and pulled the sheet up. Shivering in the sudden chill I snuggled into his side and sighed. "Okay?"  
"Mm," I returned, "sleepy."  
"Okay," he whispered.

_A/N: So…thoughts? Prefer first person or third with the smut? I'm still experimenting with it...so let me know! Who do you think is going to discover our boys next?_


	48. They Warned Me About You

_You, were my fire. So I burned._

_GRACE_

I woke slowly. My head pounded evenly with the I-just-cried-my-face-off-ache. It wasn't really until I sat up and saw Damon looking back at me that it all came back. I gasped slightly, one hand covering my mouth.  
"Oh my God," I let out, "I'm so sorry." He arched a black eyebrow.  
"You're…apologizing?" I slid from the bed, wiping some drool from my cheek. Oh dear God. I was sleeping on Damon. I literally drooled on Damon.  
"Of c-course," I stuttered, cheeks flaming to life.  
"What exactly are you apologizing for?" He didn't sound amused at least, and I heaved a small sigh at that.  
"I dunno, how about having a complete nervous and mental breakdown, sleeping on you, and I'm guessing leaking saliva all over your shirt." He didn't respond and I had to force myself to turn and look at him. He still looked confused. Adorably so.  
"Did you," he paused, "did you want something from me?"  
"Forget this ever happened?" I was trying desperately to do the same. It was worth a shot.  
"Why?"  
"Because. I would very much like to forget this ever happened and I'm sure that you don't want people knowing that you spent the night cuddling with a hysterical girl. Not that I don't appreciate it…" I drifted off, picking at the hem of my shirt, "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here. But it's just…I don't even know okay?"  
"You're focusing on me instead of what your mom said huh?" Why was he bringing that up? Content to torture me? I let the fabric drop from my fingers.  
"Wouldn't you?" I whispered.  
"Don't let it get to you." I let out a hollow laugh.

He got out of my bed, crossing to me. I couldn't quite breathe. He ran a hand through my hair, tucking some behind my ear. "She's obviously a bitch- a crazy bitch. So don't let it get to you."  
"But," I protested softly, "my dad. Or not my dad. The guy I thought was my dad." I held my breath as tears pricked at my eyes. "I mean. My mom…I'm kind of used to that. I think I've partially accepted it. But this… I don't know what to do."  
"So go talk to him." I wanted to snort. But it would have been a good idea. If not for the biggest problem.  
"He's dead." I guess I was getting better at saying it. Yay me.  
"Oh." Go to response. The monosyllabic ones were always so popular. "Well what about going to visit his grave? Aren't people overly fond of that type of thing?"  
"He's buried in Maine."  
"So?" I stared at him for a long moment.  
"Damon, I can't just jump in a car and drive to Maine."  
"You've already missed school for today," he pointed out. I sighed quickly. Like I was even thinking about school at this point. "I'll drive. Be ready in fifteen minutes."  
"Wha? Damon," but he was already striding out my bedroom door, closing it surprisingly gently in his wake. Apparently I had no choice.

I moved around half in a daze, dressing. This didn't make any sense. I left my bedroom and headed downstairs, decision made. I wasn't going. No matter what Damon said I couldn't just jump in the car with him. The very idea was ridiculous. I already felt vulnerable around him and that did not need to get any worse. I mean for God's sakes I'd bawled like a baby in front of him. Not to mention, he'd tucked me into bed. I wasn't used to being taken care of. It made me feel off balance. Damon was waiting at the base of the stairs, smirking slightly. I wondered if that was his default setting.  
"Ready?" I set my hands on my hips.  
"I'm not going." His smirk faltered.  
"Yes you are."  
"No," I tried and failed to pass him as he moved, "I'm not." I had to tilt my chin up to maintain eye contact. Damn tall man. "Damon," I sighed, "I don't even know you."  
"Yes you do. And besides, you trust me," he added softly. I opened my mouth to protest and closed it again. I _did _trust him. Where the hell did that come from? Apparently last night was more of a game changer than I thought. "Grace, I'm not going to hurt you. And you want to go."  
"I," he closed my mouth with one hand.  
"Door, that way. Go." I pushed his hand off, narrowing my eyes.  
"I know where the door is," I muttered. He smirked again and waved me towards it with one hand. Shaking my head to myself, I went.

I kept my arms crossed firmly for the first two hours. Damon didn't comment. Eventually I turned the radio on, spinning the dials until something suitable came on. Damon flicked a glance sideways at me but still said nothing.  
"Why are you doing this?" I questioned. His eyes narrowed slightly but he kept watching the road, as if it had suddenly become fascinating.  
"I need to have a reason to help you?" he demanded.  
"I guess not," I said softly. "Just not what I expected."  
"And why not?"  
"Well," I hesitated, "Tyler doesn't like you. In fact pretty much everyone warned me about you."  
"But you know they're wrong," he prompted. I nodded and wondered silently where that had come from. I smiled slightly.  
"You're not so bad Damon." He turned towards me and flashed a quick grin.  
"Exactly."  
"I still don't understand. I mean- it's just…" I faltered as I tried to explain the confusion tumbling through me. "Never mind."  
"Maybe I just don't want you to end up like me." I risked another glance. He was grimacing. I guessed he hadn't really wanted to say that.  
"Okay," I murmured. Silence resumed and I made a mental note to ask Stefan exactly what was up with Damon. There was a lot of scar tissue beneath the surface. I knew the feeling.

Damon drove like a machine. We only stopped for gas and snacks for me. He didn't get anything and I wasn't paying strict attention but I don't think he even hit the bathroom. Not that he was missing much; there was something subhuman growing in there. We were halfway there before I really realized. We drew closer and closer and butterflies began taking control of my stomach. I didn't take into account how much going home would affect me. By the time we rolled into town I was fairly sick.  
"Are you alright?" Damon asked softly.  
"I think I'll walk from here."  
"I'll be back here in an hour. Take your time." I nodded gratefully. My stomach quivered and flipped as I stepped out of the car. Yes this was home. The place I'd never belonged. I made my way to the cemetery, wondering if Damon was going to devour a cow while I was gone. I passed the park I used to play in with my father. My old junior high school. Thankfully my old house was a bit out of town. That was one thing that I did not want to see. I paused outside the gates of the cemetery, breath catching. This was it. My father. I refused to think of it any other way. DNA or not, the man buried under that cold ground was my father. And I missed him dearly. I made my way through the pathways quickly. There were wilted flowers on his grave. Who left those? I couldn't imagine that it was my mother. But maybe… There had to be a soul deep in there somewhere. My eyes traced the letters. Daniel Shays. I cleared my throat.  
"Hey Dad."'


	49. I Swear Everything is New Today

_You push me, I don't have the strength to, resist or control you. Take me down, take me down. You hurt me, but do I deserve this? You make me so nervous. Calm me down, calm me down. Wake you up, in the middle of the night to say. I will never walk away again. I'm never gonna leave this bed._

_TYLER_

For the first time in the longest time, I was happy waking up. Because no matter how amazing my dreams were, there was something better waiting for me. Jeremy slept on my shoulder and I was cautious to move as little as possible as I examined the way the faint pink sunlight fell on him. The planes of his face. If I could only draw one thing for the rest of my life…it would be that. Jeremy made the smallest, sweetest sound as he moved closer to me. A pleasant, comforting warmth enveloped me. And then it was obvious. I couldn't be sure how long it had been there. For a while I guess. I moved my lips over the words, the comforting curves. As he slept I wondered how long before I could tell him. How long before I could expect a possibility of reciprocation. The sound of high heels pounding up the front steps and crossing the porch roused me from the pleasant musings. Not even a second passed between the sound stopping and the slamming of a hand on the door replaced them. I gritted my teeth before sliding out of bed and away from Jeremy's warmth. He cuddled right into the bed, a brief frown sliding away after a moment. Heavy sleeper. I had a feeling I'd enjoy that later. I ran down the steps as the raucous noise was still going on. I was fairly sure that my mother was already gone for the day. I didn't want it to wake Jeremy though. Surely I could devise a better plan. Opening the door revealed a very frazzled Caroline.  
"Caroline?" I questioned. In response she threw a hand over her nose and mouth, eyes widening.  
"Oh my God," she said, words slightly muffled. "You smell like sex…and-and," she shuddered, "and _Jeremy_." I crossed my arms as all traces of good humor vanished.  
"And?" I demanded. Her eyes went back to their normal size right before she rolled them. It was then that I noticed she only had makeup on one eye. I would have chuckled…or pointed it out. Had she not just pissed me off. She could walk around like that for the day. Maybe they'd be taking yearbook photos at school.  
"Don't get your fur in a bunch," she snapped, finally dropping her hand. "I didn't expect it. I thought Stefan was kidding for God's sakes." She brushed past me, being careful to actually keep space between our bodies. "How would you feel if I came over here smelling like sex and Matt? Huh Lockwood?" She let herself into the kitchen, hopping onto the island and crossing her hands in her lap. "Not to mention, I thought that maybe Stefan had _finally _developed a sense of humor! But no. You and Jeremy really are…_together._" I leaned in the doorway, arms still crossed. I remained silent.

Caroline picked at a perfect fingernail for a moment before looking at me. "I'm sorreeee. Okay? Jesus. Didn't mean to pee in your Cheerios." I arched an eyebrow. "Oh Jesus Christ Tyler," she jumped off the island and began rooting around in drawers. She came up with a skewer. "Do you want me to stake myself in the face? Cause I can." I rolled my eyes and finally let myself relax.  
"There's no need to be overdramatic," I informed her. "I'll think about forgiving you. As long as you don't wake Jeremy up." I still wanted to do that myself.  
"He's still here? Oh wow. This is serious then," she ribbed, setting the skewer back in the drawer and hopping back up.  
"Of course it's serious."  
"Like…sexy serious or goo goo eyes serious?"  
"Both."  
"Hm," she let out.  
"I don't need your approval," I informed her shortly.  
"Well you're going to get it anyways. Plus it's Elena you have to worry about now." She flipped some hair over her shoulder. "I wouldn't be surprised if she pops up with a loaded shotgun." I shook my head again.  
"Always the flair for the dramatic."  
"Hellooo? Vampire. No patience for boring."  
"So why are you with Matt again?"  
"I'll tell you. Just one second." She shot past me before yelling up the stairs. "Jer-em-yyy! The house is on fire!" I heard his surprised gasp and the thump as he hit the floor from where I stood. When Caroline came back in the kitchen I handed her a skewer.  
"Now you can stake yourself in the face," I muttered. She just smirked, once again resuming her place on the island. She began using the skewer to clean under her nails as I waited for Jeremy to make his way downstairs.

I couldn't decide if he reminded me more of a kitten or a puppy as he paced into the kitchen, yawning widely. I did know on sight that I liked him wearing my pajamas.  
"Hey," he greeted softly. He passed me in favor of the coffee maker, shooting Caroline a glare on the way.  
"You smell like sex too," she informed him. Jeremy just smiled lazily.  
"I should hope so." I'll admit it. My jaw dropped a little bit. He began making coffee and I took a second to appreciate that he knew how to work it without asking before ogling him from across the room. "I think next time we should take it a bit slower though Ty. I'm going to be limping all day."  
"Ohmigod," Caroline let out, "I did not just hear that, I didn't. I'm leaving."  
"Bye," I tossed over my shoulder as I crossed to Jeremy. I touched his cheek softly. "You okay?" He smiled.  
"Yeah. It was worth it. Plus I kind of wanted to see Caroline's face. She does know her whole face is lopsided, doesn't she?"  
"Eh, let her figure it out."  
"I heard that!" She let the door slam behind her.  
"Can I be honest?" I questioned quietly. He nodded. "I'm a bit surprised that you're okay with her knowing."  
"We're together," he said, "we had sex. I'm okay with that. If other people aren't…" he shrugged, "I don't care." I kissed him eagerly, words burning at my lips. I made sure to back him into the counter gently.  
"You know it's more than sex though, right?" I held his face. He smiled again.  
"And I thought I was the girl in the relationship."

I grimaced and he laughed outright before kissing me again. "More than sex," he breathed against my lips, "noted."  
"Good," I growled out. He chuckled again.  
"We're going to be late for school," he pointed out. I rolled my eyes.  
"You would be thinking about school right now," I muttered, shaking my head. "Nerd." He shrugged.  
"I just don't want detention."  
"Nerd," I repeated. He shoved me lightly and poured himself coffee.  
"You want any?"  
"Nah." I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. Caffeine was another thing that had begun to affect me more than I would like. Not that I'd ever had a taste for coffee anyways. We drifted upstairs and dressed, Jeremy borrowing clothes again. I'd have to suggest that he keep some clothes here. I liked that idea too. At my bedroom door I hauled him against my chest and kissed him. "What was that for?" Jeremy questioned breathlessly.  
"Because," I said, opening the door for him, "you want to play it cool in public and I won't be able to do that all day." He didn't confirm or deny verbally but I didn't miss the grateful glance as he passed me. I followed him down the stairs. I was more than content to wait. For now.


	50. What Tangled Webs

_Sometimes it burns, maybe I'll wash it out. It all looks so big. Never mind, I don't feel anything. I only hurt a bit. And I still feel like shit. And I think you won't be able to recognize me now. It's easier to quit, it's harder to admit. And you're pushing me, you're fucking pushing me._

_DAMON_

Don't ask me why I'm doing this. I'm sure if I was anyone else, watching me, I'd ask why I was doing this. But still. Don't ask. Because I don't fucking know. It's like bashing my head against a brick wall. All I feel is the overwhelming guilt. I hated her. I fed on her. And really…in the end, I've become what I hate most. I've become Katherine. I hated her because she reminded me of Katherine. And all I had to do was look in the mirror. It's a bit ironic really. I shoved the thought aside as I got out of the car. I hadn't meant to do this. But it wasn't my fault. Not this aspect of it at least. The scent of that horrid woman was burned into my memory. I had a feeling it would be very close to eternity before I forgot it. Finding her house was easy. The easiest part of this. I was used to this. Revenge. Compartmentalizing my life. Rationalizing my actions. I felt guilt. I would assuage this by helping Grace. My target was obvious. At this point, I didn't even care if this was helping Grace. The beast of a woman reminded me of Katherine and my father at exactly the same time. She was going to pay. I knocked and I didn't realize that I didn't know exactly what I was going to do to her until the door swung open and there she stood. Her eyes flashed in recognition.  
"Hello again," she let out, leaning against the doorframe. _Ugh. _  
"You know you're a hideous creature right?" Her painted lips formed a wide O of surprise.  
"I beg your,"  
"Don't speak," I growled, cutting her off. "Do _not_ speak." Her lips snapped shut obediently and I sighed in slight relief.

For just a moment, there was perfect clarity.

"You don't realize…how much of a waste you are. But you will. You will spend every day as miserable as you have tried to make your daughter. Even if you are happy, the _limited _amounts of time that you are happy, the misery will linger like a shadow. You will not try to contact Grace ever again. You will leave her alone to be happy. You will not do anything to escape this pain. You will not injure yourself. You will live every day, in health, in misery." I took a deep breath, staring into her dead eyes. "You will not remember this conversation." I turned and left, leaving her to wonder why she was standing on her doorstep. I couldn't…label the fury rolling through my veins. What I'd done wasn't helping. I drove in circles for nearly an hour before going back to pick up Grace. I had to see her. I had to know she was okay. I had to know I hadn't destroyed what she was. I heard her before I saw her. It was an effort to remain perfectly still as she climbed into the car. She didn't say anything and I finally spoke. "Are you alright?" She sighed. Her heart spiked slightly.  
"Yes," she whispered. "I think I will be at least. Can we go back now?" I nodded.

When we crossed the state line I reached over and turned off the radio.  
"How do you feel about me?"  
"I like you Damon," she said easily, "you're funny and nice, I trust you." I glanced at her and she smiled, the notions I'd put in her head shining back at me.  
"You don't like me," I said softly.  
"Of course I do," she argued, crossing her arms.  
"No you don't. I'm a douche. You told me so."  
"That was before I knew you," she said dismissively.  
"It was a fairly accurate read," I sighed. She snorted softly. "Don't worry," I offered, "I'll fix it." I turned the radio back on and pressed down harder on the gas pedal. The drive home was faster. Partly because I was driving at twice the speed. Being in the car with her…was…excruciating. Guilt was such a bitch. I hated _feeling. _Such a messy…human quality. If I don't get the perks, why do I get the problems? I drove faster. The sun was just meeting the horizon when we arrived back in town. I was tempted to let out a sigh of relief but held it until we reached her house.  
"Did you want to come in?" I sighed.  
"For a moment." Keys in hand, I followed her in. I was planning in my head already. Where to go…where to go. Rome wasn't bad this time of year but then I wondered if I had the patience to sit on a plane. Maybe I'd just hit up New Orleans instead. There was a setting that just, suited me rather well. The thought brought me no comfort. No pleasure. I was always running away. But then I couldn't stay. I tried to think back to the last time I was truly happy. Grace had pointed me to the couch before I had an answer. I took her hand in mine instead. My fingertips reached up, searching out the bracelet. Grace didn't say anything, possibly trying to decide what to say. Slipping of the bracelet I tilted her chin up and met her eyes. "Pay attention please. You're going to remember everything that I told you to forget. Right…now." She gasped and tensed in my hold. "I won't hurt you. Don't be afraid." Her eyes turned wary as she watched me.  
"What are you?"  
"You already know that Grace." She swallowed and nodded.  
"Right," she agreed quietly. "What do you want?"  
"I hurt you. And I regret that."  
"I don't understand this."  
"Neither do I."

I let my eyes close for the briefest moment. "You're going to forget everything that has happened between us since that first day. You'll hate me again. You won't remember today." She shook her head.  
"Damon, don't. Don't take this away from me."  
"I'll tell you a story," I said soothingly, "and that story will become your memory. Everything will be better." She began yanking on her wrist, trying to get loose.  
"Don't, please, Damon."  
"It will all be okay." She pulled again.  
"No it won't. I _need _this. I need today."  
"Don't run," I let her hand drop and pinched the bridge of my nose. Why did this have to be complicated? Yes I'd fucked things up but setting them right should be at least as easy as fucking them up in the first place. Guess it doesn't really work out that way. "You drove alone," I say, "everything that happened in the graveyard will remain intact."  
"Damon," she pleaded. "I don't want to forget what you've done for me."  
"What about what I've done to you?" I snapped.  
"I'll deal with it. Just like everything." I shook my head.  
"You say that now. But I've seen what this does to a person. Can't just leave you like this."  
"Damn it Damon. I'm not you."  
"No," I agreed softly, "not yet."  
"Don't do this to me. Don't take control of my life. Do not pretend you know what's best for me." I took her face in my hands.  
"I'm only taking away the damage I've caused. Nothing else. You're still you. You're still in control. You will forever be the tender creature that you were before I touched your life."  
"How heroic," she snarled. "Will you please let me move? It's not like I can outrun you or am I wrong?" I let my hands fall from her face.  
"You can move." She crossed to the couch and dropped onto it.

"This is why I don't allow myself to care. This, right here. _Humans,_" I snarled the word, "such tangled messes of lives. And it's better for everyone if I stay well away."  
"Yes well it's done now. You can't just take it back." I chuckled softly.  
"But that's the beauty of it. I can."  
"I don't want you to."  
"I don't care what you want," I lied.  
"Liar." She shook her head, teeth tugging on her bottom lip. "Please do not do this."  
"I'm sorry," I moved and crouched in front of the couch, "I am truly sorry." I took her hand in both of mine and held it fast. "I'll make it go away."  
"N-" the swipe of headlights over the window stopped her protest. "Damon," she whispered, leaning closer. I didn't reply. My night had just gotten worse. There wasn't time to compel her, not with Jeremy fucking Gilbert coming up the drive.

Things just weren't going my way.

_A/N: I'm sorry. Let me just start off there. There's just…tons of stuff going on. There is family drama and now my book (which I took a break from to come here) is making a comeback. Due to this I will have even less time to work on my fics here. Once again I'm sorry. I honestly can't tell you when I'll be updating or how frequently but I will try to keep working on this I promise! Oh yes and this was written and edited quickly, sorry for any errors!_


	51. We've Got Unfinished Business

_Save me, I'm lost. Oh lord, I've been waiting for you. I'll pay any cost, save me from being confused. Show me what I'm looking for. Show me what I'm looking for. Oh lord._

_EVERYONE_

Jeremy made his way up the drive quickly, paying no attention to the gravel crunching under his feet. He had half a mind to call Tyler…but there just wasn't the time. Damon's car was the only one in the driveway and he'd freely admit, he was scared. Grace flinched as someone pounded on the door. She was torn between trying to answer it and staying still, hoping that Damon would be distracted by whoever it was.  
"Grace?" Jeremy called through the door. Damon scowled. A relieved smile lit Grace's face before it was replaced by fear. What was Damon going to do now? She stood too quickly, crashing into the vampire.  
"I'll get rid of him," she muttered. "You can do whatever you want just please let me get rid of him." Damon's reaction was unexpected, even by him. He yanked himself out of Grace's grasp and went to answer the door.  
"Jeremy," he smirked, "won't you come in?" He stepped back and let the boy past. It was when Jeremy crossed to Grace and pulled her into his arms that Damon realized his mistake. He was terrified that he'd kill Grace. Now he was more worried that he'd kill both of them.  
"Are you okay?" Jeremy questioned quietly. Grace was shaking in his arms.  
"I don't-I don't know. Damon could you please just go?" Jeremy interrupted before he had a chance to answer.  
"Why aren't you wearing your bracelet? Where is it?" Damon let out a small whistle, the bracelet dangling from his fingertip. "Damon, what did you do?" Damon remained perfectly still as he replied.  
"Today? Not much. In the past…well…you probably don't actually want to hear the answer." Jeremy guided Grace towards the door, handing her his keys.  
"Get out of here," he murmured, hands clenching.  
"I don't think so," Damon said. "She's walking around with all kinds of memories that she just shouldn't have." Jeremy rounded on him.  
"You're not touching her again."  
"Who's going to stop me?" Damon smirked again, "You?" Grace watched them both with wide eyes in the silence that followed. Jeremy pulled out his phone. He dialed without looking.  
"I need you to meet me at Grace's. Right now." Damon tilted his head to the side slightly. Jeremy moved in front of Grace, sliding his phone back into his pocket.  
"You really should not have done that," Damon let out quietly.  
"You're right," Jeremy agreed, "I should have done this," he moved then, slamming his fist into Damon's face. Grace gasped. Damon didn't even wince. Jeremy stumbled back, shaking his hand.  
"Um. Jeremy. He's a vampire." Damon met Grace's eyes over Jeremy's shoulder.  
"He knows," he stage whispered. Grace cuddled closer to Jeremy's back, terrified. She mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'shouldn't punch a vampire in the face' before falling silent again.

For a few moments no one moved or spoke. The next second Damon had ripped Jeremy away from Grace. He held him in the air effortlessly with one hand. Grace didn't have time to scream before Jeremy fell out of the grasp, body limp. "As for you," Damon said, wiping his hand on his pants leg before stepping over Jeremy. This time Grace did scream. She bolted out the door, amazed that she'd made it that far. Damon got in front of her easily, pushing her back against the door as it slid closed. "Mm, where do you think you're going?" he purred.  
"What did you do to him?" she questioned, tears filling her eyes. Damon threaded some hair out of her eyes.  
"He'll be fine. Once he comes back to life." Grace let out a gasp, pushing herself into the door.  
"Damon, you're scaring me."  
"Good." For a moment she couldn't breathe.  
"You didn't really kill him, did you?" He laid a hand on her shoulder in what could have been a comforting gesture.  
"Of course I did." Tears slipped down her cheeks.  
"A-are you going to kill me?"  
"No. I don't have to." Damon took mercy on her, not sure why. "He'll be fine. He's protected from my kind. You'll be fine too. I'll take this all away. I'll disappear. You won't remember me. You won't miss me."  
"I wouldn't miss you now," she spat, throwing his hand off her.  
"Doesn't matter," he said shortly. "Pay very close attention." Grace didn't have a choice, watching his eyes with rapt attention. He opened his lips to speak, only to be interrupted by a furious growl. Grace was still forced to watch Damon but on the edge of her vision she saw a blur of movement. When Tyler got close enough for her to see clearly Grace's knees gave out in a dizzying mixture of relief and more terror. This left her staring up at the scene as Tyler attacked from behind. His eyes glowed and he tore into Damon's neck with his _teeth. _Grace couldn't process what was happening. It was too much. The copper of borrowed blood in his mouth was a sweet relief. Tyler wanted him to bleed. He wanted him to hurt. Like nothing else before. Damon had enough time to avoid the attack, if he'd decided how exactly to avoid it earlier. As it was he threw the werewolf off of him, pressing a hand to the torn flesh in agitation. He turned to Grace, black eyes taking her in. "Get out of here," he snarled. With both Tyler and Damon in front of her Grace stood and ran back into the house. To her utter dismay Jeremy was still strewn on the floor, true to Damon's word, he did not breathe. She ran to her room and curled under her bed, arms covering her head.

Tyler didn't wait, attacking Damon again. He focused on the vampire as he listened in earnest. Grace's heartbeat was thundering from inside the house, giving him a good idea where she was. Other than her heartbeat his was the only one to be heard. He knew Jeremy was inside. There really wasn't any other place for him to be.  
"You son of a bitch," he growled, punching Damon.  
"Wrong place, wrong time," Damon returned, wrapping Tyler in a headlock, "just like you." Tyler snarled before snapping Damon's arm in two places. The vampire let out a surprised cry, letting him go. "You're going to pay for that mutt."  
"I'm going to kill you." Damon held his arm to his chest warily. He was fairly sure that Tyler meant it. The bones were already fusing together again, though the healing was going to take its toll.  
"Be smart about this," he murmured, "if you can. I've ripped out more than enough hearts to take care of you."  
"I'm not afraid of you." Fury rolled off Tyler in waves. Nothing mattered save the fact that Damon had killed his Jeremy. _Again. _He wasn't getting away with it this time. Damon let his arm drop, flexing his fingers. "You're pathetic," Tyler muttered. "And it's about time someone ended you." Damon's eyes flickered. He spread his arms wide.  
"Give it your best shot then." Tyler lunged forward, faking right and catching Damon on the left. One hand shot to Damon's neck, holding him still, the other stabbed forward, through the skin and muscle. Damon let out a surprised gasp as Tyler's hand closed over the thick, silent muscle of his heart. His hands pushed at Tyler's chest uselessly. Tyler held fast like a pit-bull. His gold eyes took in Damon's flashing black ones with a primal pleasure. "You don't want to do this," he wheezed.  
"Oh," Tyler squeezed harder, "I do." Damon's hands moved around Tyler, sliding up slowly. Tyler sucked in a quick breath, ready to end this. Damon's hands moved then, stopping on either side of Tyler's face and twisting his head brutally. There was no time for the shock to register. Only a sick snap. Damon pulled Tyler's hand from his chest, letting him drop. Pressing a hand to the gaping hole, Damon stumbled away.


	52. Is This Really Happening?

_Stay away from me. I'll be gone soon. It's just so hard to let go once we've grabbed hold. It's nothing that you've done. But you're not the only one. I'm just learning to be in twenty three places. As I'm falling off the face of the earth. Crashing into bridges I've burned. I'm falling off the face of the earth. But I'll be home soon._

_GRACE_

I stayed curled tightly under my bed, willing it all to be some sort of sick dream. This couldn't be happening. But even as I had the thought flashes of memories denied it. Damon in my room. Damon making me forget my own memories. I shuddered as a hand drifted to my neck. Drinking my blood. Sleeping in my bed. Holding me while I cried. I didn't understand him. He'd made it very clear at first that he didn't like me. So why…? It didn't make any sense. And Jeremy was dead. Tears continued to slide down my cheeks as I choked on a sob. _Dead. _He couldn't be dead. He couldn't. I realized quite suddenly that the world had gone very quiet. Other than my gasping attempts at continuing to breathe that is. I worked to silence myself. It was too quiet. This could mean nothing good. A floorboard creaked and my eyes shot to the noise, seeing two feet. I didn't even have time to scream before a face appeared.  
"Grace," Tyler sighed, offering his hand, "it's okay, come out." I grasped it quickly and shot into his arms, letting my head rest on his chest. My fists curled into the fabric of his shirt. "Shh," he soothed, "it's alright."  
"No," I protested weakly, shaking my head.  
"Trust me," he responded. I shut my eyes tightly and continued to cry into him. It took me a moment to notice when another pair of arms wrapped around me. I slowly opened my eyes before hauling Jeremy closer, one arm wrapped around each of them as they enclosed me in the comforting safety of their bodies. It should have been awkward, but it wasn't. Maybe it was because I'd lost my mind. Jeremy was dead I knew that. But vampires didn't exist. I knew that too. Yes. I'd gone insane. But I guess if I had Jeremy and Tyler holding me, it wasn't really so bad. Too soon the spell was broken.  
"I guess we have some explaining to do," Jeremy murmured into my hair. They slowly moved me about half a foot before settling me on the bed.  
"You okay?" Tyler asked Jeremy, stepping closer and touching his arm. He nodded, smiling softly.  
"You?"  
"Yeah. Turns out a broken neck heals rather quickly. Doesn't even hurt anymore." Jeremy plopped down next to me and rolled his eyes.  
"I hate you." Tyler just smiled widely.  
"No you don't." I watched them interact with only the vaguest interest. Apparently they were both dead. Did that mean I was dead? Did it matter either way?

Jeremy turned to me. He smiled as he searched my eyes.  
"So, Grace. How you holding up?"  
"I'm talking to two dead people. And last I checked I wasn't Haley Joel Osment, so how do you think I'm doing?"  
"We're not dead," Jeremy explained gently. I simply arched an eyebrow.  
"What? You're vampires too? Let me guess you drank my blood and made me forget just like Damon." Jeremy's jaw tensed and a low growl came from Tyler's direction.  
"I'm human," Jeremy murmured, "I just have a ring blessed by a witch." He held up his hand and wiggled his fingers for emphasis. "Ty should you tell her? Or me?" Tyler remained oddly quiet and Jeremy cocked his head in Tyler's direction. "He's a werewolf." I snorted. Loudly.  
"Yeah and in my spare time I'm a leprechaun that raises unicorns."  
"Taking it well then," Jeremy quipped. I shook my head back and forth slightly, glancing to Tyler before looking to Jeremy again.  
"You have to be kidding."  
"No," Jeremy murmured, "and there's more."  
"_More?_" I demanded.  
"Jer, slow down," Tyler breathed. "It's a lot to take in. We don't all have your affinity for the supernatural." Tyler crouched in front of me. "You already know it's true. Think about what you've seen. The things you can't explain." I glanced between the two of them again. Tyler's eyes were back to normal which only contrasted with the glowing amber color they'd been earlier. Unexplainable. Check. And Jeremy had been dead. Get the toe tag, open the freezer dead. But now he wasn't. Unexplainable. Check. And Damon. I groaned inwardly. Where to start? The memories. The brainwashing. The face. Drinking my blood. Sneaking in and out of my house without my knowledge. There's about a million checks right there. Not to mention, now that I thought about it, there was no reassuring heartbeat when I'd been sleeping on Damon's chest. I shuddered slightly. _Vampire. _I suppose I really shouldn't be surprised how far off base Twilight is. Yeah. Bring on the hissing sparkly vampires. I really wanna see them try to take Damon on. On the other hand, maybe I've had enough death for one day. I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes.  
"Okay," I let out quietly. "I'm assuming that neither one of you is jerking me around right now. I'm just gonna need a minute."

Now I had a few decisions to make. I could believe them. Or I could tell them both to leave and run out of Mystic Falls screaming bloody murder the entire way. I could ask questions. Or I could settle with the information I already had. I could face all of this bravely. Or I could crawl back under my bed and hide there until I died. Decisions, decisions.  
"If you wouldn't mind," Jeremy sighed, holding out the bracelet he'd given me.  
"Why?"  
"It's got vervain in it," he explained patiently, "protection from vampires." I did remember Damon taking it off of me now that he mentioned it.  
"Oh," I let out, taking the bracelet and slipping it on. It took a few moments but a thought dawned on me. "There are more vampires, aren't there?" Jeremy nodded. "Fantastic." I turned to Tyler. "Werewolves can't brainwash people, can they?" He shook his head. I let out a sigh of relief. "That's something I suppose."  
"Tyler wouldn't anyways," Jeremy said. I closed my eyes.  
"I'm just…trying to figure things out right now."  
"It's fine," Tyler said. "I'd understand if you ran away screaming at this point." I half shrugged.  
"You're Tyler," I explained, "you won't hurt me." Shock registered on his face. Jeremy chuckled.  
"I told you it wasn't a big deal."  
"I guess it'd be a bigger deal if you two were the ones who could break me in half," Tyler agreed dryly.  
"Could you really?" I questioned, arching an eyebrow. He shrugged.  
"Let's see. Come here Jeremy." Jeremy threw a pillow at him and Tyler lunged forward, scooping him up. For a few moments they were both laughing and I watched them in wonder. Then they quieted and kissed. My jaw flapped open.  
"Uh," I let out, brain stuck on the syllable. Jeremy pulled back a bit and smacked Tyler's arm.  
"Way to go Lockwood."  
"What?" Tyler questioned the picture of innocence. Reese's words came back to me then. 'I don't think you're getting either one of them.' How right he was.  
"So you two are," I had to pause and collect myself, "together?"  
"Yeah," Jeremy murmured as Tyler pulled him closer.  
"Holy shit," I let out. I had to stifle a yawn. "I need coffee," I announced, passing them. "I guess I have more questions to ask." Fifteen minutes later we were sitting at my kitchen table, splitting a pot of coffee. I drank half the cup before sighing and setting it down. "Okay. Tell me everything I need to know." They exchanged a glance. "About the vampires, witches, and werewolves I mean." Jeremy let out a quiet sigh of relief before folding his hands on the table and leaning forward. "Alright, here goes."

_A/N: You guys! It's been like si_x years. I really apologize. Hope a double upload helps…


	53. Thoughts of Dying

_Take all the time lost, all the days that I cost. Take what I took and give it back to you. All this time we were waiting for each other. All this time, I was waiting for you. We got all these words, can't waste them on another. So I'm straight in a straight line, running back to you._

_TYLER & JEREMY_

They explained everything. Every part that they knew at least. They watched as her expression changed from apprehensive, to shocked, to skeptical, to blank.  
"I think I'm just going to go to bed," she allowed. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Tyler snorted quickly.  
"We're not going anywhere. Who knows if Damon is going to try and come back?" He regretted his words when Grace shuddered.  
"Okay, well, there's the couch and guest room I suppose." She half waved before vanishing. Jeremy reached across the space between them as soon as she was gone and slapped the back of Tyler's head.  
"Hey ouch," he protested, "what was that for?"  
"Getting your neck snapped," Jeremy said, "I told you not to take on Damon." Tyler rolled his eyes quickly.  
"You got your neck snapped too."  
"I knew I'd come back."  
"Well I didn't even die! He just momentarily stunned me." Jeremy hmpf'd before crossing his arms over his chest. "Jer," Tyler said, smiling slightly. Jeremy didn't acknowledge him. Tyler leaned closer. "Jer," he murmured again. Jeremy's gaze flickered to him and away. "Is this your twisted way of saying you were worried about me?"  
"No," he lied, pouting. Tyler leaned forward and placed a feather light kiss on his lips.  
"I was worried about you too." Jeremy smiled for a second before sobering his expression.  
"You could have died," he protested.  
"I'm not going to die any time soon," Tyler replied lightly, scooting closer again and laying a hand on Jeremy's knee. "I'm fine." Jeremy brushed him off and stood, pacing to a wall and leaning against it before crossing his arms.  
"You didn't even think," he murmured, "you just went at him and didn't give a damn about the consequences." Tyler sighed and shook his head before standing.  
"Jer," he tried again, "I am fine. I don't know what you're so upset about."  
"You don't know what I'm upset about?" Jeremy demanded incredulously. Tyler lifted his shoulders helplessly.  
"No?"  
"Unbelievable," Jeremy huffed out. Tyler stepped closer and reached out, only to have his hands smacked away. "Don't touch me," he muttered, "I'm mad at you."  
"Why?" Tyler demanded, eyebrows shooting up. "I didn't have a choice Jer."  
"I don't care."  
"Jeremy," Tyler said tightly, dropping his arms as his hands curled into fists, "you're being ridiculous."

Jeremy edged past him, walking into the living room. After a moment Tyler followed. "You can't just walk away in the middle of a fight."  
"Well I can't talk to you right now," Jeremy said.  
"Why not?"  
"Cause I'm so fucking glad you're alive that I can't be angry."  
"Well why are you angry?"  
"Because you could have died and you don't even care!" Tyler took him by both arms.  
"Jeremy," he said slowly, "I am fine."  
"What if you hadn't been?" Jeremy questioned softly. That yanked Tyler to a stop. Jeremy pulled back and sat down as Tyler tried to figure out what to say.  
"Jer," Tyler sighed, sitting down and looping his arm over Jeremy's shoulders. Jeremy leaned into him.  
"What if you had died?" he breathed after another moment. "What if you left me?" Tyler yanked him closer.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't think. I knew he killed you and hurt Grace and I couldn't think. I lost it."  
"Well you can't lose it," Jeremy muttered. "You can't leave me."  
"I'm sorry," he said again, pressing a kiss to Jeremy's hair. They sat in silence for a long time before Tyler spoke again. "We are so weird."  
"How so? Other than the obvious," Jeremy questioned, not moving.  
"We had our first fight as a couple," Tyler said, stroking his back, "and it was because I died."  
"It wasn't because you died," Jeremy said. Tyler raised an eyebrow but didn't press the situation. Instead he slid back, pulling Jeremy on top of him.

When Tyler woke up Jeremy was nowhere to be found and he panicked briefly before hearing him in the kitchen. He frowned. If Jeremy was up first something was wrong. He paced into the kitchen and wrapped Jeremy into a hug from behind. Jeremy shut the cupboard he'd been looking in and leaned back slightly.  
"Good morning," he whispered.  
"It will be," Tyler said, "when you tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing is wrong." Tyler nuzzled his neck before growling slightly.  
"Just tell me," he repeated, punctuating each word with a kiss. Jeremy remained silent, his pulse picking up. Tyler spun him quickly before placing him on the counter. He stepped between Jeremy's legs. "Jeremy, just tell me."  
"What makes you think something is wrong?" Jeremy huffed.  
"You woke up before me and you're all flustered."  
"Your snoring woke me up," Jeremy quipped, crossing his arms.  
"Mmhmm." Tyler leaned forward, placing a hand on either side of Jeremy to hold him in place. "I'll get it out of you, better just tell me now."  
"The only thing wrong is you insisting something is wrong."  
"Mmhmm." Jeremy huffed and Tyler stared him down.  
"Would you just leave it alone?"  
"No. We fought and you're upset. I'm not leaving it alone."  
"Tyler, you are driving me up the wall."  
"Right back at you." There was a long beat of silence. "Will you just tell me what's wrong? Please Jer?" Jeremy visibly softened.  
"You won't understand. You can't." Tyler leaned his forehead against Jeremy's.  
"I'm begging here so stow the dog jokes and tell me what's going on." Jeremy sighed.  
"Way to rain on my parade."  
"Jeremy," Tyler muttered, a low growl sounding. He pulled back and walked out of the kitchen, trying to calm down. He paced the small dining room before going back to the kitchen doorway. "If you want to break up you should just tell me."  
"What?" Jeremy demanded, sliding off the counter. "What are you talking about Ty?"  
"Well what else would it be?"  
"It's not that."  
"Fuck's sakes Jer, just tell me!"  
"I love you," Jeremy let out, paling slightly. "Okay? I'm in love with you." Tyler's jaw dropped open.

"I thought of you dead and I couldn't even stand it," Jeremy breathed. "As you'd put it, I lost it."  
"Jer," Tyler said, stepping closer again. He couldn't find the words to say so he wrapped him carefully in his arms. Jeremy snuggled into him, feeling too vulnerable to do anything else. Tyler laughed once, stark relief washing through him. "I thought something was wrong," he murmured. He began stroking Jeremy's back gently. "I love you too," he finally whispered.  
"How is that possible?" Jeremy questioned. Tyler pulled him back and looked at him for a long moment.  
"How is it not?" He shook his head slowly. "I've been falling head over heels for so long now…what else could it be?" He stopped speaking for a moment to smile. "I love you," he repeated.  
"Really?" Jeremy whispered.  
"Yes," Tyler insisted, laughing quietly. Jeremy sighed happily, hugging him again.  
"Who could have seen this coming?" he pondered aloud.


	54. Leaving Town Alive

_And we both go down together. We'd stay there forever. Just try to get up. And I'm sorry but this wasn't easy. When I asked you believe me and never let go._

_DAMON_

"Who could have seen this coming?" Stefan questioned behind me. I scowled, downing the rest of my drink.  
"What do you want baby brother?"  
"Nothing," Stefan said, "absolutely nothing. I am perfectly content watching you turn into me." I turned quickly, gripping the glass so tightly it splintered in my fingers.  
"I will _never _be you Stefan." He remained silent as the glass fell to the floor in nearly silent 'pings' of sound. The silence bothered me more than anything he could have said. "Shut up," I muttered, turning to the dying fire.  
"It's only taking you longer brother." He wisely walked away before I could react, the front door closing loudly behind him. I began muttering to myself. Turning into Stefan. He wished. Like I knew what the _fuck _I was doing. Like I'd known since I was eighteen years old, dodging bullets for my life. So much had happened since then. And all of it was wrong. One wrong turn after another after another. And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of regretting it, I'm sick of blaming people. I'm sick of blaming myself too. More than anything I want to get the hell out of this town. But that won't help either. It never has. Because at the end of the day, I kill people, I hurt people. I am a monster. I do not deserve happiness. I'm not completely insane. I realize this on occasion. Of course, most of the time I ignore the fact. But it seems that when I ignore it, that's when I make the biggest mistakes. Like the current cluster fuck I find myself in. It's hard to retrace my steps. Harder to think about it. I should have known that coming back here was a mistake. But sometimes I just get nostalgic for this damn town. And I'll convince myself that nothing horrible will happen, not this time. But it still did.

Hadn't I learned by now that I wasn't the hero? What had I hoped to accomplish? What did I think I was saving Jeremy and Tyler from? Maybe I knew all along I hadn't been saving them. Maybe I'd seen what I wanted to see. I did what I wanted to do and I took what I wanted to take. Now I'd killed Jeremy twice, almost killed Tyler, and Grace…who knew what I had done to Grace in the long run. And I was just going to leave. Like it didn't matter. As if all this damage that I'd caused, like my presence here, could be erased. Because I didn't know what to _do_. There didn't really seem to be a way to fix it. And I did want to fix it. But I had a feeling that I'd only make it worse. Jeremy and Tyler I wasn't worried about so much. Jeremy had gotten over it before and Tyler…well it wasn't like I talked with him much anyways. But Grace. Damn it. Why did she remind me of a flower I'd crushed? And I'd done it before. I didn't used to care. But people in this town had a way of making me feel guilty as hell. And Grace had been damaged before I'd even gotten there. Fighting so hard, just to live. Someone who _wants _to live so badly. And I'd taken some of that from her. I had to. But she was so stubborn. Why wouldn't she just let me take it back?  
"Are you done with your internal monologue yet?" Stefan questioned, back in the doorway, take out cup of coffee in hand.  
"You know I hate you."  
"Love you too," he said, taking a sip.  
"Brother," I growled, the word itself a warning.  
"Hm?"  
"I am already…_upset_ enough."  
"Yes I'm aware. You've been neutered." My jaw flapped open atrociously.  
"What did you just say?"  
"You, my dear brother, are more human than you've been in years."  
"Oh really?" I was tempted to go feed, just to prove him wrong, and I recoiled from the thought. He just smiled smugly, drinking more coffee. "Shut up," I muttered again, brushing past him.

I think that I knew where I was going before I even stepped out the door. I didn't bother with my keys, walking as I tried to calm the emotions rioting in me. I paused at the edge of her yard, trying to talk myself out of it.  
"Don't scream." The command had become familiar to me lately but it lacked its familiar layer of compulsion. Grace tensed, hands clutching the edge of her dresser for a moment.  
"Would it do me any good?" she finally questioned, turning to face me.  
"Not unless I wanted it to," I answered her honestly.  
"You're lucky my uncle is still away," she said, crossing her arms. "But then that wouldn't have stopped you either." It wasn't a question so I didn't answer her. "What do you want Damon?" she finally questioned.  
"I'm leaving," I muttered, fiercely clinging to the decision I'd half made. "But I can't just leave things like this."  
"Tyler brought me some vervain tea. You can't compel me." I shook my head.  
"I'm done doing things you don't want me to do." After a moment the surprise registered in her face. "I just want to make it better, in any way, if it's at all possible." The words tumbled past my lips before I could stop them and then I stood there awkwardly, feeling all of five years old. "I'm sorry," I tacked on belatedly.  
"I suppose you'd have to be." I couldn't help but wince. "Why'd you do it?" she questioned softly. I forced myself to stay silent so I didn't blurt out the obvious, that I was a monster.  
"I wish I had an answer that would make it better. But I suppose when it comes right down to it, I did it because I could. Because I didn't like you. I judged you unfairly and I decided to make you pay for something you hadn't done." There was no stopping my runaway mouth now.  
"Yes I remember that part. Quite clearly." She shivered. For a moment I wished someone could scrub the memories from my mind.  
"Can I do anything?" I finally asked hollowly. She shook her head slightly.  
"I don't know." I stepped forward and she flinched. I held up both hands and stopped.  
"Time would help I suppose." She shrugged. I blurred to the nightstand and picked up her phone. "If you're ever ready to speak to me again, or if you need anything from me, please call. I'd do anything to fix it. Please believe that." She nodded jerkily. I set her phone back down and stepped to the window.  
"Please just-" I jumped down before she could finish asking me to leave.

_A/N: I know, this took way too long. I'm sorry. On the bright side the final chapter should be up soon? It's already started at least. Hope you enjoyed. If you'd like to read a shameless plug keep going, if not you can review now. *wink wink*_

_*SHAMELESS PLUG* While I'm sure this is a pretty bad time to ask you for a favor…I've posted the beginning of a totally original short story on Fictionpress. It's all mine, even though it was vaguely inspired by Jyler. I'd love for you to scoot over there and tell me what you think… _

_Fictionpress(dot)com/s/2917905/1/ _

_And if that doesn't work the username is sentimentalgirl_

_Thank you! _


	55. The Path Led Me Here

_I know you suffered, but I don't want you to hide. It's cold and loveless, I won't let you be denied. Soothe me, I'll make you feel pure, trust me, you can be sure._

_EVERYONE_

Tyler lifted his free arm to the nightstand, Jeremy grumbled half heartedly. Tyler couldn't help but smile as he looked down at the boy lying on his chest, pinning down the other arm.  
"I wonder how Grace is," Tyler mused aloud.  
"Tyler," Jeremy said, "do not call her. She needs some time. If she needs us, she will call." Knowing he was right, Tyler let his fingertips slip from his phone, wrapping his arm around Jeremy. "Good boy," Jeremy said, snuggling into his chest. Tyler flicked his ear. Jeremy stuck out his tongue and in retaliation; Tyler tipped up his chin and kissed him. Jeremy groaned before sliding on top of him. He straddled Tyler's stomach easily, already comfortable with the action. "I hate to break this to you," Jeremy sighed, sitting up and touching his lips, "but you might be gay." Tyler simply smirked lazily.  
"You think?"

Grace paced her room. Petey watched from her bed, head tilting every so often. Every couple moments she'd mutter another sentence to herself, half the time not finishing them. Finally she stopped and ran a hand through her already tousled hair. Petey whined softly and she thought about doing the same. She couldn't stop thinking about Damon. She was going crazy. Her heart still picked up when she thought about him biting into her, drinking away her life. But there had been moments afterward, when she thought about it. The way he'd lay her in bed, or feed her some of his own blood, sometimes even stroking her hair. Maybe she was imagining it. Maybe she wanted him to have been tender with her. It would be easier to forgive him if he wasn't a soulless monster. She thought back to the night that he'd held her, not asking for anything in return. And driving her all the way to Maine. He'd done bad things but she couldn't bring herself to believe that he was completely evil. And at least she knew it was her own opinion. That had to be worth something. He'd tried to fix it? She was so fucked. Somehow she had the feeling that this wasn't something she could just let go of or forget. There had to be some sort of closure.

Jeremy sat up slowly missing the warmth Tyler had taken with him in order to grab some food. He sort of couldn't believe all this had happened. He was in love with Tyler Lockwood. A thought he'd never really thought he would have. But he did. He loved him so much he could barely stand it. More with each passing moment it seemed. Tyler hadn't been gone long at all and Jeremy already missed him. How ridiculous was that? He sighed to himself before climbing out of bed. He found Tyler in the kitchen, one hand in the back of his neck as he stared into the fridge.  
"You alright?" Jeremy questioned, concern flickering in him. Tyler turned and smiled.  
"I'm fine. Just trying to decide what to eat." Jeremy settled on a stool and watched him.  
"Okay," he murmured. The phone rang and Tyler answered it without looking away from the fridge.  
"Hello?" There was a quick beat of silence before. "Yep." Another silence. "Okay." He hung it back up.  
"What was that about?" Tyler finally pulled a takeout box from the fridge before setting it on the island. He busied himself moving around the kitchen as he answered.  
"Elena just wanted to make sure you were with me." Jeremy sighed to himself. She got so jumpy whenever Damon killed him.  
"You think Stefan told her?" he questioned after a moment.  
"About us?"  
"Yes, about us," Jeremy sighed, not bothering to come up with a snarky reply.  
"Don't know," Tyler said, setting a fork down before opening the container. "Did you want him to?" Jeremy watched him eat the cold spaghetti with a wrinkled nose.  
"Don't know," he responded. "Guess it doesn't really matter how she finds out."

Damon had stalled as long as he could, even going so far as to watch the sunrise from the living room as he drank his morning cup of blood. But that was hours ago. Stefan had disappeared as he was packing and had yet to return. Damon didn't really want to leave without saying goodbye, which he suspected was another stall tactic, but he'd have eternity to talk with Stefan again. He returned to his room and grabbed his bag, flicking off the lights before closing the door behind him. Time to hit the road again. He didn't bother concealing his sigh of frustration. He was walking down the stairs, at normal speed, when the door opened slowly. He froze at the base of the stairs, narrowly avoiding dropping his bag in shock. He'd fully expected Stefan. It was not Stefan standing in the doorway.  
"Can we talk?" Grace asked hesitantly.  
"O-of course." He caught his breath. He hadn't just stuttered. Damon set his bag on one of the end tables before gesturing to the lounge. He was careful not to get too close.  
"You have a really nice house," Grace murmured.  
"It has its charms," he allowed. She paced to the window before turning. For a moment she regarded him silently.  
"I think I know how we can fix this," she murmured.

Grace's knees were weak and her hands trembled. Damon was watching her carefully and breathing was becoming a problem. "First of all," she forced out, "you have to promise not to kill Jeremy or Tyler ever again." Damon's head tilted to the side slightly.  
"I think I can manage that," he said softly.  
"Second," she had to clear her throat before continuing, "don't leave." Damon blinked once, twice, not reacting to the words.  
"What?" he questioned, eyebrows pushing up onto his forehead.  
"I said,"  
"No, I mean I heard you… You…want me to stay?" he questioned haltingly.  
"We can't just leave it," she whispered. The room was perfectly silent for several minutes.  
"I don't think that's the best idea," Damon said quietly.  
"I don't care," Grace said suddenly, rashly. "I want you to stay." He crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Why?"

Jeremy went through the pretense of getting ready for school back in Tyler's room but when Tyler pulled him down to the bed he didn't protest.  
"We'd already be late," Tyler pointed out, kissing his neck.  
"You're a horrible influence," Jeremy complained halfheartedly.  
"Yes. But I also can't keep my hands off you. And whose fault is that?"  
"Yours," Jeremy sighed out, eyes closing as his arms wound around Tyler's neck. Tyler chuckled softly.  
"If I'm in control," he murmured, pulling back, "then I should have no trouble shoving you off my lap right now?"  
"Mm, no. Don't be cruel," Jeremy said, pushing back until Tyler lay under him.  
"Never," Tyler breathed into his ear before nipping at his shoulder. After another moment Jeremy rolled himself before straddling Tyler again.  
"This seems familiar."  
"I don't mind," Tyler responded quickly, hands skimming under Jeremy's shirt, over the ridges of his ribs. Jeremy smiled down at him.  
"Good. I was going to tell you to get used to it anyways."

Grace turned away from Damon's skeptical expression, facing the window once again.  
"I can't stop thinking about you," she told the shimmering pane of glass. "I've dreamed of you each night since you held me. You leaving won't fix a thing, not really." She watched the reflection of Damon approach slowly.  
"You could forgive me?"  
"It depends which Damon you show me. But I think so yes." His arms went around her then. "Could you forgive yourself?"  
"It's not one of my strengths," he admitted softly.  
"Mm," her hands covered his, "I know the feeling." Damon remained still, even as the vervain began to burn his wrist. Grace wrinkled her nose and it didn't take her long to find the source of the acidic smell. Lifting her hands she moved her fingertips to the bracelet.  
"No," Damon said, catching her hand, "leave it on."  
"Alright," she agreed quietly.

Tyler and Jeremy spent the day together; Tyler finally, begrudgingly took Jeremy home when Elena called for the third time.  
"Guess no more impromptu sleepovers," Jeremy murmured on the porch. Tyler arched an eyebrow.  
"That's what you think. I've got moves." Heat flushed over Jeremy.  
"Sounds good to me." He stepped closer to Tyler, twining their fingers together.  
"I thought you might say that," Tyler said, smirking. Jeremy blushed and smiled in response, glancing down. For once, Tyler was glad of the height difference, catching Jeremy's lips easily from under him. He pulled away as footsteps approached the door. "I love you," he whispered quickly before releasing him. Jeremy smiled.  
"Me too," he said as Jenna opened the door. "Good night," he said quickly. Tyler nodded before backing off the porch.

"So you'll stay?" Grace questioned, narrowing her eyes at Damon. He nodded once. She'd asked him to and he really was tired of running. "I guess I'll say good night then. My uncle is due home soon."  
"If you need me," Damon said. She nodded.  
"I know." He pulled open the door for her, leaning against it to hold it in place.  
"Good night Grace."  
"Good night Damon." On the drive home Grace cranked up the radio, even though she didn't know the words to sing along. She felt as if she was somehow supposed to have come to a decision about her life but she hadn't. Life wasn't a stationary object that she could move about as she pleased. All she knew was that whatever was between her and Damon, good or bad, wasn't over. The only epiphany she had as she arrived home and hugged her uncle to welcome him back was that you never really knew where life was going to take you. She'd never pictured any of this happening when she'd arrived in Mystic Falls. Torn between Tyler and Jeremy…who were now together. She smiled slightly, liking the thought that maybe she'd brought them together. She opened her window before wrapping her arms around herself. Grace thought about Damon and didn't know what to expect, couldn't really. All she could do was leave the past in the past and go from there.

_A/N: I don't even know what to say lol. This story just…had a mind of its own the whole dang time. Thanks all your support and lovely reviews! I'm ninety percent sure I'm going to leave it here? Like I said, I have no control here. I'd like to leave it here. Time will tell I suppose. :] Thanks again guys._

_Esp you GEC! Wouldn't have been here without you.._


End file.
